


The Winchester’s High School Experience

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically everyone is oblivious, Castiel is Not Innocent, Chuck Sucks, Crime, Dean is Hopeless, Dean is a Good Brother, F/F, F/M, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Gabriel is bad with feelings, Gangs, Hailey the cat is mine, Halloween, High School AU, Homecoming, I do not own any of the characters, Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, Michael is a good brother, Minor Character Death, Overprotective Dean, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Varsity football, Violence, swearing sometimes, varsity baseball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 58,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And so the Winchester’s new lives are about to begin, in a high school known for being rough. Will Sam finally find the friends he’s been waiting for? Will Dean’s past catch up to him? Is the school too good to be true? Is Novak family as bad as they are rumored to be? Could there be something bigger and darker be going on at the school? (Foreshadowing!!!)Find out in the upcoming chapters!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45





	1. The Winchester’s Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Warning: In the oncoming chapters, there will be a little bit of violence and swearing. Eventually, there will be a minor character death. Don’t worry though, I promise you that you wont be upset by it. I don't know how graphic its going to be, so I’ll warn you when that chapter arrives. Also, I do not own any of the characters....
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean’s POV:

Dean Winchester is about to start his Junior year. Last year, he, along with his brother and father, sam and John, moved to a town in Washington state. Dean likes to call it “the big and empty” because the town is big and in the middle of nowhere. 

The divorce between his father and mother was hard on Dean, who was at the time only six. Apparently Mary was cheating on her husband with some CEO named Mr. Ketch, or something like that. John fell downhill not long after, and drinking became his only remaining friend.   
Dean had to play the role of Sam’s parent for a long time. 

When Dean was 14, his Uncle Bobby convinced John to move, so the family could be closer.   
The town, although a bit rough around the edges, was good enough for the Winchester family to live, considering that they were sleeping inside their dad’s black Impala. John was able to find a mechanics shop to work at, and was well on his way to becoming the owner of the place. The Winchester family even got an apartment!

Sam was exited to finally call a place home. The boys were enrolled into school, Dean into Sophomore year, and Sam into 7th grade. Sam was incredibly smart for his age, arguably the smartest person in all of the middle school’s history, and is going to be bumped up to 9th grade this year.   
However, Sam had no friends, and grew more lonely as the days stretched on. He was getting desperate to find a friend, someone other than Dean that he could talk to.

Dean, not so much. He was an average student, and was surprisingly good at sports, especially Football (no, not soccer, the other one!). Despite him flirting with too many students, the teachers liked him. He was the popular jock that everyone loved.

In the last days of March, things took a turn for the worse. 

A kid, Cole, also known as the asshole of the school, decided that Dean needed to be taught a lesson. He spread the rumor that Dean was Bisexual to the whole school.   
This rumor was brought to the attention to John, who threatened his son to “man up or be disowned”.

In fear of his father, and for being forced out of the closet, Dean beat up Cole. The fight was brutal, and the the entire school was watching. Dean, blinded by rage and fear, broke the bully’s arm. The sickening crunch caused the bystanders to panic. A teacher, hearing the commotion, thought that a fire was in the building and pulled the fire alarm. Dean was expelled from the school. 

Dean wanted to forget about the rest of high school, embarrassed and angry. Although his father was pleased at the idea of teaching Dean to be a Mechanic, Bobby convinced the high school he taught at to enroll Dean. 

The high school the Winchesters will be entering is big and modern. This doesn't change the fact that it is filled with strange teachers and even stranger students. 

And so the Winchester’s new lives are about to begin, in a high school that known for being rough. Will Sam finally find the friends he’s been waiting for? Will Dean’s past catch up to him? Is the school too good to be true? Could there be something bigger and darker be going on at the school? (Foreshadowing!!!)

Find out in the upcoming chapters!


	2. Sam’s First Day Of School (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get to see Sam experience his first day at this new high school. The endless possibilities of what can happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Sam’s POV:

Sam woke up to the sound of pans and plates clattering in the kitchen. The air smelled like butter and some type of batter. Is someone making Pancakes???

A smile formed on his face as he looked at the calendar on his wall. September Seventh, the first day of school!  
Sam was dreaming of today since the first day of Summer began. Yeah, it was nice to wake up late and spend time with his dad and brother, but he missed learning. He was even more exited about meeting his classmates. Last year, many of the students in his grade were creeped out by him. They thought he was strange. Unfortunately being too smart for his age made it hard for him to fit in. 

Could this year be different? Will he finally have some friends to relate to?

Sam’s thoughts were very rudely interrupted by the fire alarm going off, along with a loud “SHIT!!!”

The Freshman jumped out of bed and opened his door. His face was immediately met by smoke. He ran to the kitchen to see a very disoriented looking Dean, throwing the windows open and shouting “son of a Bitch!” Every five seconds. 

The older brother, still only wearing boxers and a tightly fit T-shirt, had a bed head, along with batter splattered all over his face. He was never very good at preparing food, despite making his family breakfast every morning. 

John walked in and began to laugh at the sight. He was already dressed for work, and was coming in to see what the commotion was all about. The fire alarm shut off

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “Why don’t you try cooking for us all, if you think you can do so much better?”

John smiled and shook his head, walking to the stove to scrape the burnt pancake out of the pan. “You remind me of your Uncle. He used to bake these disgusting meals just to get me to cook!” 

Sam laughed and went back to his room to get ready. It was nice to see his dad acting himself. Ever since they had moved, John had been getting better, and almost never drank. 

He decided to wear a hoodie and jeans, and packed his old and worn backpack full of supplies.   
John was not able to pay for backpacks every year, so Dean often gave Sam his old stuff. 

He ran back out to the kitchen, where he found a stack of pancakes and a glass of milk waiting for him. Dean was no longer in the kitchen, most likely spending time practicing his pick-up lines in the mirror. 

Sam rolled his eyes at the thought and began to eat his pancakes.

Shortly after, Sam was at the door with Dean, getting ready to walk to school, about a fifteen minute walk. As they left the apartment building, the Landlady, Rowena, called out to them. “Did you set off the alarms again, sweetheart? When will you ever learn that anything you bake is a disaster?” 

Dean grinned, pointing finger guns at her. “The reason those alarms went off is because I’m too hot!” 

“Get out of here, you skank!” She chided. 

Sam laughed and waved “Bye Rowena! sorry about my brother, he’s not too bright for his age”

Dean punched him 

“Jerk” Sam spat

“Bitch” 

Rowena rolled her eyes and shooed them off with her hand. “Have a nice day, Sam!”

Sam walked in silence next to his brother, his mind full of theories and plans on how the day could go. He looked up at Dean and frowned. His brother looked nervous, his green eyes darting left and right. 

“Hey Dean, are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course Sammy!”   
Despite sounding confident, Dean’s cocky grin looked forced.

“You sure? It’s okay to be nervous...”

“Me? Nervous? No way! Oh, look at that. We’re here!”

Sam observed the huge campus, containing a track, a football field, and sand volleyball court. What caught Sam’s attention most was the huge, two story building, with big letters spelling ‘library’ at the top of two huge glass doors. 

“Dean, look! I think we’re in heaven”

Sam didn’t get a reply. His brother was too busy pulling at his shirt collar. 

A big and worn hand grabbed his shoulder, causing Sam to jump. “Hey idjits, how you boys doin’?” 

Bobby was dressed in his casually, Wearing his jeans and flannel. It was strange to see him without a hat on, though.

“Uncle Bobby!”

The middle-aged man smiled warmly at Sam and Glanced at Dean. “Ready?”

Sam and his older brother nodded simultaneously, and followed their uncle to the front office. 

The front desk and office was nice, what most people would expect when entering into a high school.   
A short man, looking around 40 or 50, was yelling at the receptionist for watching videos of cats. He was wearing a black suit, like he was about to attend a funeral, and had a Scottish accent. 

Bobby walked over to the man and clasped him on the back. “Hey Crowley. These are my nephews, Sam and Dean Winchester. Boys, this is your new principal.” 

The man smiled and shook Sam’s hand. “Hey kid, your last school was very happy with you. I can’t wait to see what you do in the coming years.”

He looked up to Dean and grinned. “And I’ve heard about your strong punch! Don’t tell anyone else that I said this, but I am very impressed! I’ll know who to count on in a bar fight. I’ll tolerate violence... If the victim deserves it, that is...” 

Dean stammered and nodded, clearly embarrassed. Sam felt sorry for his brother.

Crowley looked back at Sam. “Ellen is going to be your home room teacher. According to Bobby, you should most definitely know her”

Sam grinned. he loved that he got his super cool aunt as a teacher, and was exited to see her teach. He wondered if she would curse as much as she did outside of school.

Bobby smiled “come on, kid. I’ll bring you to class”

Sam nodded, following his uncle out of the front office “Nice to meet you, Principal Crowley. Bye Dean!” 

His older brother looked nervous, but was able to croak out a tiny “see ya, Sammy”


	3. Samʻs First Day Of School- Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Here’s the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy

Sam’s POV:

Bobby’s firm hand rested on Sam’s shoulder, guiding him through the halls. They arrived to the Freshman section of the school. 

He realized that many of the kids were shorter than him. Sam was only a little smaller than Dean, and was gaining on him fast.   
Some kids spared him a glance or two, but most kept to themselves, swerving through the crowded hallways. 

As they went through, Sam noticed that no one was opening a locker, despite there being rows of them. 

“Hey Bobby, do I have a locker?”

“Not yet. In this school, the students get to choose their lockers during their first class”

The fist bell rang just as they arrived at Sam’s class. Bobby smiled fondly down at his nephew

“Kick ass, idjit” 

A familiar voice behind him shouted “No cursing in school”   
Ellen was leaning on the door, twirling her lanyard around her finger. 

Bobby rolled his eyes “you’re one to talk”. He patted Sam on the back and took off.

Sam’s aunt unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Ladies first”. Sam rolled his eyes and went in. 

“You can sit at any table you want, honey”

Sam chose to sit in the front row by a window. That way he was able to hear without being right in front of her.

Shortly after, kids filed into the room. No one sat at his table, and Sam felt a knot form in his stomach. What if no one wanted to sit with him? Is he already known as the weird new kid? 

“Hey dude, is anyone sitting here?”

Sam looked up to see a student in a grey hoodie, black jeans, and worn sneakers. he had a pencil tucked behind his ear and his backpack’s handle slung on his arm. 

“Sure! I was getting kinda worried that no one would want to sit here”

The student sat across from him and smiled. “The name is Kevin, by the way” 

They made small talk, and another kid sat down next to Kevin. She had wavy brown hair and a leather jacket on. “The name’s Meg”. There was one seat left in the room, directly next to Sam.

This seemed to be going well. A couple people seemed like they wanted to get to know him!

Ellen coughed, getting everyone’s attention. “I’m Mrs. Singer, and although I’m not one for a big introduction, I want to make something clear. You are all in high school now, so I will treat you like adults. No messing around like in middle school.” 

She explained to the students that if they were late, they would have to explain themselves to the class.

As if on cue, the door burst open. A kid with a mischievous grin stumbled in. A couple kids giggled, and Ellen sighed. This kid was obviously well known. 

Kevin rolled his eyes and looked at Sam. “Oh, you got to be kidding. He was in my 8th grade class last year.”

Ellen frowned. “You must be Gabriel Novak. I was just explaining that if a student is late, they would have to tell the class why. Care to share with us?” 

The kid frowned “that’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” 

Ellen shrugged. “Why don't you tell us why you’re late?” 

The boy (was his name Gabriel?) grinned. “I had to feed my fish. His name is ‘dog’.”

Some of the class giggled, but Ellen was not amused. “The truth please, Novak”

The kid scanned the room and his eyes met Sam’s. 

He felt his face heat up. Why is the he staring like that? Why haven’t we broken eye contact yet?

A loud cough caused Gabriel to jump. “Novak?”

“I—uh— sorry Mrs. Singer, I slept in”

Ellen rolled her eyes “I saw your siblings here earlier, why weren’t you with them?”

“We take different means of transportation”

“Take a seat”

The boy rubbed the back of his neck and crept his way over to Sam. 

Why is he coming over here? Oh wait, because the only seat left is next to mine...

The late student sat next to Sam and looked out the window. 

Ellen frowned and looked down at her computer. “Alright, I need to call in attendance, but we’ll class start after that”

The class began to talk amongst themselves, and Ellen began typing on her computer

Meg looked up at Sam and smirked. “What’s your name, stranger?” 

“Uh, my name is Sam.” 

Realization flashed in Kevin’s eyes “Oh my gosh, you’re that student!”

Sam rose his eyebrow “what?”

“Are you Sam Winchester? The one who aced all the National Latin Exams in one year?”

Meg laughed “I haven’t heard about any of that”

Gabriel flicked a crumpled up piece of paper at her, and it bounced off the tip of her nose. “That’s because you have too much weed in your ears!”

Kevin sighed and glanced back at Sam. “Are you that kid?”

“Uh— you make me sound more impressive than I really am, but yeah”

Kevin grinned “we are going to get along really well!”

Ellen proceeded to get everyone’s attention, and herded them outside to choose lockers. Sam was able to pick the top locker at the vey end of the hall, where a window ran perpendicular to it. 

Kevin took the bottom locker diagonal to him, which Sam found to be really kind. Kevin actually wants to hang out with him! 

Just as Sam finished shoving his backpack into his new locker, Gabriel walked over to him, choosing the locker above Kevin...... right next to Sam.

“Mind if I choose this locker, Sam? I want to be as far away from Mrs. Singer as possible.” 

Sam smiled   
“Sure. Don’t worry about Ellen, she is really nice when you get to know her!”

Gabriel nodded and opened his locker, putting in his backpack. Sam also noted that Gabriel’s hair looked as if it had been out in the wind. For some reason, he felt as if butterflies were trying to escape his stomach

Ellen then passed out locks to the students, and told them how to enter in a number code. 

——time skip, brought to you by MOOSE—— (my sibling went on my device and wrote this, lol)

The day seemed to move by really fast. Sam had three classes in the morning, the last two with both Kevin and Meg. Then lunch rolled around, and the trio decided to have eat together, despite a group of people trying to get Meg to join them. 

Sam thought that Meg was super nice to eat lunch with them, despite having other friends.

“So who is Gabriel? He seems to be a very loud kind of guy”

Kevin nodded as he pulled an apple from his brown paper bag. “The Novak family is an interesting one. Some say that their father, Chuck Novak, is like the celebrity of the town. He’s supposed to be an author, or something like that. One of the best writers in the state. There are even crazier rumors that one of his children are even better at writing than he is”

Meg fidgeted with her jacket zipper. “Yeah, I guess”  
She sounded a bit stressed, as if she knew something else about the Novak family....

Sam decided not to bring it up again, and changed the subject to back to homework

———

Sam had Kevin and Gabriel in his next class. The fifth one he was by himself.

Sam entered in his final period of the day, debate class. He was extremely exited for it, but also felt a pit form in his stomach. What if he doesn't know anyone in this class? 

The room had two rectangular tables on opposite sides of the room, and one tiny desk at the front. The entire class was set up to look like a strange court room.  
The teacher told Sam and the other kids, which included Meg, to stand against the wall. 

Once again, Gabriel tumbled into the room

“Hey Sam, you signed up for debate class too? Sick!” 

Gabriel gave him a sly gin and stood next to him. Sam felt the same rush he did when making eye contact with him in Ellen’s class. Sam didn’t know how to explain the feeling. It was almost like he had been pushed out of an airplane. 

The teacher waited for the class to settle down before speaking. “Hello class, I expect everyone to call each other by their last names in this class, to practice formality. You all can call me Mr. Klein.” 

Sam caught Gabriel rolling his eyes and smiled.

Mr. Klein went on. “This class will be separated into two different groups every week. You will all be given a new case, or something debatable each Monday, and the teams will argue against or for it. Tuesday and Wednesday are research days. On Thursday and Friday, we will hold a seminar based on the subject given. This week, I thought it would be fun for people to debate which is better: cake or pie?” 

The teacher began to separate people on two different sides of the room. Gabriel was put in opposite team of Sam, who was on team B. 

Mr. Klein said that his group had to argue that pie was better.

Sam got to know everyone on his team during that hour, and was very exited to debate. Sam kept finding himself glancing at Gabriel, and there was a couple times where he caught him looking. 

The bell rang, and the students flooded out. Sam and Gabriel were the last two students in the room. 

“Which one do you think is really better, Sam? Cake or pie?” 

“Eh, I’m don't have much of a sweet tooth, but pie if I had to choose...”

Gabriel gasped and placed his hand over his heart. “You aren’t a sweet tooth??? How dare you!” 

Sam laughed “how about you?”

The shorter student grinned “cake!”

The two walked out of the classroom and back towards their lockers.

“Hey Gabriel, are you doing any clubs or sports this year?”

“Huh. Haven’t thought that much about it... most likely not”

Sam nodded and opened his locker, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

“See you tomorrow, Gabriel!” 

“See ya, Sam”

Sam could of sworn that Gabriel winked, but he wasn’t sure  
Even more confusing.... did Sam wink back???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Later today, I will be posting a chapter of Dean’s first day at school! 
> 
> I’m still debating (haha, debating) if I should post all of Dean’s first day or not. Guess we’ll find out soon!


	4. Dean’s First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a very exiting school day ahead of him.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The older Winchester felt a pit in his stomach when he watched his brother leave.

“Dean. Before you get to class, I want to to come to my office.”

Dean grabbed at the necklace he had on, which his brother gave to him a couple years back as a Christmas present. He always felt a special connection to it, as if Sammy was always near him. 

The two entered into the Principals’ office, and Dean took a seat in front of the big wooden desk. He observed the pictures hanging on the wall, and recognized a familiar redhead smiling down at him

“You know Rowena?”

Crowley looked at Dean and frowned. “She’s my witch of a mother. Love her though, we have tea together every Friday. You know her?”

“Yeah.... she’s my landlady”

“Oh, then I’ll have to ask her about you sometime”

Crowley sat down behind his desk and smiled at Dean. “I know that your record is not necessarily the cleanest, but mine isn’t either, no one is perfect. That’s why I brought you in here... there are some people in this school, bad people. I promise you that they are never going away. Ive tried to get rid of them, but... things have stood in my way. I’m not worried about you and I know that you’re a good kid. Just be weary of the asses that are in the school”

Dean nodded, glad that Crowley was so understanding. “Thanks, that’s really nice”

The second bell rang, causing dean to be late.

“Don’t worry, I’ll walk you to class”

Dean felt a lump in his throat. That’s so embarrassing, having an adult walk you into the classroom...

The two got up and left them office, heading through the main hall. 

As they walked into the hall, Crowley spotted a boy with honey colored hair and a jean jacket. 

“Lucifer, what a disgusting surprise.”

“Oh, hey Crowley, still not dead yet, I see”. The kid had muddy blue eyes and wore a hideous grin, as if he had committed a murder.

Crowley sighed and brushed past him, Dean following close behind

“Hey, new kid!” The student called from behind him

Dean turned and saw the kid looking him over, as if assessing weather he was a threat.

“Welcome to hell!”

Dean felt a shiver go up his spine, and he looked back to see Crowley rolling his eyes. After passing a corner, Crowley spoke. “That is one of the asses I was telling you about. Lucifer Novak is one of the worst of them.”

Dean frowned. Great, he thought, another asshole to worry about.

Crowley gasped, and a little bit of mischief danced in his eyes. “Are you worried about getting to class on time?”

Dean shrugged. He never cared much for sitting through a boring class. “Nah, not really”

Crowley smiled “Good. I have somebody I want you to meet. I’ll make sure that you don't get in trouble in the class you miss”

Sweet, Dean thought, I get to miss an entire period!

The Winchester followed the Principal out of the building and across the campus, which was deserted, except for a kid running to the main building. Crowley laughed

“Come on, Gabriel, it’s the first day! Ellen is not going to be happy”

The kid grinned and ran faster, now at a full on sprint.

Dean followed Crowley down a hill and towards a field, where a man was yelling orders at very tired looking students.

“Gabriel is the brother of Lucifer. He’s a good kid, just stuck in a messed up family...”

Dean nodded. “Why are you taking me here?”

“I heard that you were one of the best Football players your last school had ever seen. I want you to meet our coach.”

Dean gulped. It was nice to be thought of as a decent athlete, but he wasn’t that good. 

Crowley and Dean finally made it on the open field, where the coach was yelling at the students.

“That is officially NOT how do push ups! Y’all looked like pregnant camels!” He looked up to see Dean and Crowley walking towards him.

“Ugh, now look what y’all did, making me look bad in front of our Principal!” 

Although sounding harsh, Dean realized that there was humor laced in the man’s words.

“Hey Crowley, what can I do for ya?”

Crowley lightly pushed Dean forward and smiled. “This is Dean Winchester. He’s the kid that you talked about with me a few weeks back.”

The coach looked at Dean and grinned. “Hey, kid! Nice to know that we will have a real athlete this year!”

He held out his hand for Dean to shake, and dean noticed a very strange scar on his upper forearm.

“You can call me Coach Cain!”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’ve heard about you! You’re the retired coach for the state football team!” 

Coach Cain smirked  
“Nice to know that I’m still remembered!”

Dean smiled. This was the coolest school ever! His father would be super exited to hear about this

Cain eyed the panting students on the floor. “Do you mind if ya help me out today? These students are not the easiest to teach”

That is when Dean’s day went from good to great

“I would love to help, in any way I can!”

“Alright, Winchester! Can you show them what a push up should look like?” 

Dean took off his backpack and jacket “how many do you want?”

Cain grinned mischievously  
“as many as you can give me!” 

Dean loved a challenge!

~about 70 push-ups later~

“Alright, Winchester, that’s enough!”

The students were all in awe. Dean did not even breath laboriously until around 50 push-ups! Some girls were giggling in the back, and the guys looked like deflated balloons. How were they supposed to compete with that?

Dean smiled and rose from the floor. The students all were competing now, doing as many pushups as they could.

After the push-ups, Cain decided to time all of the kids running a lap, where Dean was neck and neck with a super fit girl. Cain decided to make them race, and the girl won by less than a second. 

“What’s your name?” Dean panted, out of breath

“Charlie. You are really good!”

He clasped her on the back “you were amazing!”

Cain jogged over to them and smiled “Both of you should try out for the track team this spring!”

The hour proceed, and the students were given fifteen minutes to get out of their gym clothes. 

Cain walked over to Crowley and Dean. “What’s his first class?”   
Crowley pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, passing it to the coach.

“He doesn't have gym this year. He has art for his first class...” 

Cain snickered “yeah... no, I don't think so. I want you to move him into my class instead”

Dean was ecstatic. This was the BEST DAY EVER!

Crowley laughed and nodded “okay, he’s yours, if Dean’s okay with it.”

Dean could barley contain himself.   
“Yeah, that would be cool!”

Cain smirked. “Also, you should come to the football tryouts after school tomorrow!”

Dean nodded and grabbed his backpack

Crowley rolled his eyes and called for Charlie, who ran over. 

“What class do you have next?”

“I have history next”

“Good, Dean does too.”

Dean was pumped about having someone he knows in his class. Charlie was too, seemingly, when she high-fived Dean and headed to the locker rooms. Crowley smiled and herded Dean back towards the main building. 

“You are the coolest principal ever!” 

Crowley shrugged. “I’m not too bad, I suppose”

They walked back through the school, where Cain gave Dean the rest of the school tour.

About thirty minutes into second period, Crowley walked inside of a classroom with Dean. “Sorry Mr. Roman, It’s my fault that he’s late”

The teacher nodded. “I see. Why don't you sit next to Charlie?” 

The redhead was waving him over, and Dean smiled. This had to be the luckiest day of his life.

He walked over to the desk next to her and sat. 

The class discussion continued on for what felt like forever, but finally the bell rang.

Dean was given the locker to the left of Charlie. 

“Third period, we both have economics, fourth we have Physics.” 

Dean frowned. “I guess we will have to do boring stuff sometimes...”

Charlie laughed and looked back down at their schedules. “After lunch, we are separated. You are going to have Trigonometry for your fifth period, and writing for your last”

Dean nodded. Hopefully the day won’t last too much longer. He was exited to tell Sammy about his morning!

———

The day rolled on, and Dean discovered he had the one and only Lucifer in his Economics class.

Then Trigonometry began, and Dean was alone. He scanned the room for someone he knew, but to no avail. He sat in the back row and listened to the teacher drone on for the whole hour. 

Eventually the bell rang, and the last class of the day had arrived: Writing.

The classroom was full of books on anything from Astronomy to Horror. Dean wasn’t a huge bookworm, but he had to admit that he liked reading a book once in a blue moon. The room was dimly lit, and the tables were big enough for two people each. 

Bobby, who was the teacher of this class, decided that a seating chart was necessary, and placed Dean in the corner of the first row. 

“Just how ya like it, idjit” 

Dean rolled his eyes and placed his books on the table. He took out a pencil from his binder-ring case and stood up to sharpen it. He turned to walk towards the back of the class and bumped into someone, causing him to fall. The other student also stumbled a little, but caught himself a little more gracefully. 

A rough voice above him rang in Dean’s ears. “Sorry, I was not looking up.” 

Dean was met with the misty breath-taking blue eyes. He had dark brown hair and an anxious expression. He wore jeans and a sweat jacket. The student held out his hand, which Dean took a little to quickly.

“Sorry, it’s my fault. I should have looked where I was going before standing...”

The junior smiled and helped him up. Then he turned and walked towards Dean’s table. 

Why is he doing that..... oh, he sat down. That means that we are table partners... Well, I’m screwed.

Dean finished sharpening his pencil and returned to his seat, glancing at the stranger a couple times before going back to his work. 

Bobby actually had an interesting class. Maybe Dean was a little biast, but at least he didn’t fall asleep. Or maybe that ways because his uncle kept giving him stern looks. 

The stranger across from Dean was quiet, but wrote down a lot of notes. Dean felt as if he was swallowed a bunch of butterflies, and that they were trying to escape by slamming up against his rib cage. 

Class ended and all the students got up to leave, except Dean, who walked up to Bobby.

“How was class, Dean?” 

“All of today was surprisingly really good.... who was the guy you put me with?”

Bobby grinned “That would be Castiel. One of the best students I’ve come across in my years of teaching. Why do you want to know? I saw ya looking at him with puppy eyes!”

Dean felt blush rise up to his ears, and looked out the open door to ensure privacy.

“Bobby! I don't have a crush on him! I don't even swing tha-

“Do not lie to me, Dean! You know that I know. Your father doesn't approve, but to hell what he thinks, he’s a bigger idjit than you are!”

Dean smiled, feeling a little less worried about it. “Thanks, Bobby, but I’m fine. I just wanted to know who he was”

Bobby nodded 

“Well, Castiel is a quiet one... don't honestly know all that much else other than the fact that he is a prodigy. He is especially good at writing.”

“Alright. Thanks for class! I’ll see ya tomorrow”

Dean left the classroom and went to his locker, saying goodbye to Charlie and bolting towards the office, where he met up with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so now Dean’s met Castiel... let the shenanigans continue!


	5. The Trickster, The Older Brother, And The Coffee Shop

Gabriel’s POV:

Gabriel felt his chest tighten when he watched Sam leave. He didn’t know why, but he felt different when being with his tall friend. Could he even call him that yet?

The Freshmen grabbed his backpack and keys, walking through the halls for a shadow.

“Loki!” He heard from behind him

“Meg, I’ve told you before not to call me that here...”

The brunette smiled and punched his arm. “What are you doing after school?”

“Don’t know... have you seen Castiel?”

“No, but I can make a good guess where he is!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and nodded, walking towards to main building’s exit. He felt the cool wind against his forehead when walking out of the school. 

Gabriel walked towards the library, pushing the big glass doors open like a cowboy would saloon doors. He could see his brother leaning against a shelf and reading a book. 

“Hey Castiel! Already burying your face in a book? It’s the first day of school, live a little!”

The shadow looked up and smiled.

“I heard that you were late to school today...”

“Just get your book and let’s get out of here!”

“Okay, okay, just give me a sec”

the two brothers walked out of the library and towards the student parking lot. 

“Gabriel, I walked to school today.”

“I can bring ya home if you want. Dad let me use the bike this morning”

“No, I am fine. I want to write a bit in the coffee shop”

Gabriel sighed “ugh, fine. I’ll bring you, but you owe me a ride!”

Gabriel walked towards the motorcycle and placed his hand against the seat

“Dad should not have given you the bike yet. You just got into high school...”

“Ease up, you’re just jealous! Here, you can drive today”

Gabriel tossed the keys to his brother, who failed to catch them and fumbled very dramatically. 

Gabriel then fumbled in his backpack, pulling out his leather jacket.

After getting settled, the brothers took off. Not 30 seconds after, Gabriel was able to catch a glimpse of Sam. They drove by at regular speed, but felt as if time stopped. Will Sam see him? Gabriel couldn’t stand the thought, so he decided to face the other side of the street, where Meg was waving at him. 

About three minutes later, Gabriel and Castiel had arrived to their destination, which was a tiny building with a sign reading ‘The miss you a-latte’ 

Sure, the title was cheesy, but the shop was actually really nice. The huge windows showed of the cute interior of the inside. 

“Take the jacket off, Gabriel. It is not appropriate here.”

“Ugh! I’m tying it around my waist, nothing less”

The brothers walked in and saw a familiar face

“Hey Anna, how did you get here so fast?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. I don't even remember driving here!”

Their sister smiled from behind the counter   
“What will you be getting, dork?”

Castiel frowned and looked at the options   
“Just a cup of coffee”

Gabriel rose an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to get something for me too? You brought me here!”

“Ugh, fine! Also a piece of lemon cake for our idiot brother.”

“HEY!”

The two sat down at a table towards the back of the shop, running parallel to a huge glass window.

“Hey, Castiel?”

“Yes?”

“Have you heard about the new kid? The one that Mr. Singer and Mrs. Singer know?”

“No..... should I have?”

“Yeah, he’s in some of my classes. He’s pretty great”

“What’s his last name?”

“Winchester, I think”

“Sounds familiar... like the rifle?”

“What?”

“Yeah, the Winchester was design of rifle. fit was invented in 1866, which is a very interesting date because o—

“BORING!”

“Whatever, loser.”

“How about you? What did you do today?”

“Eh, nothing huge happened”

They sat in comfortable silence until their coffee came, and Gabriel looked out of the window

he spotted a familiar face from through the window. Sam was smiling, his arm wrapped around an older looking student. He was wearing a jean jacket, a black T-shirt, and jeans. He was also wearing a cocky smile, as if he had just on a medal. 

“Imma head out, see you later”

“Don’t forget to do your homework, Gabriel” Anna called from behind the counter. 

He could barely hear what she said, already rushing out the door, causing the tiny bell at the top of it to ring. Who was the guy next to Sam? Could he have a boyfriend??? Gabriel felt heat rush into his cheeks

“Play cool”, he thought, “Let him come to you.”

Gabriel walked slowly towards his bike, hoping to catch Sam’s eye

“Gabriel! What are you up to?”

The student next to Sam and frowned, looking down at Gabriel’s leather jacket, still tied around his waist.

“Sammy, you know this guy?”

“Yeah, he’s a classmate of mine.”

The older looking student forced a smile. “Well, nice to meet you. I’m Sam’s brother...”

Gabriel nodded and smiled. He wasn't Sam’s boyfriend! Thank God

“Just finished dropping my brother off. Nice seeing you, Sammy!” He winked and walked towards his bike.

Wait... did Gabriel just call him Sammy? 

To embarrassed to correct himself, he hoped on his bike and drove off.

His heart beat was faster than the speed limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This chapter is kind of short, so I might be posting again sometime in the next few hours
> 
> Hope you will liked it


	6. Cake Or Pie?

Sam’s POV:

The past few days had gone well for Sam! The teachers seemed to like him, and Kevin, and occasionally Meg, still hung out with him. Gabriel was a wild card though, always showing up in strange places and winking at him. Yesterday, the guy brought a metal Kazoo to class. He was extremely good as it, surprisingly! 

Today went by fast, and Sam was exited for Debate class. He couldn’t wait to crush Team A! He found really good reasons to back up his pie argument.

Mr. Klein told each team to send out their representatives. All members of The team voted for Sam to go up. 

Sam was told to stand near the center of the room, and face team B’s table. The other students were bickering, and Gabriel was shoved forward to be representative. 

Sam was getting nervous, and began to play with a string on his hoodie.

“Alright, team B will go first.”

Gabriel grinned and began to pace back and forth, making sure to make eye contact with all the students.

“Cake, a treat that can be used at any event. There are many types of cake, and there is at least one flavor that someone will like. Heck, there is even Ice Cream Cake. How do people even do that!?! Cake has very similar ingredients to bread, which is also delicious, and are both about equal in texture. Most of all, cake has been a piece, pun most definitely intended, of history! The queen of France, Marie Antoinette, is rumored to have said “Qu'ils mangent de la brioche”. In English, this means “Let them eat brioche”, a sweet French bread, also known as cake! This easy-to-bake good is not just a delicious food, but also a influential part of history!”

Sam’s chest tightened. Gabriel really did his research... but Sam knew he could pull this off!

“Pie, a delicious desert that has been made by families throughout time. I guarantee that every person in this room has had pie before, no matter if it was Pumpkin pie at Thanksgiving dinner, or a sweet Lemon Meringue pie at a wedding. You can even use sweet potatoes as a ingredient for pie. Therefore pie is healthier, allowing people to eat more of it! The Apple Pie is practically the national anthem desert of America, and you can always find some at a fourth for July party. Why waste calories on a fancy kind of bread, when you can eat a more healthy and prideful alternative? Also, pie can be used as a projectile, hence the activity of being pied in the face. Who could pass up an opportunity like that, where you can eat it and throw it into someone’s face?” 

Gabriel looked flabbersmacked. Sam knew that mentioning pie as a way to prank others would find his soft spot. 

The bell rang shortly after, and the class rushed out, once again leaving the two boys alone.

Before Sam could say anything, Mr. Klein clasped the boys on the back.

“Good job, you two! By any chance, would you both be interested in debate club? It takes place after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays...”

Sam grinned. “Yeah! I don't have much going on after school, so it would be really fun!”

Gabriel laughed 

“Sure, I would love to face Sam again in another debate-to-the-death!”

Mr. Klein smiled and sent the two out of the room

“Sam, that was so cool when you mentioned that pie can be used as a weapon. I was floored!”

“Thanks, you too! I like that you mentioned the history of cake”

The two rambled on as they walked to their lockers. 

“Hey, dweebs! Stop geeking out before I throw up!” Meg screamed from her locker.

Today was great!

———

Dean’s POV:

The week seemed to drag on for eternity. He still sat next to Charlie in almost all his classes. Today he noticed that a familiar figure sitting in the back corner of the History room. 

“Wait, Castiel is in this class?”

Charlie looked behind her and smiled. “Yeah, he is also in your Trig class! Dude, are you asleep all the time???”

Dean lightly punched her and looked back to the teacher, who was still droning on about the civil war. He glanced back a couple times to see Castiel, who was writing notes and listening to the teacher admiringly. 

“How could he find history so interesting?” Dean thought to himself, “I can barely keep my eyes open...”

The teacher continued talking, and Dean found a better reason to listen; because Castiel was. 

The bell rang and the rest of the day seemed to whirl by. Except for Writing class, that is. 

Bobby was telling the students about their new assignment.

“You all are going to write a short story about an emotion you’ve once experienced. To make this interesting, a competition will take place. Next Friday, I will read aloud to the class everyone else’s writing, anonymously of course. At the end of the reading, everyone will vote who did the best, and no, you can’t vote for yourself. The winner will get an extra 5% added to theIr lowest test of the quarter. The runner-up will get 3%.”

The class had very mixed emotions. Surprisingly, Dean was exited. Bobby always knew how to make things interesting.

Dean spared a quick glance at Castiel, who had a smile plastered on his face. 

The bell rang and people began to pack up.

Dean fumbled out out the class and took a deep breath. He was afraid of being what could happen if he were to make eye contact with his table partner. Castiel, ever since crashing into Dean on day one, hasn’t spared him a second glance. 

How does Dean feel so strange around him? He doesn't even know Castiel’s last name...

Dean felt the gut-wrenching feeling fade away as he spotted Sam walking. The kid next to him was wearing a familiar leather jacket. Isn’t Gabriel a bit young to be wearing something like that? He had spotted the kid wearing it outside a few times, along with a few other kids. Now that he thought of it, the jacket was identical to Lucifer’s. 

After sam finished getting his things, Dean walked out with him.

“Can we stop by the library? I need to find a book on pie...”

“.... why pie?”

“For my debate class. Tomorrow is our final day to prove that pie is better than cake”

Dean laughed. “Hell yeah, pie is the best!”  
He was in love with pie ever since he had been a child. He would have had to shun Sam if he thought cake was better. 

The brothers walked inside the library and found the food section, where sam was pulling multiple books on pie off of the selves. 

Then a Kazoo could be heard from behind

“Hey Sam, we meet again!” 

Gabriel held his kazoo in between two fingers like a cigar, and had a cowboy hat on. Where did he even get the hat???

“Pie is better, Gabriel. You and your team are going down tomorrow!” Sam threatened, while struggling to hold the pile of books in his arms. 

Then a rough voice could be heard from behind Sammy

“You can not check out that many books from the library. Believe me, I have tried”

Castiel was wearing his sweat jacket and jeans, and his arms were, like Sam’s, full of books.

Dean felt heat rise into his cheeks. “Then why are you holding so many books?” 

Castiel grinned. “I am going to be here a while. I have writer’s block on the writing assignment...”

Gabriel ran over to Castiel tried to flick his nose, who easily avoided him by swerving to the side

“Watch it, Gabriel, or you will not have a bike to ride home on”

Castiel looked back to Sam. “Gabriel told me about you the other day. So, the name Winchester... is there any connection?”

Sam smiled. “I never asked about it... I will tonight, though! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that before.”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “What is he talking about, Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “The Winchester was a rifle used in the Civil War.”

Castiel looked up at Dean for the first time since they met. His intelligent blue eyes were even more stunning than before.

Oh god

“So are you Sam’s brother, then? Mr. Singer never uses our last names, so I was not sure”

Dean couldn’t get his throat to open up. What does he say?

“I— uh, yeah. I’m Sammy’s brother”

Castiel smiled and nodded towards Gabriel. “That is my little brother. He can be a handful sometimes...”

Gabriel grinned. “You’re just jealous that I’m hotter than you”

Dean could beg to differ on that statement 

Castiel rolled his eyes and then looked back up at Dean. “So what are you going to write about?”

Dean frowned. He hadn’t thought about it yet. “uh— It’s... a surprise!”

Castiel smiled. “I look forward to hearing it in class.”

Gabriel took the moment that Castiel was distracted to flick his nose, who grabbed his keys in response

“HEY!!!! Give it baaaack!”

“I warned you. Now you have to walk home”

Dean laughed.   
Sam smiled and put two of the books back on the shelf. “I think we have to get going, but it was nice seeing you two!”

Dean nodded hesitantly, still staring at Castiel attentively

“Okay....”

Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him towards the exit

The warm feeling didn’t leave Deans chest when they walked home, nor did it when he was trying to sleep at night. 

Just then, inspiration sparked within Dean

Could he write about this feeling? 

And so Dean began to write, and didn’t stop until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you all are safe and healthy!
> 
> What do you guys think is better: Cake or pie?


	7. Writer’s Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get to see a little of what Castiel is thinking and experiencing at home.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

Castiel’s POV:

Castiel was still in the library, hunching over a small table light and skimming words on a page. Slowly, he felt his eyes shut, and his head fell onto the book

~~~~~~~~~~~time skip, brought to you by MOOSE~~~~~~~~~~~

He was back in Mr. Singer’s room. It was the first day of school, and Castiel was relived to be back. It was way better than home, at least...

Mr. Singer had just told him where to sit, and Castiel was looking down at the floor while walking. He rammed into someone and stumbled. Looking behind him, he saw that the person he ran into was on the floor, dazed.

Castiel felt so bad. “Sorry, I was not looking up.” 

Castiel eyes were greeted by a shamrock green. The student’s eyes were wide, as if he had seen a ghost.

His voice was low and quiet, as if he was ashamed of something.

“Sorry, it’s my fault. I should have looked where I was going...”

Castiel tried to give him a reassuring smile and held his hand out as support. 

When he stood, Castiel felt a strange feeling spread in his chest. The green-eyed student was tall, standing a few inches taller than Castiel. He was wearing a worn jean jacket with a black shirt underneath. Castiel definitely didn’t notice how his muscles moved from underneath his clothing.

Castiel turned around and walked towards his seat. He felt the student’s eyes on him, and Castiel’s stomach turned

Well... he’s screwed

~~~~~~~~

Castiel felt a vibration in his pocket and his eyes shot open. His phone was on 15%

The junior cursed, knowing this meant he would have to go home soon.

Castiel rubbed his eyes and tried to continue reading. Hopefully, an idea would pop up in his mind before he had to go home.

Another hour passed, and he still made no progress. Sighing, Castiel begrudgingly packed up his things, knowing that he wouldn’t find the cure to his writer’s block here.

He walked out of the library and locked it. The librarian decided to give him keys to the library in Freshman year, tired of waiting for Castiel to finish reading. 

His cell phone went off, and Castiel saw his phone was on 9%. Well, that’s not good...

“Hello, Lucifer. I just finished studying in the library”

“Where are ya, man? You’re missing the meeting! Amara is not going to be happy...”

“I am not going. I don't want to be a part of it, and you can tell Amara that.”

Castiel hung up before he could receive a reply, and checked the time on his phone. 11:36

Castiel frowned and walked towards the parking lot, where Gabriel’s bike was still waiting there for him.   
He chuckled to himself when he though of Gabriel walking all the way home. Serves him right for booking him in front of Dean.

The cold night air blew on his skin as he drove home. 

His family lived in a old mansion on the outskirts of town. It was quiet and scenic, just as the Novaks liked it. There has been rumors that the house was haunted. Back in the Puget Sound War, between 1855 and 1856, the home was used as a storage room. In 1949, a fire brought devastation to the home. It stood vacant until Chuck bought it, who hoped it would give him the atmosphere to write his novels. After living there for a month, Chuck had formed a distaste for it. He couldn’t sell it, despite offering only a hundred dollars for it. 

Castiel, unlike the rest of his family, loved the home. It felt as if he was living in a piece of history.

He hoped off his bike and unlocked the iron gate. 

Castiel parked the motorcycle in the Circular driveway and walked up the steps to unlock the door. A few lights were still on around the house. He knew that Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel would be at the meeting, along with Chuck, their father. Anna could be home, but she was most likely also at the meeting

The tired Junior walked up the spiral staircase and through the hallway, making it to his room. 

Unlike the rest of the mansion, Castiel’s room was simple.

He heard a tiny mew.

“Hey, darling. Miss me?”

A lean black cat squeezed itself out from underneath Castiel’s bed, rubbing her face against his leg. The junior smiled and picked her up

“How was your day, Hailey?”

The cat blinked at Castiel with her bright yellow eyes.

He smiled and placed her onto his desk. He then unpacked his book bag. 

About an hour after Castiel began writing, a knock was heard at his bedroom door.

Hailey immediately jumped off the desk and slid back underneath the bed. It was obvious that the cat sensed Castiel’s unease.

Michael opened the door and frowned at his brother

“Amara is really unhappy with you.... dad is angrier...”

The junior frowned.

“I told you, just as I told dad and the rest of the family, I’m done! I can’t risk it anymore, not when I’m so close to getting out of here.”

Michael closed the door behind him and sat on Castiel’s bed. 

“You have to admit that you had fun while it lasted. You’re just like the rest of us! When will you realize that?”

Castiel was scowling now.

“I almost got caught. I’m never doing that again.”

Michael sighed

“You were one of our best! If you decided to stay, you would be even richer than dad.”

“The only reason I did it was because Chuck threatened my college education. I never wanted to do... that”

Castiel heard Michael cry out and he looked up. Apparently, Hailey thought that Michael’s toes were tiny mice and decided to attack them. He had scratches all over his big toe, and some blood welled up. The older brother got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Castiel could hear a muffled “damn that cat!” From his brother.

“God girl, Hailey!”

The cat purred and jumped into his lap, pawing at Castiel’s nose

Castiel once again checked the time. 1:50

He wondered if Dean was still awake. Probably not, but if he was, he wondered what he was doing. 

Little did Castiel know, Dean was wondering the same thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. The threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This is the chapter when things get interesting!

Dean’s POV:

It was the Wednesday morning before school, two days before his assignment was due in Bobby’s class. Surprisingly, Dean was able to complete his paper, and the only thing left that he needed to do was edit. 

The past few days went well. Charlie was really nice, eating lunch and doing homework with him. He even made it on the football team. The players that made tryouts were nice, but not as good as Dean thought they would be.

Castiel still didn’t look at him, which hurt Dean a lot more than he expected. He felt a desperate need to get the junior’s attention. It took a while, but Castiel was becoming friendlier, greeting Dean when he entered writing class. Despite this, the junior still didn’t look at Dean for some reason. After some snooping, Dean was able to discover that Castiel’s locker was at the end of the hallway corner, about 50 feet from Dean’s.

Dean shoved his books in his backpack and put on his Football Varsity jacket, getting ready to leave his home.

—————-

Most of the day had gone uneventfully... until the passing period after lunch.

He heard a commotion in the hallway. A group of people were yelling, and a very familiar voice was calling out.

Dean pushed through the crowd. 

“Sam?”

Lucifer had Dean’s brother pinned up against the wall.

The attacker looked at him and smirked.“So this little brat is your brother!”

Dean clenched his jaw. How dare he touch Sammy?! 

“Let. Him. Go” 

Lucifer laughed and released the freshman, who scurried behind Dean.

“What are you going to do, Winchester?”

Dean felt himself losing it.

“Don’t ever touch him again, or you’re going to find out.”

“Aw, that’s cute. He shouldn’t have been in the Junior hallway! I was just teaching him a lesson.”

Dean snapped, lunging at Lucifer and punching him in the face.

The crowd gasped, and a couple students let out a quiet “ooooooooooo” 

Lucifer spit blood at Dean, landing on his white T-shirt. “Oh, you’re DEAD, Winchester!”

Lucifer ducked another knuckle sandwich and sucker punched Dean in the eye

The crowd was going wild. Good thing Dean was taught street fighting at a young age. 

By the end of the fight, Dean had Lucifer in a head lock. Both boys were littered with blood and bruises. Dean let go of Lucifer and stood up, just as Crowley pushed through the crowd. He did not look happy

“You boys! You’re both coming with me. Also Charlie, Jo, and Sam”

As Dean pushed through the crowd and caught the sight of blue eyes. Realization hit Dean like a baseball bat to the stomach

Oh God... Castiel and Gabriel are brothers... which means that Lucifer and Castiel are brothers

Dean felt embarrassment rise in his chest as he followed the principal to the office. He and Lucifer were sent to the nurse, and the bystanders were brought into Crowley’s private office. 

An hour passed by and Lucifer was sent into the office. Sam, Charlie, and Jo walked out.

“Sammy, are you okay?”

Sam nodded. “I was in the hallway looking for you, but Lucifer got to me first...”

Jo grinned. “You took that bitch down!”

Charlie nodded. “We tried our best to pin it on Lucifer... hopefully you make it out of this unscathed” 

Dean gulped. He had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be so lucky. 

Charlie, Jo, and Sam went back to class. A few more minutes passed by, and Dean grew nervous in the silence.

“Hey, Dean.”

He could only see the outline of a student by the door. The nurse made Dean take out his contacts, but he could recognize that rough voice anywhere. 

“Castiel?”

The fuzzy figure came closer, and Dean was able to make out a small smile

“Mind if I sit with you?”

Dean felt his ribs tighten, which he blamed on the beating he took an hour back

“Yeah, sure”

Castiel sat down and looked at Dean, his black eye in specific. 

“I’m sorry I hurt him. I know he’s your brother, but I had to do something” 

Castiel shrugged. “Lucifer had it coming. I have never approved of his stupidity, and his actions have finally caught up to him.”

“Why aren’t you in Trig right know?”

“I was able to convince our teacher to let me check on you and Lucifer. How are you, Dean?”

The junior felt a stinging in his eye, causing him to wince. “I’m good. Your brother really packs a punch, though”

Castiel nodded. “Lucifer takes pride in his physical capabilities. It can be really annoying sometimes”

“Wait, so how are you and Lucifer both in junior year? You aren’t twins, are you?”

“God no, and I’m glad for it. He should be in senior year with Michael, who is his twin, but was held back.”

“Ah, that makes sense... Have you gotten an idea for the writing competition yet?”

“yeah, but I’m not sure I will be able to influence people with it...”

“I’m sure you’ll do great! People keep telling me how good of a writer you are, so I’m exited to hear it this Friday”

Castiel broke eye contact and fidgeted with his sleeve. Dean could swear that he saw his cheeks flush

The office door opened and a scowling Lucifer stumbled out. He glared at Dean with a burning hatred.

“I’ll win next time, Winchester, and it’ll be a fight you won’t walk out of”

Castiel stood up and glared at his brother. “There won’t be a next time, assbutt”

Did Castiel just say assbutt??? 

Lucifer looked at his brother and scowled 

“Dad isn’t going to like this... and you know what happened last time you failed him, don't you?”

What the hell was Lucifer talking about?

“You don't scare me, and dad doesn't either.”

“Oh, you should be scared”

The two Novaks had a stare down, and it reminded Dean of a cowboy movie he once watched on a TV series.

Lucifer chuckled. “I wouldn’t come home tonight if I were you...”

“You can’t tell me what to do”

Lucifer stormed out of office, leaving Castiel and Dean alone

“Castiel... that was really cool of you...”

The other student was frowning, and Dean could tell that he was deep in thought.

“Yeah.... no problem...”

Before Dean could ask what Lucifer meant by his threat, Crowley coughed in the doorway of the office.

“Coming, your highness?”

Dean felt his cheeks warm 

“Thanks for checking on me... Cas”

Was it too soon to give Castiel a nickname?

Dean got up and entered Crowley’s office. He heard the door shut behind him, sealing his fate.

The Principal waited for about few moments before speaking

“I was expecting you to be back in here someday, but not so soon”

Dean looked down at his feet and frowned.

“I’m really sorry, sir. I saw him holding Sammy to the wall, and I couldn’t just stand by and wait for him to get hurt”

Crowley paced across his office. “... Do you care about missing the rest of school?”

Dean looked up, confused. What is Crowley going to do? What was his punishment?

“No?”

the principal fished his car keys out from his pocket. “Let’s go, then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be posting the next chapter soon, so you won’t have to deal with an annoying cliffhanger of what happens to Dean. 
> 
> Hope you all are healthy and safe!


	9. Crowley takes Dean on a field trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!

Dean’s POV:

Dean had a lot of weird days... but this was by far the weirdest.

Here he was, sitting in the passenger’s seat of his principal’s 2005 minivan, listening to ACDC’s “highway to hell”. 

“Is this legal?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is it legal to take a student out of school without parental permission???”

“.........”

“Principal Crowley?”

“.... It’s not illegal if we don't get caught....”

Dean shrugged. “Fair enough”

Crowley pulled into a lot and parked. “Come on”

The very confused junior followed his principal across the parking lot and into a McDonalds. 

“Wait.... are we eating?”

“No, we are going to buy shoes at a fast food chain. Of course we are eating!”

They ordered their food and sat down. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be giving me a detention or something?”

“You did me a solid today, Winchester. I was waiting for some kid to come along and beat that ass for almost four years! That, and this will probably be you last meal before Lucifer guts you....”

Dean forced a laugh. “You’re kidding, right?”

The McDonald’s employee walked over and dropped off their food

“So what is Lucifer’s deal, anyway?”

Crowley sighed

“The Novak family is.... dangerous, to put it one way. Every kid has done something that is unforgivable to this town. Their father and aunt are worse... causing trouble since they first arrived to town.”

Dean felt unease grow in his stomach.

Is Castiel included in that? That can’t be possible, he’s so shy and quiet.

“Wait, so are all of them bad? I know that Lucifer obviously sucks, but the others don't seem so bad...”

Crowley took a bite of his burger 

“Gabriel is conflicted... he is a trickster, pulling pranks on people who don't deserve it. He hasn’t done anything half as bad as the others, however. Lucifer is the most frequent thorn in my side. You see, the Novaks are supposedly the richest family in town, most likely in the whole region. Although Chuck has made a lot of money from his horror novels, he should not be as rich as he is”

“Where did the rest of the money come from, then?”

“That’s the mystery! There are many rumors, but none of them have been confirmed...”

“What are things that the Novaks are rumored to have done?”

Crowley frowned.

“Their stories aren’t mine to tell. I promise that if you stick around, you’ll find out.”

Dean felt chills go up his spine. He took a a fry off his plate, trying to regain the appetite he lost.


	10. Ice cream and competition

Gabriel’s POV:

The Freshman scanned his fourth period class and walked over to Kevin

“Hey dude, do you know where Sam is? I wanted to remind him that debate club is after school today”

Kevin sighed. “I’m starting to get worried. Sam left the cafeteria half way through lunch and I haven’t seen him since...”

Gabriel frowned. This wasn’t like him. He hasn’t known Sam for long, but he wouldn't miss class like this.

———

A couple hours passed, and Gabriel was now sitting at his group table in debate class. 

Why was he so nervous? He hasn’t known Sam for too long, why did he care so much?

About thirty minutes in, the classroom door opened. A tired looking Sam walked over to the teacher and passing him a slip. Mr. Klein shot him a worried look before telling him to start studying with his group.

Gabriel wasn’t allowed to leave his seat until the end of class, but he tried to give Sam a reassuring smile

The last hour went by excruciatingly slow, and he was barely able to concentrate. The bell finally rang and Gabriel launched out of his seat

“Hey man, you weren’t in fourth period today. Are you okay?

Sam nodded. “I got caught up in some drama... Dean and another junior got in a fight”

Gabriel frowned

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, Dean’s tough.... same with the other guy.”

“What was the other junior’s name?”

“I don't remember. If you see a student with a fat lip, that’s him...”

Before Gabriel could say anything else, Mr. Klein walked over to them and grinned. 

“Hey, boys! The debate club meeting is in the library in two hours. I really recommend coming, I have something in great store for you!”

And so the Freshmen went to their lockers and packed up their things. 

Gabriel shut his locker and leaned against it, twirling his Kazoo in his fingers. “We have two hours to kill... how are you going to spend it?”

Sam looked down at his phone and rolled his eyes. “Well, Dean isn’t at school anymore. He just texted me that Crowley brought him to... a McDonald’s???”

Gabriel laughed. “Guess Dean isn’t getting screwed over, then”

Sam sighed and put his phone away

“I don't know what I’m going to do for the next couple hours... do you?”

“Not yet... actually, now that I think of it, there’s an ice cream shop near by. Maybe I’ll do my Chemistry homework there. Do... do you want to come along? I’ll pay for it if you help me understand what the hell stoichiometry is...”

Sam laughed. “Sure, dude. That sounds fun!”

Gabriel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay, cool”

A feminine voice behind them purred. “May I come along? I also don't know what stoichiometry is”. Meg walked over to Gabriel and smiled mischievously 

Kevin ran up behind Sam. “Can I tag along too? I just found out that my mom can’t pick me up until really late tonight...”

Gabriel forced a smile. “Sure!”

———

And so here Gabriel was, sitting at a cramped table and sharing a banana split with his classmates. 

Meg was doing something with her phone while Sam explained to Kevin how the equation in front of them worked.

Gabriel heard a ding in his pocket and took out his phone. It was from Meg

Meg: Aww, you are so hopeless

Gabriel: What are you talking about???

Meg: dude, its so obvious! 

Gabriel: Why are you texting me? 

Meg: just to bother you. You should see your face rn

Gabriel: Ugh, Why are you like this?

Meg: so.... Castiel didn’t Show up to the meeting. Are you going to talk to him about it?

Gabriel: Can we not do this right now?

Meg: I’m just saying that he needs to be careful...

~Gabriel has left the chat~

The students hung at the ice cream shop for around an hour. Sam stood up and tugged at Gabriel’s sleeve.

“Gabriel and I should probably get going.”

The Novak nodded, trying to ignore the look Meg shot at him.

Gabriel and Sam left the shop. 

“Hey Gabriel? I realized that Meg and a couple others in school call you Loki sometimes... what’s that all about?”

Gabriel felt as if he got hit by a bus. Why did Sam have to ask about this!?!

“I— its not to big of a deal... just a nickname people decided to give me a few years back”

“Huh... it’s an fitting choice for you, considering that Loki is the Norse god of chaos.”

Gabriel chuckled nervously. “Yeah, people tend to think that.”

“What do you think Mr. Klein was talking about when he said today’s meeting was important?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Beats me”

They arrived on campus and entered the library, where a group of around 50 students were waiting.

Gabriel gulped. “I guess today is important”

The two Freshman walked over to a crowded table and sat in the remaining seats. 

Mr. Klein clasped his hands together and smiled

“Hey everyone! Every year, debate club members are broken into partners. Just like how any sport works, two groups are put up against each other a week, and whoever gets the most teacher votes wins. Each team can only lose twice, so you will all have to be careful”

A student raised her hand

“What is the prize at the end?”

“Great question! The reward is $200, along with an invitation to compete with other district winners. Trust me, the real reward is if you beat the other schools!”

“Are we assigned to someone specific or is it by choice?”

“Actually, I’ve split the teams already, based on the skill and chemistry they have. Whoever wants to enter the competition should come up to me and see who they are partnered with”

All the students shot up and ran over to him. Sam at his friend and smiled

“Hopefully we’re partnered together, Gabriel”

Gabriel felt his chest tighten. “Yeah.... me too.”

So the boys walked up to Mr. Klein, who was being surrounded by rabid students.

Mr. Klein decided that reading off people’s names would be more efficient than people asking the same question 100 times.

“Sam and Gabriel. Come down to me, please”

They did as told, along with two Sophomores. Mr. Klein smiled at the four students. 

“You four will be competing against each other in next Friday. Gabriel and Sam, you will be arguing that cats are better than dogs. You two” he pointed to the Sophomores “will be arguing that dogs are better. You all are dismissed”

Gabriel and Sam walked out of the library.

“Dude, this is the best debate prompt we could have gotten! Castiel has a cat, and I bet he has a ton of reasons for why cats are better!”

“That’s so cool! I’ve never had a pet, so I’m glad that you have some experience!”

Gabriel felt his heart sink. “I guess I should go home...”

Sam frowned. “Me too. I need to make sure that Dean is still alive...”

“I— I had a lot of fun with you today”

Sam smiled shyly. “Me too. We should do this again sometime”

They went their separate ways, Gabriel walking to the parking lot. 

He hopped on his bike and smiled to himself. “You’re going to be the death of me, Winchester”

———

Gabriel drove home with a stupid grin on his face.... until he got home, that is. 

The moment he stepped inside, he heard shouting.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?! CASTIEL THREATENED YOU?!?!?!”

Lucifer and Chuck were standing at the base of the spiral stairs

They turned their heads to look at Gabriel. Lucifer had a fat lip and a bruise was forming on his cheek bone. He looked so pathetic that Gabriel almost wanted to laugh

“What happened to you? Did you get run over by a truck, or something?”

Chuck crossed his arms and scowled

“He lost a fight to some pussy called Dean Winchester.”

OH SHIT! Lucifer was the junior that Dean got in a fight with...

“Wait, how did the fight start?”

Lucifer growled. “His stupid brother was roaming the junior hallways. I thought that the kid needed to be taught a lesson, to stay on his side of the school.”

Gabriel was pissed. “You deserved what you got!”

Chuck looked at his sons and scowled 

“Castiel had the nerve to check on Dean and not Lucifer.... And when Lucifer threatened Dean, Castiel defended him.”

Gabriel felt his throat tighten

“What are you talking about???”

“Castiel Novak betrayed his family. He also hasn’t gone to any of the meetings in months! This was the last straw... Castiel needs to be dealt with”

Michael walked into the room and glared at his father.

“That’s insane! Cassie is one of us, you can’t just do that.”

“He’s not apart of this family anymore”

Lucifer also looked shocked. “Yeah, dad. It’s not that big of a deal, I’m sure Castiel change his mind.”

Gabriel felt tears well up into his eyes. He raced up the stairs and into Castiel’s room, slamming the door and locking it. 

His older brother wasn’t there. Castiel’s cat was sitting on the windowsill, waiting for her owner to return.

Panic set in and Gabriel plopped down on the neatly made bed.

What if he never sees his brother again? When dad makes a threat, he’s serious...

Tears slid down Gabriel’s face, and he hid underneath the covers of his brother’s bed. Hailey looked at him sideways, like Castiel did whenever he didn’t understand something. She hopped off the window sill and onto the bed, sliding between Gabriel’s arms. 

He fell asleep like that, crying and holding Hailey.

And Castiel didn’t come home that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> I know this a bit of a longer chapter, so let me know if you liked it this long!


	11. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Novak searches for his missing brother.

Michael’s POV: 

The senior grabbed his keys and ran out of the house

He had to find his brother, no matter what. He had to get to castiel before anyone else did.

Michael loved his brother. Sure, he loves all his siblings, but Castiel was different. He had dreams and wanted to have a life. Castiel wanted to go to college... that’s the whole reason he got caught up in all of this in the first place.

He kept trying to call his younger brother, but only reached his voice mail. about thirty minutes into the drive, Michael received a text from an unknown number

Unknown number- report junk

817-336-9627: meet me at the spot

“817-336-9627” has blocked you number

Michael knew exactly where to go. He used to bring Castiel to an abandoned building when they were younger. They used to do everything there: play board games, do homework, play indoor soccer. He even taught Cassie to street fight there (I know, the Novak family is strange). They were never caught, and the rest of the Novak family was unaware of their secrecy hideout, it being a county away. 

The senior went way over the speed limit, knowing that time was essential to seeing Castiel. He decided to park about fifteen minutes away, to ensure that no one was following him. He eventually made it to the building, which was practically falling apart at this point. He went in and raced up the stairs. He made it to the top and entered back into the cold, open air. 

Castiel was sitting behind the broken air conditioner, drinking out of a beer bottle and looking out at the view. Michael knew that he was a light weight and was worried by seeing two empty bottles next to him.

The light’s of the city were beautiful. There was no noise, as if the world was stuck in time.

“Cassie.... are you okay?”

The junior glanced over at Michael and frowned, turning his head back to continue looking at the view.

Michael walked over to his brother and sat next to him

“Why? Why would you stand up to Lucifer, when you knew what Chuck would do?”  
Castiel took another swig of beer, still silent.

Michael sighed. “Did you do it for the Winchester guy? I haven’t seen him around school..”

Castiel’s eyes flashed with recognition when Michael mentioned his friend.

“Yes. Lucifer threatened him... and it was a serious threat. I do not know why I decided to fight back, or how it happened. Dean... is nice... he is the first person to talk to me since.....”

Michael put his arm around his brother. He could tell that Castiel was drunk due to all the pauses he kept making.

“He sounds like someone I would like.”

Castiel chuckled and took another long drink, finishing his bottle.

“Yeah, you would. He’s tough, like you. He also is relentless... I tried ignoring him at first, but he still keeps trying to talk to me...”

Michael nodded. “What does he look like?”

Castiel reached into a plastic bag, pulling out another beer bottle. This would be his fourth

“He’s tall, most likely 6’1. He’s on the football team and he sometimes wears the varsity jacket to school. His hair is light brown, and his eyes... they are so green.”

Michael smiled

“Sounds like a catch! And what is he like?”

Cassy rolled his eyes and smiled, taking a sip from his fourth bottle

“He’s kind. He didn’t pay any attention in history class at first, but he’s been getting into it now. He really doesn't enjoy Trigonometry, though. I think he likes writing. He always asks questions and comments on things... I think that he might be hiding something, though. He always looks ashamed of something...”

Michael nodded

“Most people are hiding things, Cassie. Hell, look at our family. We are the perfect examples of secretive people.”

Castiel tilted his head back, resting it on the back of the air conditioner. He was pale, obviously regretting his decision to consume so much beer.

“Should you be drinking this much?”

“Probably not, but its the only thing that has been keeping me sane right now... is Dad mad at me?”

Michael frowned

“Yeah... I don't think it’s safe for you to come home...”

Castiel scowled and took another chug of beer

Michael looked at his brother and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Are you going to school tomorrow?”

Castiel shrugged. “Yes. I think its the safest place, considering that Dad can’t hurt me there.. and I want to go to school on Friday. I need to turn in a paper for writing class...”

Michael frowned

“Okay... I know that you don't like the idea of bringing weapons to school, but I brought you a knife...”

Castiel sighed and took the silver blade from his brother.

“Is Lucifer still mad at me? I’m angry at him for hurting Dean, but I still care about him.”

Michael smiled at him. “He loves you, Cassie. Nothing will change that... he’s just rough around the edges”

Castiel smiled tiredly, and downed his fourth bottle, causing Michael to wince. He couldn’t imagine the hangover Castiel would be experiencing tomorrow.

“Gabriel is worried about you...”

Castiel’s jaw softened, and he looked down at the empty bottle in his hands

“We need to protect him from Dad and Amara, no matter what.”

Michael nodded. “We will, but you’re our main priority right now.”

“Thanks, Michael. You are always there for me...” 

The older brother nodded

“Your rat also misses you...”

“Hailey is a cat, Michael”

The senior smiled. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while looking at the view.

“I should get going so dad doesn’t get suspicious. I’ll check on you after school, at the library.”

The two boys parted, and the dread in Michael’s stomach disappeared

———

Michael came back home at three in the morning, entering into Lucifer’s room

His twin was also drinking. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he had been crying.

“Why did I have to tell dad? Now Castiel might get hurt... and it’s all my fault”

Lucifer’s voice sounded quiet and cracked, as if something crawled in his throat and died

“You can apologize to him tomorrow... I think that he would like that”

Michael left the room and across the hall, to Gabriel’s room. The bed was vacant.

The senior frowned and checked Anna’s room. Gabriel wasn’t there either. Lastly, he checked Castiel’s room. The door was locked, so he grabbed a safety pin and fidgeted with the hole. A click was heard and the door creaked open. There Gabriel was, passed out and holding Hailey in his arms.

Michael didn’t sleep that night. He spent knew that he would have to protect his family, because no one else would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I promise the next ones will be less angsty... there might even be a little fluff.... maybe ;)


	12. The Writing Competition

Dean’s POV:

His eye was no longer swollen but the purple bruise really stood out. His body was covered in them, but he guessed that it was not that shocking. The skin above his ribs were the most discolored, almost a black color.

It was Thursday, a day before the writing competition. Dean got in a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a flannel.

Sam walked in and smiled. “Let’s go, Dean!”

Sam rambled on about debate club, but Dean could barely hear what he was saying.

They finally arrived at school

Dean walked to his locker, where Charlie was already waiting for him

“Hey, Dean. How’s the eye?”

“Yeah, you tell me...”

“Hey, Winchester!” The junior didn’t look great. His eyes were red, and his voice cracked. His swollen lips were bruised. 

“Lucifer”

The Novak walked up to him, trying to talk as quietly as possible

“...I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have picked on your brother.”

“It’s okay... I probably would have done the same thing a year back”

Lucifer gave a tiny smile and his bruised lips cracked. He them next bolted, leaving Charlie and Dean stunned.

“What?”

———

Dean walked into history class and scanned the room.

Dean’s eyes almost immediately found Castiel. He had his head down, and his breathing was slow. Dean felt a painful squeeze inside his stomach. Was Cas okay?

The Winchester frowned and walked over to Charlie

“Sorry, but I think I’m going to sit next to Cas today and see if he’s alright...”

If Castiel heard Dean say his name, he made no sign of it, his head still resting on the desk. 

Charlie winked, and he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Castiel woke up about ten minutes into class. Now that his head was up, Dean could tell that Cas didn’t sleep well... if at all. His tired, blue eyes looked zoned out. Whenever the teacher talked, Castiel winced. 

“Hey, Cas. Are you okay?”

The shorter student winced, looked at Dean sleepily. His eyes widened a little, and his head tilted. 

“Dean?”

The student had to keep his breathing in check. “Yeah, that would be me. Are you okay?”

Cas nodded, but he seemed far away, still staring into Dean’s eyes. 

“Yeah... just have a headache...”

The teacher coughed, causing Cas to jump

“What are you boys talking about?”

Dean felt as if the room had gotten a hundred degrees hotter. “Nothing, sir. Sorry”

The teacher continued talking, causing Castiel to wince. The bell rang an hour later, and Dean followed Castiel out of the room.

Before Dean could say anything, he heard a voice from behind him

“Castiel?”

Gabriel didn’t look very well either. His eyes, like Lucifer’s, were red. Castiel looked behind him and smiled. 

Gabriel walked up to Castiel and hugged him tightly. “Where were you last night???” 

Dean felt dread form in his stomach. Cas didn’t go home last night... like Lucifer had warned him against in the office.

“I’m sorry...”

The freshman let go of his brother and looked trustingly into his brother’s eyes.

“Are you coming home tonight?”

“I— I cant...”

Gabriel looked pissed, taking off without another word.

“Gabriel, wait!”

The Freshman was gone, leaving the two Juniors alone. 

“Cas, what’s going on? Where were you last night?”

Castiel frowned, and continued walking. “Not home”

Dean felt his chest tighten. Castiel’s headache, lack of sleep, his cold interaction with his brother.... none of it made sense.... wait. Is he... hungover?

“Castiel.....”

Dean felt the words die in the back of his throat. The shorter junior was still looking at the floor. 

———

Now it was Friday morning, before school.

Dean sighed and picked up his glasses.

The nurse told him not to wear his contacts for a week, to ensure his eye wasn’t damaged. Dean was too afraid to wear them yesterday, but he wasn’t able to see the board. Being unable to see was no longer an option..

He rubbed the lenses against his shirt and put them on. He tried doing finger guns in the mirror, but he didn’t feel confident. 

Dean hasn’t worn glasses in forever, and he felt strange in them

He gathered the rest of his homework and walked out of the room. 

John looked at his son and immediately laughed

“Hey Dean, you look pretty today!”

“Shut up, I look better than you on even my worst days”

Dean charged out of the door before his father come up with another insult. 

————-

Throughout all of yesterday Dean hung out with Cas. he tried to make a lot of small talk with his quiet friend. Cas eventually began warming up, talking to Dean about small things. This gave Dean a little more reassurance that his friend was okay

Today, Castiel was waiting at Dean’s locker. Obviously, he had done something right yesterday, because Cas was smiling. Dean was even able to convince Castiel to sit with him and Charlie during History. They were now in trigonometry class. Unfortunately for them, this class had assigned seating, so they weren’t able to be together. the teacher looked down at Dean and frowned.

“Mr. Winchester... I didnt know you wore glasses...”

Dean looked down at his hands, knowing that several members of the class were now staring at him.

“Uh— yeah. I needed a break from contacts...”

A girl frowned. “Its too bad... you look way cooler without them”

A rough voice could be heard from the back of the room. “I think he looks good in glasses. It makes him look... real.”

Dean looked back at Castiel, who was staring out of the window.

“Thanks, Cas”

Dean tried to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. Castiel thought that he looked good with glasses on!!!

———

And so the hour arrived... and Dean felt like he was going to pass out

They entered the last class of the day, Writing. 

Bobby immediately started laughing when seeing his nephew’s face.

“Dean, you look cute today!”

“Thanks, Bobby. Dad told me that today, too!”

Castiel’s head tilted, which Dean was beginning to realize was a thing he did a lot

“Did you just call Mr. Singer Bobby?”

“Yeah! He’s my uncle”

Castiel’s eyes widened

“That’s really cool! What’s he like out of school?”

“He likes beer, cars, and being a dork.”

“I can still hear you, idjit”

Castiel laughed

“Sorry, Mr. Singer”

Dean was happy that Castiel got him to laugh. He tried to ignore the turning feeling in his stomach

When class started, Bobby told his students to pass their papers in. 

The first few were okay, but none of them really stood out to him. 

“This is the fourth paper:

This is a feeling we all have felt. It lurks in the shadows when you are about to give a speech, when your football team is about to start a game, or if you are sneaking out of the house. You might be thinking of the emotions ‘fear’ or ‘anxiety’. Think bigger. When experiencing this, not even the coldest night can cool you down, and the only sound you can hear is the blood rushing in your ears. Pain seems to disappear and you feel indestructible. You’re faster, stronger... alive. This emotion exists to save us from our demise. It powers all other emotions: fear, anxiety, lust. It might feel like its not there, but It never really leaves, from the moment we are born, to our last breath. Whenever you need it, it’s there”

Dean felt what the author was describing... he felt it whenever he looked at Castiel

Bobby smiled. “Can anyone tell me what this is?”

At first, everyone was silent. Dean slowly raised his hand

“Yes, Dean?”

“I— uh... its not anxiety, fear, or... lust, but it plays a role in all three of those... if I had to take a guess... I think the author is describing adrenaline.”

Bobby grinned

“Good job, Dean. It’s adrenaline”

A couple more papers went by

“This is the thirteenth paper:

When you first experience it, you’ll want to throw up. It’s painful, and makes it hard for you to concentrate. Whatever you try to do, nothing can distract from the nauseating feeling at the bottom of your stomach. It won’t leave you alone, keeping you awake at night, making you too nervous to talk or to eat. It will come in waves and make you feel like you are underwater... drowning in this strange feeling. But as the days stretch on, the feeling becomes a part of you. It no longer keeps you up or stops you from functioning, but it will be the sole thing keeping you going. It wakes you up early every morning, keeps you smiling on a bad day, and stops you from doing things that you know you shouldn’t. When it leaves....”

Bobby stopped reading, looking down at the paper and frowning

Someone in the back called out

“Mr. Singer?”

Bobby looked up 

“Oh, sorry... I was... reading ahead”

Dean felt his rib cage pounding. He was super nervous. Bobby paused while reading his work... is that bad?

“When it leaves, it feels as if something has died. This emotion is replaced with an empty nothingness, or worse, pain. This also keeps you up at night... and it stops you from eating... and you no longer smile. You would do anything for the empty, painful feeling to disappear, so you do things that you shouldn’t....”

Bobby went quiet for a moment

“And this is the tragic part... sometimes, people never feel again. They keep struggling to fill this void leftover in them, instead of searching for the feeling they had lost... sometimes people look for it all their lives without ever finding it. Don't take this feeling for granted, because it might not come back.” 

The room was silent and Dean looked down at the desk. Was it that bad?

“What... what do you think this one is about, class?”

The room was silent for another few moments, before a girl rose her hand in the back

“Yes?”

“I...”

The girl fell silent again, and the room was filled with a sorrowful air

A rough, tired voice spoke up. “It’s love. At first, it’s just a nervous feeling... and eventually that anxiety goes away, and this warm feeling of trust and loyalty remains... and when it’s gone....”

Castiel’s voice failed him and he looked out the window

“Yeah, its falling in love... and getting your heart broken.”

Bobby moved on to different papers, and eventually there were none left to read.

“Alright everyone, it’s time to vote. Write down on a piece of paper on what emotions were best conveyed in the writing and give it to me...”

The class got to writing

Dean chose the ‘adrenaline’ paper for his first place, and another one about ‘joy’.

The rest of the class turned in the papers and Bobby tallied up all the points

“For first place, we have...Castiel!”

The class clapped, and Cas looked down at the table. Dean could tell that the junior didn’t like the attention.

“For second place we have.... that’s weird... seems like we have a tie...”

“Who?” 

“It’s between Luke and Dean!”

Castiel’s immediately looked up and grinned at Dean. The sight was enough for him to pass out...

The bell rang immediately after, causing the students flooded out of the room.... except for Castiel and Dean of course, who were still staring at each other. 

“Good job, Cas! You got first place”

“Thanks. It’s cool that you got second place, Dean. Did you write the one about joy... or about falling in love?”

Dean felt as if his body was on fire. 

“I— uh... I wrote about love...”

Castiel was still staring into Dean’s eyes.

“It was... incredible”

Dean didn’t notice how his glasses were slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose.

Castiel chuckled, taking his index finger and pushing Dean’s glasses back in the correct place. 

Dean’s nerves were going haywire. “Thanks.”

Bobby coughed, causing both boys to flinch

Castiel quickly said goodbye to Dean and walked out of the classroom.

Bobby grinned evilly at Dean. “Wow, Dean. I guess the glasses really do make you cute...”

“Shut up, Bobby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add in a little more fluff in this!


	13. The Warning

Sam’s POV:

Sam groaned, slamming his head on the library table

It was Friday afternoon, and neither Sam or Gabriel have been able to come up with reasons for why cats are better than dogs.

“We should ask Castiel, he’s upstairs right now.”

“No, Sam. I’m not talking to him!” 

“Pleaseeeeeeee????? I’ll do your math homework”

“Ughhhhhhhhhhh, fiiiiineeeeee!”

Gabriel stomped up the library steps and shouted

“Hey, jerk. Get over here!”

Castiel was hunched over his Trigonometry homework. looked up at his angry brother and walked over

“Hey Gabriel. Can I help you?”

“Yeah. Can you tell me and Sam why your stupid rat is better than a dog?”

Castiel scowled

“Hailey is a cat, and she is way better than any stupid mutt!”

Sam smiled. “How?”

“Well for one, she is able to take care of herself. I do not need to walk her all the time, like you would a dog... and she is also way less clingy. She doesn’t always need to be around me, when a dog would be wanting me to play with it all the time. Cats are also really sweet, while dogs just want food. She is able to make me feel better when I get upset, and she’s has always been there for me.... wait, why are you writing this down?”

The boys quickly thanked him and took off, leaving a very confused junior missing his cat

———

Sam went home grinning ear to ear, and rambled on about how confident he was with his debate argument.

John smiled. “And who is this kid you’re working with?”

“Oh, his name is Gabriel. Gabriel Novak”

His father’s eyes widened, as if he was drenched by a bucket of ice water.

“Stay away from that family, you hear?” 

Sam frowned. “Why? He seems so nice”

John was pale, and his scowl made his sons nervous. “The father is rumored to be... not great. 

Dean looked as if he was deep in thought.

“Crowley, when we were at McDonald’s, told me that the Novak family is dangerous. That each person in that family has done something unforgivable to the town. That Chuck was really bad. Doesn’t he also have a sister?”

“Your principal’s right. I don't know about the kids, but Chuck and Amara....”

Sam felt chills go down his spine

“Yeah, Dad?”

“Amara is... she’s rumored to be the leader of a gang.... Chuck is said to be a part of it. I’m not sure about the kids, but some think that they are in it too......”

“Can you tell us more about it?” 

“I don't want to upset you boys... just be safe. You don't want to get caught up in something you’ll regret.”

Dean frowned. “What’s the gang’s name and logo? I think I’ve seen people at school with it...”

John sighed

“The gang is called ‘the Leviathan’. Their whole purpose is to destroy society, and turn the world into a chaotic mess”

Sam felt as if he was just stabbed. Gabriel’s nickname was Loki, after the god of chaos!

“The logo is of a.... it’s weird... I think its supposed to be a angel warding symbol, whatever the hell that is”

Dean took a pen out of his backpack and scribbled something on a napkin

“Is this it?”

“Yeah”

“I saw Lucifer Novak wearing a leather jacket with that logo.....”

The two teenagers were shocked. Was the Novak family as bad as they are rumored to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively short, but I’m going to be posting another one later today!


	14. Just a normal Saturday... sorta

Castiel’s POV:

~~~~~~

He was in a building, his face was hot and his heart raced. Castiel was wearing his backpack, stuffed to the brink with cash.

A woman around 40 stood at the other end of the hallway, pointing a gun at him

“Drop the backpack and put your hands up!”

The Sophomore grinned. It was an awful; crooked and thin. 

“It’s a bit late for that. Right, Jody? 

The woman’s hands were shaking

“Don’t throw away your life like this...”

He laughed bitterly. “Do you think I want to do this?!? Hell, I would rather be dead right now, but I will be if I don't do this!”

“I can protect you from Leviathan! You can trust me, but you need to drop the backpack...” 

“Then let me go...”

“I— I can’t do that..”

The woman shot Castiel in the upper arm. The Sophomore felt the searing pain in his skin. Blood pooled, and he was getting dizzy

He had to get out of here with the backpack, no matter what. Castiel ran down to the window at his end of the hall. He heard another gunshot, but he didn’t get hit.

It was excruciatingly painful, but he managed to break the widow with his fist. Glass cut his hand, and Castiel had be careful not to bleed on anything, to conceal his identity. He was on a second story, but he was able jump and get way with only cuts and... well, a bullet in his shoulder. He ran across the street to a nearby parking lot, where his getaway car was waiting

Amara was sitting in the driver’s seat, grinning mischievously

“Congrats, Castiel. You just got yourself a college education!”

~~~~~

Castiel’s eyes shot open, and he gasped for air. He was sleeping on the abandoned building’s roof. His breath hung in the cold air.

He got into a seating position, trying to steady his breaths. 

He felt a dull pain in his shoulder, where the bullet had once been buried in his muscle...

That night was the worst in his life, and he dreamt of it often.

Castiel decided to wander the streets. It was early on a Saturday morning, and the sky was blanketed with grey clouds. He first went to a coffee shop to do his homework. He finished and left around nine, and once again wandering the streets.

After walking for a half hour, Castiel noticed that a man was following him. He looked in his late teens and wore a leather jacket. This wasn’t a member of Leviathan, but of another gang. This specific gang was called The Knights Of Hell. Castiel took another turn to see if the man would do the same. Castiel frowned when he saw the man was still behind him. 

Castiel looked both ways before walking into in alleyway. If this was going to get messy, he wanted to avoid witnesses.

The man followed, and Castiel made one last turn, to ensure complete privacy.

The Knight Of Hell grinned

“Hey, kid. Has anyone told you that it’s not safe to walk around here alone?”

Castiel didn’t learn much from Amara or Chuck, but he remembered them teaching him how to be intimidating. Amara once told him that pretending to be insane was the best option. To act as if he was completely indifferent to death. Castiel felt his adrenaline rise, giving him the boost he needed to continue

“Aw, that’s cute.”

The man frowned

“what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Castiel let out a laugh

“I see you aren’t too bright.”

A silver blade dropped from Castiel’s sweat jacket sleeve and into his hand. He tapped it against his temple and grinned.

The man scowled, causing Castiel to laugh.

“Aw, are you scared?”

The man took out a blade from his leather jacket. “Abaddon told us about you...”

Castiel tilted his head sideways and grinned. This seemed to cause the other man unease. Good

The man rushed him. Castiel was too quick, moving to the side and kneeing his attacker in the groin. The Knight Of Hell collapsed on the ground, curling up into fetal position.

“Gang members aren’t as tough as they used to be, are they? What a shame”

Castiel grabbed the man’s arm, twisting it until he heard a snap. The guy cried out in pain. It was hard for Castiel to do this, but he forced a laugh. The Knight Of Hell whimpered quietly, causing something in Castiel’s heart to break.

“Why were you following me?”

The man scampered back, cradling him broken arm. 

“Abaddon ordered us to find the Amara’s nephew... you. She ordered us to take you to her”

Castiel scowled

“Why would she want to see me?”

“She has an offer to make you...”

Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Tell Abaddon that if she wants to see me, then she should come herself.”

The man nodded, running out of the alleyway.

Castiel frowned. Now two gangs are looking for him, and he’s running out of ideas on how to protect himself. He knew he had no other options left but to stay where he was. If Abaddon wanted to see him, it meant that she wants him alive, unlike his dad...

Sort of sad, really

———

The Knight Of Hell ran through the streets. Eventually, he made it to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the county. He burst through the doors

“Where’s Abaddon?”

The other members pointed towards the back of the hall

He knocked on the door, and a redhead opened the door

“What?”

“It’s Amara’s nephew. the one you’ve been looking for?”

“Yes, what about him?”

“He told me that he wants you to make the offer to him yourself...”

“Okay, he’ll get what he wants. I’ll find him.”

The man frowned. “All due respect, but why is he so important to you? He’s insane!”

Abaddon smiled. “Yeah, he’s crazy... Crazy like a fox. He’s smart and in trouble... he needs a sanctuary... and I need a second in command.”

The man’s eyes widened. 

“What makes you think that he’ll agree with your terms?”

The woman laughed. “We have leverage. More of one kind... he’ll listen to what I say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...
> 
> Hopefully you guys are liking the chapters!


	15. The offer

Dean’s POV:

It was the first week of October, a little over a month since the start of the school year. He made a bunch of new friends on the football team, and the big homecoming game was in two weeks. Charlie still was his friend, and they hung out after school a lot, doing homework and playing video games at her house. He was even able to convince her to ask Jo out, which went extremely well. 

A certain blue-eyed classmate of his was always on his mind. Castiel was becoming friendlier every day. Dean had finally convinced him to eat lunch with him and the rest of the football team. As the short days stretched on, Dean began to worry for his classmate. Apparently, according to Gabriel, Castiel hasn’t gone home yet. Whenever he asked him about it the junior changed topics, or just flat out ignored him for the rest of the day.

He was now in writing class, listening to Bobby. 

“Hey, everyone. It’s the best time for writing in the whole year, or at least for writing horror novels. I’m going to allow you all a month to find a partner and write about a short horror story together. All types of horror are allowed: paranormal, gory, physiological, and everything else like that. We will be reading them all during the week of Halloween in class. Then students will vote which story was the best. The authors of the writing will get a 5% raise in their next in-class essay.” 

The classroom erupted in chatter. Immediately Castiel was rushed by a group of students, who were all asking to be partners with him. Dean felt anger rise in his chest. They only wanted to write with him because they wanted an easy A+. Castiel seemed to notice that too, not enthusiastic about being targeted. 

“Sorry everyone, but I— uh”

Dean locked eyes with Castiel. The blue eyes seemed to be asking for one thing: help!

Dean coughed, grabbing the attention of the annoying students. “Sorry, I already asked Castiel. So I have dibs, if he’ll take me...”

Castiel didn't break eye contact with Dean, causing him to panic

“Yeah, I’m partners with Dean...”. 

The students glumly walked off, leaving the new partners to continue their staring contest.

“Thanks, Dean... I didn't want to be with any of the other students.”

Dean chuckled. “Hopefully I’m not the deadweight on this project...”

Castiel turned his head sideways and frowned. “No. I think you’re the best person in this class I could.... be with. Your writing is so emotional and poetic. I think we have a pretty good shot at winning this competition”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from grinning. 

“Great.... so do you have anything specific that you would want to write about?”

Castiel looked at his note book, flipping through his pages.

“There are so many things we can do together, but we should find a topic that could put both our skills to the best advantage. Do you... want to come to the library after school and do some research with me?”

Dean was still looking down at Castiel, mouth hanging open. He tried to slow his heartbeat, but nothing seemed to help.

“I— yeah. That would be great, Cas”

The bell rang, and the two juniors walked to the library together.

Castiel immediately dashed for the Horror section, pulling several books off of the shelves. 

Dean rose an eyebrow at him. “I think you might be going insane, Cas”

The shorter student chuckled. “Whatever it takes to find a topic.”

The two went through many books, trying to get ideas for their writing. Two hours passed by, and Dean had to go to football practice.

“Sorry, Cas.”

“It’s okay. Um.....what time does practice end? I’m probably still going to be here...”

Dean shrugged. “It ends at six. Wait, why are you still going to be here?”

Castiel shrugged. “I get writer’s block a lot. Actually, the librarian grew so tired of waiting for me to go home. She gave me my own key.”

Dean laughed. “Really? I’ll come back after practice, then. I should text Sammy that I’ll be coming home late...”

———

Practice went by excruciatingly slow. Lover-boy Dean practically ran back to the library, hoping that his partner was still there. Castiel didn’t disappoint, reading nest to a book shelf upstairs. The librarian was packing up to leave. When she left, Dean walked up the stairs.

“Hey, Cas”

The junior looked up from his book

“Dean! You came back”

The Winchester smiled. “Any luck?”

Castiel grinned. “Actually, I think I found something. I was thinking about your writing... it’s so emotional... I’m able to really empathize with the things you put down on paper. I’m more of a detail-oriented writer... I think I can write gore well enough to get people to squirm.”

Dean was smiling, walking towards his partner. “Yeah?”

The junior continued. “What if we write about a person going insane? You could write about how the process feels for the man/woman. You could get people to feel what going insane may feel like. I can then reveal the crimes he had truly committed, whatever we chose that to be.”

Dean continued walking towards Castiel, who was now only a few paces away. “That’s so smart! The really scary part is when the reader can sympathize with the protagonist, despite the harm he had committed. It’ll make them worry that they could a crime as evil as the main character. That would be terrifying... the fact they could do something so terrible”

Castiel was looking up at him. “Exactly!”

Only then did Dean notice how close they were. They stood less then a foot apart and Castiel’s hand grazed his own. Dean smiled down at his classmate, trying not to look as distressed as he felt.

“Ready to start writing, partner?”

———

When Cas said that he stayed in the library late’ he meant it. It was almost midnight and the two boys were still writing. Dean yawned, resting his head on the desk and closing his eyes.

“Ready to call it a night, Cas?”

“Sure, Dean. You look really tired...”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I usually go to asleep around now.”

Wait

“Cas, do you have a place to stay? You haven’t been back home in a while...”

The junior was silent, and Dean opened his eyes, looking up at his partner.

“... I have a place to sleep. Do you need a ride home, Dean?”

The junior looked into those tired blue eyes. “Yeah, think so.”

Castiel smiled at him and packed up their things. Dean put all the books back on the shelves.

The two juniors locked up the library and Castiel took him to his car. 

“I live at Rowena’s apartment complex... have you heard of it?”

Castiel nodded, backing out of the parking lot and turning onto the abandoned street.

Dean’s eyes were heavy, and he rested his head against the window. He heard a quiet laugh from the driver’s seat

“You must be really tired, Dean. You keep zoning out!”

Dean gave his blue-eyed friend a sleepy smile. 

Castiel smiled back, looking at the lonely stretch of road ahead of them.

They arrived at the apartment complex shortly after, and Dean got out of the car with his things. 

“this was nice.”

The junior looked up at Dean through the open car window.

“Yeah”

Dean placed his hand on the window sill. “I’m glad we’re partners, Cas. We are going to kick everyone’s asses!”

Castiel grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Dean”

He drove off, leaving the junior with a goofy grin on his face. He heard a voice from behind him

“Oh, that one’s cute, Dean. He seems like a keeper!”

Dean was too tired to fight Rowena about this. “G’night. See you later.”

The tired student shuffled his way up the stairs and entered his apartment. John was watching TV.

“How was studying, Dean?”

“Great. Night dad!”

Dean collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, still with his shoes on.

———

Castiel’s POV:

He was on the roof of the building, drinking a beer and smiling to himself. Tonight was amazing. 

Then he heard a cough from behind him. Castiel looked back and saw a familiar redhead.

“It took me a while to find you, kid.”

“Abaddon, you found me. Congrats...” he took another sip from his bottle, trying not to seem terrified. 

The woman sat next to him and looked out at the scenery. 

“Nice place you got. Does it get cold up here?”

Castiel passed her his beer bottle and she took a sip from it.

“Yeah. You wanted to make me an offer?”

The redhead nodded. “Yes. I know that the Leviathan leaders want you dead... and I also know how successful you were last year. You are the first person in history to pull a one-man robbery in this county! Obviously, Leviathan doesn’t appreciate you the way they should...”

Castiel laughed bitterly and chugged the rest of his beer. “Nice to know I’m remembered.”

Abaddon looked at the teenager.

“I want to offer you protection... a place to live. In return....”

“You want me to join The Knights Of Hell...”

“Not exactly. I need someone to help me lead. Ever since Amara killed my girlfriend, Dagon.... I need a second in command.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

The redhead chuckled. “I know, its a lot to ask. The job has a lot to offer... if you don't die, that is.”

Castiel frowned. “I dont know.... why would I get caught up in this?”

Abaddon made a clucking sound with her tongue. “I’ve heard that you robbed the bank for a college education.... and I’m also guessing that you haven’t gotten the chance to get the cash back from Amara. I would be giving you a very high salary, obviously. Enough for you to go to college. In return.... Amara and Chuck have been a pain in my ass for years. I want to get rid of Leviathan. You also would gain from this, quite obviously. If Leviathan is gone, you will no longer have to worry about Chuck coming to kill you and you would be free. People will finally respect you.. fear you.”

Castiel looked down, his heart pounding.

“And if I refuse?”

Abaddon shrugged. “Well, you will lose a great opportunity and you wont ever go to college. eventually, you will be tracked down and killed by your own father. And don't forget about your family. They will be at risk of my associates. And that handsome boyfriend of yours, the jock kid. Good taste, by the way. If you don't join, all of them will die”

Castiel His blood freeze. His family could get hurt if he refused... and Dean. Castiel knew he couldn't have him get caught up in this.

“.... I want complete protection for Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Anna, and the Winchester family. You can do whatever you want to Chuck and Amara, just stay away from my family. If you do this, along with give me the money you offered, I’ll be your second command until Leviathan is destroyed...”

Abaddon smiled down at the junior. “You have yourself a deal, kid!”


	16. A fun Friday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Meg, Kevin, and Sam make some fun plans for Friday night! This is just a fluffy break from all the drama. Hope you enjoy

Gabriel’s POV:

It was a Monday night in October, and the cold air against Gabriel’s skin caused him to shiver. He was sitting next to Michael and Lucifer, listening to Amara complain about stuff. This meeting was going by very slowly.

“We haven’t been doing well recently. The knights Of Hell are moving into our territory and we have no idea how to stop them. I’m worried that there’s going to be conflict, so I need everyone to stay on alert. So, I know some of you guys have been asking me about my missing nephew, Cassie. I have heard some rumors.... rumors that need to be discussed. My connections have informed me that Castiel has been seen in the Knights Of Hell territory.”

The crowd erupted in chatter. Before anyone could start a fight, Amara pulled out her gun and shot into the sky. 

“LISTEN! We are unsure if he is involved with them yet. It is unlikely, due to his hesitation towards crime. If you see the kid out of school, bring him to me or Chuck... we will ensure that he isn't an issue anymore. Until then, prepare yourselves for an attack from the Knights Of Hell. You’re all dismissed”

Gabriel sighed. Castiel wouldn’t tell anyone where he was after school. He even stopped telling Michael where he was a couple weeks ago, which he never did. Gabriel was getting worried. 

——— Time skip brought to u by MOOSE———

The Freshman was now sitting in his first period class, twirling a metal Kazoo between his fingers. He and Sam have been participating in the debate competition for a month now. As a treat for getting this far, Mr. Klein’s is giving them the week off.

Ellen, at the moment, was telling them the difference between a solute and a solvent.

Kevin and Sam volunteered to go the board and do an example problem from last night’s homework. Meg looked at Gabriel and frowned

“You need to a break from all this drama”

Gabriel scowled, just noticing a bad taste in his mouth. “guess so...”

Sam finished his problem and sat back down. “That’s a good idea, Meg! Can I come along?”

Meg smiled. “Of course Sam.”

Kevin came up to the table. “Me too?”

Meg nodded. “What do you guys want to do?”

Gabriel looked at Meg and shrugged. “There’s a place I know where we can get dinner and go bowling”

Kevin grinned. “I think I know which place your talking about! It has really good nachos”

Gabriel looked over at Sam, who was staring down at his notebook.

“Sam?”

The Winchester looked up, his hazel eyes meeting Gabriel’s. “Uh— I’ve never been bowling before. It sounds fun!”

Kevin gasped. “We should see a movie afterwards!”

Meg looked mischievously between Sam and Gabriel. “That sounds perfect”

Sam opened his planner. “What day do you all want to do this?”

Meg shrugged “Friday night?”

The Freshmen all agreed to meet up for bowling and the movie on Friday at 4:00.

Sam suddenly frowned. “I dont have a ride.. my dad’s going to be at work until seven...”

Gabriel immediately protested. “I can drive you!”

Sam rose an eyebrow. “You have a driver’s license? Aren’t you too young?”

Gabriel grinned “I was able to get one ahead of time.... its a kinda long story”

Sam hesitantly nodded. “Okay, sure!”

Meg smiled “it’s a date, then!”

Gabriel tried to ignore Meg’s annoying statement

———

The week went by slowly, but Friday morning finally came. Gabriel was standing by his locker, waiting for Sam to show.

The Freshman walked up to Gabriel, looking down at him and smiling.

“Are you exited for tonight?”

Gabriel grinned. “Hell yeah! So... do you want me to pick you up from home or after school?”

Sam shrugged “I’m open after school... we could do our homework at the cafe before we go bowling?”

Gabriel smiled. One-on-one time with Sam??? Best. Day. Ever!!! Even if they would be doing homework...

“Sure, I would love that”

Meg walked up to the two Freshmen and wrapped her arms around them, pulling them into an annoyingly tight hug. Gabriel was pressed up against Sam. Was it hot in here???

“Hey, Meg. You exited?”

Meg squealed. “Of course! Tonight is going to be so much fun!”

———

The final bell of the day rang, and Gabriel grinned ear to ear, following Sam out of Debate class.

“Ready?”

Sam smiled shyly at him, causing something in Gabriel’s heart to melt. 

“Yeah”

They walked to the parking lot. Gabriel made sure to bring a car instead of his bike, just in case if Sam was nervous about riding one. He started the car and turned on the radio. Sam grinned and got in the passenger’s seat. They drove to the “miss you a-latte”.

Sam would laugh whenever someone mentioned the cafe’s name, which Gabriel found really.... punny (omg, I’m so sorry! I promise I wont do it again 😂😅😂) 

They got out of the car and entered the shop, where Anna was singing along to punk rock on the radio.

Gabriel rose an eyebrow.

“Wow, sis! I never knew about your bad taste in music”

Anna rolled her eyes. “What do you want, dork?”

Sam chuckled. “Can I have a ice blended?”

Gabriel sighed and looked up at the different choices. “Pumpkin spice latte.”

Sam laughed and pulled out a roll of money from his pocket. Gabriel blocked Sam from the register. “No way. I’m paying, Sam”

The Winchester rolled his eyes, reaching his arm over the shorter Freshman and giving his money to Anna. 

“Maybe next time, shortie!”

This was the moment Gabriel vowed to pay for everything Sam gets from now on. 

Anna gave the students their drinks and they sat down at a table. 

Gabriel and Sam decided to work on Algebra. It took a while, but they finally finished their homework. Gabriel was practically bouncing off the walls from the coffee he drank. Sam made a mental note not to buy Gabriel anymore coffee. 

They then had to go bowling. Gabriel and Sam sang along to 80’s music while they drove. The parking lot was almost full at the bowling alley, but Gabriel was able to find a spot. They entered the building, where Meg and Kevin waved them over to a lane. 

“Hey, boys! Ready for Kevin and I to crush you???”

Gabriel cracked his knuckles. “Oh its on, Meg!”

The game was... chaotic, to say the least. After everyone tying with zero points on the first game, due to them all getting gutter balls. the bowling staff had to put up the bumpers (haha, they must be really bad at bowling!). That’s when things went crazy! Gabriel and Sam won the next game, only because Kevin was still managing to get gutter balls, even though the bumpers were up! (Gabriel thought it was impossible, so Kevin really was bad at this game...)

The last game was really close, but Sam scored an incredible strike, beating Meg and Kevin. Then Meg and Gabriel ate nachos and burgers, while Sam had fries. Kevin had a sandwich.

———

Then they were at the movie theater. Before Sam could pay for his ticket, Gabriel jumped in front of him and shoving his own money in the cashier’s hands. 

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned. “Is this payback for for the coffee, shortie?”

Gabriel nodded. “You bet!”

They went up to the food bar (is that what it’s called???) in the back of the theater. All four students decided to share an extra large popcorn and each got soda. Kevin sat on the far left, then Sam, then Gabriel, and then finally Meg. 

Gabriel had to keep his breathing steady. He was sitting next to Sam!!!

The movie started and the theater went dark. Within the first ten minutes there was a jump scare. Meg laughed during the scene, causing Gabriel to move farther away from her... and closer to Sam.

Halfway through the movie Gabriel reached for the popcorn. He was still staring at the screen while doing this, so it was a surprise to him when his hand landed on Sam’s. Gabriel felt his cheeks warm and he looked up at Sam, who was also startled.

“Oh sorry, Gabe.”

Did Sam just call him Gabe??? 

He felt his stomach turning.

“It’s okay. I should have payed better attention...”

The movie ended too soon, and the four freshmen left the theater. 

Kevin was till trying to understand the movie. “Wow, I did not see that coming... the father turned into a zombie and ate his wife, who was actually the scientist who invented the illness....”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Kevin, this is the fourth time you said this!”

Gabriel laughed. “This was fun, but Sam and I need to get going. We should totally do this again sometime!”

Sam nodded. “It was great seeing everyone outside of school! Gabriel is right, we really need to do this again.”

The four students parted, and Gabriel and Sam went back to the car.

“What did you think of the movie, Sam?”

The taller freshman smiled. “It was a bit cheesy, but fun to watch! I found it really funny that Kevin took it so seriously. I think it was his first time ever seeing a horror movie...”

Gabriel grinned. “I know, right?!?”

They chatted nonstop on the car ride back to Sam’s apartment. 

When arriving at their destination, Sam hesitantly left the car. Gabriel rolled down his window and smiled up at his friend

“This was really great.”

Sam smiled sheepishly at Gabriel. “We really need to do this again...”

Gabriel nodded. “I’ll see you Monday?”

Sam grinned. “You bet, shortie!”

A feminine voice spoke up from behind him. 

“Wow, Sam. You and your brother are popular!”

Sam’s cheeks reddened.

“I— uh— thanks, Rowena?”

Gabriel chuckled. “See ya, Sam”

He drove home, smiling the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I wanted to give you a little more fluff in the chapter. I promise that extremely tooth-rotting fluff is coming up in the next chapters!
> 
> Also, what is your favorite pun? Let me know in the comments! :)


	17. Settling in

Castiel’s POV:

The junior never in his life imagined that he would be in The Knights Of Hell, but here he was. Abaddon gave Castiel a room on the second story of the hideout, which was an abandoned Warehouse. 

Most members didn’t bother him, but whenever they spoke they gave him respect. Abaddon was also surprisingly nicer than Castiel expected, despite her being extremely nosy. She was the definition of the chill aunt.... unlike Amara. She asked questions about his day like a mom would... which was foreign to Castiel

Today, Friday evening, there was a meeting. Abaddon was standing on a conference table, while Castiel sat at the edge of it. The rest of the members were on sofas, drinking. 

“Today I wanted to introduce our newest member and new second in command. Many of you know him as being a member of the Leviathans. Despite his past associations, he has the skills and boldness to be welcomed here. I don't want any of you to use Castiel’s name out of this building to protect his identity.”

“What should we call him?”

Abaddon paused for a minute, in thought. “How about Enochian?”

Castiel shrugged. “Whatever works”

Abaddon continued discussing a series of mundane topics. The Knights Of Hell were different from the Leviathans. Instead of doing things just to spread chaos, this gang had a plan of action. Abaddon was obsessed with territory and had a extreme desire to expand it. 

The meeting was eventually dismissed and Castiel went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Abaddon came in shortly after, hand on her hip and a grin on her face.

“How was your boyfriend today?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled. “He’s not my boyfriend.... not yet, at least. He’s good, we’ve working together on a writing project. He’s a really good writer! Actually, do you know about any books on people going insane?”

Abaddon laughed. “Strange school project you’re doing...”

“Says the leader of a gang”

“That’s fair... hmm... I would recommend reading any story by Edgar Allen Poe. There’s also the book called “The Yellow Wallpaper”. Perhaps also Crime and Punishment, but it’s rather long.”

“That’s great! Thank you”

Abaddon chuckled, opening the fridge and grabbing a wine bottle. She took a sip and passed it to Castiel, who took a huge swig of it. 

“Watch yourself, lightweight!”

“You sound like my brother.”

Abaddon exited the kitchen, leaving Castiel to make his sandwich in peace. Later that night, the junior decided to hit the town with a few other teens. He wore his new leather jacket, which made him feel uneasy. The people in the gang were tolerable enough, but Castiel didn’t like acting like he was the leader of it all, let alone being a part of The Knights Of Hell. 

The night ended as most of this week had; Castiel staring up at the ceiling and thinking about his wayward classmate. Sure, Dean could be annoying sometimes and very stubborn, but he was sweet and caring. He made going to school fun, even on the bad days. Castiel still thought he was hiding something though. Dean was never relaxed, always clenching his jaw and being overall stiff. Castiel sometimes wondered if massaging Dean’s back would help, but he decided against it. He only saw Dean relax once, and it was when they were writing in the library earlier this week. When Dean put his head down and closed his eyes, his shoulders loosened up a bit. He didn’t tense up again until the next day. Castiel also loved it when Dean wore his glasses. It was rare of him to do, but always a pleasant surprise.

The junior eventually nodded off

———

It was now Monday morning, and Castiel was reading in the library. 

Michael walked up to him and smiled “Cassie”

The junior looked up. “Hey. I miss you a lot”

Michael sighed, pulling his little brother into a hug. “I miss you more!”

Michael frowned. “Amara is getting more desperate to find you. She thinks you might be involved with another gang! Isn’t that crazy?”

Castiel laughed nervously. “Woah, that is crazy. Don't worry about me, I’m safe.”

The senior nodded. “Where are you living now? No longer at the building, I checked...”

Castiel shrugged. “Its better if you don’t know where I am, just in case if someone is listening in. You guys won’t be finding me anytime soon though...”

“Are you sure? If Amara finds you...”

The bell rang, and Castiel patted his brother on the shoulder.

“I’m safe. You have to trust me”

———

He was now in Mr. Singer’s class. 

“Hey, Cas. what are you reading?” 

Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled. His eyes were so green that it was hard for Castiel to concentrate while looking at them. 

“A collection of Edgar Allan Poe stories... someone recommended it to me. I am going to the library after school to find another book that she said would help.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the word “she”. Why did he he look so nervous?

“Who recommended the books to you?”

Castiel froze. What was he supposed to say, that the person who recommended the books was a leader of a gang???

“My stepmom”

Dean looked relieved. “Oh, cool. Do you want me to go to the library with you?”

Castiel shrugged. “Sure, as long as you don’t miss football practice...”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “Since when did you care about football?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and flipped a page in his book. “Since when did you care about reading?”

Dean laughed. “Alright, fair enough”

The bell rang, and the two students headed for the library. It was empty, aside from Sam and Gabriel, who were both preparing for their next debate.

Sam groaned. “How are we supposed to even argue about this?!? It’s stupid”

Dean laughed, causing butterflies to flutter in Castiel’s stomach. He was crushing on Dean badly... how was he supposed to act normal around him?

“Hey, Sammy. What’s wrong?”

Gabriel threw a crumpled piece of paper at Cas, bouncing off his forehead.

“Mr. Klein wants us to argue that being mortal is better than living forever...”

Castiel shrugged. “I would agree with that....”

The three other student looked up at him, simultaneously asking “why?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Sure, its nice to know that you will never have to experience the end.... but it’s actually worse than death. Everyone you love is going to grow old and eventually die. You’ll be left alone. Even if you make try making relationships with other people, they will die too. And what happens when you have done everything the world has to offer? When will the world become to small for you to live on? Living forever is a curse....”

Gabriel and Sam grinned at each other, frantically taking down notes. “Thanks, Castiel!”

Castiel glanced at Dean, who had a funny look on his face.

“What?”

Dean coughed and broke eye contact. “Nothing. You just made an interesting point, is all.”

Castiel walked over to the ‘American Literature’ section of the library, stroking the spines of the books as he passed. Dean walked close behind

“What book are you looking for?”

“It's called ‘The Yellow Wallpaper’...”

Sam shouted from the other end of the library, causing the librarian to roll her eyes eyes. “Oh, I love that story!”

Castiel looked at Sam. “You know it?”

“Oh, yeah! It’s interesting... Really makes you think.”

Gabriel scowled at them. “Nerds”

Castiel’s eyes met a old thin book, pulling it off the shelf. “This is it”

So Castiel read the story while Dean read some passages of Edgar Allen Poe collection. Time ran out quickly and Dean had to go to football practice.

Castiel stood up, not quiet ready to see his friend leave. “I’ll walk you”

Dean smiled, Grabbing his backpack and standing up from the table. “Sure”

The two juniors left the library, walking slowly across campus.

“Are you coming to the Homecoming game, Cas?”

The shorter student thought for a moment. “... Do you want me to come?”

Dean stumbled, tripping on a crack in the sidewalk. “I— uh— yeah, sure! If you can make it...”

Castiel smiled, trying to ignore the nervous jitters in his stomach. “Okay, I’ll come!”

Dean smiled sheepishly at the other junior. “Alright, awesome”

They made it to the gym and Dean had to leave Castiel behind. 

———

Castiel entered the warehouse, wearing a silly grin on his face.

Abaddon was drinking wine and reading a book. 

She then looked up at him and grinned. “Aw! I think I should change your gang name to ‘lover-boy’”

Balthazar, a seventeen year-old, laughed. “I’ll second that!”

Castiel rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen.

“I’m going to be out a little late this Friday... can I get someone to come with me as back up? Just in case if Leviathans show...”

Abaddon nodded. “Sure, kid. We have your back. So, what will you be doing?”

“I think... I’m going to the Homecoming game....”

Balthazar shot out of his chair. “Did your boyfriend finally ask you out?”

Castiel held the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. “Oh, give me a break! He just asked me to watch him play at the game. Not that big of a deal...”

Abaddon slyly smiled. “Whatever you say, lover boy!”

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Sam, Gabriel, Kevin, and Meg get walk into a janitor’s closet... and get stuck

Sam’s POV:

Ellen scowled down at all of her students, clearly disappointed in them.

“Principal Crowley told me that this the Freshman have been leaving trash in the classrooms! He’s making y'all can clean for an hour. Do you know how bad that is? You are all getting a detention after school today as punishment.”

Sam frowned. Sure, the class was a little messy, but did they really deserve this punishment?

Ellen began to read out cleaning assignments to the students.

“Gabriel, Meg, Kevin, and Sam. You four will be cleaning room 203.”

She gave the room keys to Sam and patted his shoulder. “The cleaning supplies in the janitor’s closet, honey. I’m sorry you’ve been dragged in all this.” 

The four freshmen got up and shuffled to the janitor’s closet, pulling out disinfectant wipes and a hand vacuum. Then they unlocked and entered room 203, which was unoccupied by a class.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “This punishment sucks! How is this even legal?”

Sam shrugged, taking a disinfectant wipe and running it along a marker-stained table. “At least we don’t have to clean the bathrooms, like Hannah and Kate...”

Meg laughed. “True”

It took almost an hour to clean the room. They were students were the only ones left cleaning, so they had to put away the remaining supplies. 

So Sam and Meg went back inside the janitor’s closet.

“Hey, Gabe? Do you know where you found the Hand vacuum?”

Gabriel walked inside the closet and scanned the cramped space. 

“I think Kevin was the one who found it... do you know where you found it, dude?”

Kevin let go of the heavy closet door and walked inside. “Over here.”

“Huh, I thought it was over here...”

“I’m pretty sure it was here!”

“And I’m POSITIVE that it was not”

The sound of the door shutting didn't catch the attention of the three boys. 

Meg’s eyes widened. “SHIT!!!”

She jiggled the handle. The other students were still arguing, so they didn't notice Of Meg’s distress.

“Guys! I think we have a situation...”

Sam looked over at the door. “Oh no....”

Meg put her hands on her hips and frowned. “Don't you have the key???”

Sam’s face grew pale. “I thought Gabe had it..”

Gabriel cursed. “I must have left it in room 203!”

Kevin sighed. “This can’t be happening... could we scream for help?”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Did you see how thick that door was??? No one will be able to hear us...”

Gabriel doubled over and laughed. “Oh my gosh, this is the funniest thing that has ever happened to me!”

Sam hit his head against the low ceiling, causing him to back up and hit a shelf. “Easy for you to say, shortie!”

Before Gabriel could protest, the light started flickering. They watched as the dim lightbulb shut off, plunging them into darkness. Sam didn’t realize how cramped it was until now. He had barely enough room to breath and was beginning to feel panic set in. 

“Why is this happening???”

Gabriel stopped laughing. “Oh, we’re really stuck.....”

Sam rolled his eyes, despite Gabriel not being able to see it. “Does anyone have a phone on them?”

Meg gasped. “I DO!”

Gabriel sighed. “Thank Cathulu! Can I see it? I can text Lucifer, he should have his phone with him!”

Meg blindly passed Gabriel her phone. “The battery is really really low... like 8%”

Gabriel quickly turned on the phone and typed his brother’s number into her contacts.

Meg: hey, Lucifer! This is Gabriel... I’m stuck in a janitor’s closet!”

Lucifer: hahaha! Good luck, dumbass

Meg: wait, aren’t you going to help me???

Lucifer:hmmmmm..... no, bye bye now

~Lucifer has blocked your number~

“FUCK!”

Meg whimpered. “Oh shit, the phone is on 5%!!!”

Gabriel scowled. “How about Castiel??? His phone is most likely in his locker, but he will help!”

Meg: Castiel, I need help. This is Gabriel and I’m stuck in a janitor’s closet. Get help when you can

Gabriel frowned. “hurry, who else can we text???”

Sam sighed. “Dean broke his phone a couple days ago, so he won’t be any help...”

Kevin gasped. “How about my mom?”

All three student simultaneously shouted “NOO!”

The phone died, along with the only dull light in the closet.

All of them shouted remorse. 

“I think we are going to be here for a while

———

About an half an hour passed by and Kevin was still freaking out, and Gabriel and Meg were arguing were about binders (long story). Sam was mostly quiet, trying to make out something in the dark. He was starting to feel claustrophobic. When he was still traveling around the country, John made him and Dean sleep in the impala whenever he brought a lady friend to the motel. Sam hated small spaces... and motels.

Gabriel suddenly hollered and a body rammed into Sam’s, causing them both to fall on the floor.

Gabriel was now on top of Sam, his hand pressed to his chest and his legs..well.... enough said

“Gabe, is that you? are you okay???”

Sam could feel the other student’s breath on his neck. Sam was suddenly very glad that the lights were off, knowing that his face must have been red.

“I think something just bit me.”

Kevin gasped. “What if a spider is in here with us?”

Meg laughed evilly. “That’s what you get for thinking binders are stupid!”

“So YOU pinched me!?!”

Gabriel went quiet, as if he just now realized he was on top of Sam. The awkward silence lasted for about ten seconds

“Sorry, Sam....”

Meg perked up. “Sorry for what? What happened???”

A couple more seconds of silence ensued. “....none of your business.”

Meg chuckled. “Dude. We are literally in the same room, of course its my business!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, Gabe. Meg is the one who should be apologizing!” 

“For WHAT?!?! You haven't even told me what I did!”

The shorter freshman got off the tall freshman and sat next to him. Sam tried to ignore that their arms and hips were still touching.

“What are we going to do?”

Gabriel sighed. “I dont know... how should we pass the time?”

Meg sat down, or at least Sam thought she did. “I spy?”

Sam groaned. “No”

“Hide and seek?”

“No”

“Tag?”

“Meg, I swear if we get out of this, I will end you”

The four freshmen laughed, feeling a little better

Gabriel sighed. “Why not 20 questions?”

Sam shrugged, despite no one being able to see. “Uh, sure.”

Meg sighed. “Is it alive?”

Gabriel was silent for a moment. “Yes”

Kevin spoke. “is it bigger than a breadbox?”

Sam rolled his eyes. What a cliche question to ask

Gabriel sighed. “Way bigger...”

Sam thought for a moment. “Is it a mammal?”

“Yes”

Meg paused. “Is it a carnivore?”

“No.”

Kevin spoke “herbivore?”

“Yeah”

Sam thought for another moment. 

“Have we ever talked about it before?”

“You and I did, yes.”

“Is it a dog?”

“No”

Sam gasped. “Is it a moose???”

“You got it”

Sam let a small smile grow on his face. Crowley called him moose sometimes... Gabriel must have overheard it!

Meg laughed. “Nice job, Sam!”

They played 20 questions for another hour. 

———

Its been a long time now. Sam had lost track of the hours a while back, perhaps around lunch time. Where was Castiel? Has he checked his phone yet?

Meg and Kevin were discussing their weekend plans. Gabriel hasn’t talked in about ten minutes. 

Just then Gabriel’s head was nestled in Sam’s shoulder. Sam panicked, feeling heat rise across his cheeks. 

Sam made sure to whisper quiet enough so Meg and Kevin didn't hear. “Gabe, are you okay?”

No response

Gabriel must have been asleep! Sam was careful not to move. After around fifteen minutes, Gabriel moved off of Sam’s shoulder. He must have woken up sometime during those fifteen minutes... but Sam couldn’t help wondering how long Gabriel was awake before moving away. 

Meg and Kevin were now talking about their Halloween plans. So far, neither of them had any.

Gabriel spoke sleepily. “Do you all want to do something together on Halloween? Lucifer wants me to go to his annual party, but I’m sure I can do something with you all too..”

Kevin and Meg immediately agreed. 

“Sam, you in?”

“Uh, I’ll have to check with Dean, but sure!”

———

Another forever passed, and they were all tired of sitting in darkness

Suddenly, the door opened. Castiel, Crowley, Ellen, and Lucifer were all standing at the entry, looking down at them. They had quite a sight to see. Meg was doing a handstand, Kevin was counting backwards from one hundred, and Sam and Gabriel were nestled against each other, sleeping.

Ellen frowned. “Oh, shit..... so that’s why they were absent in all their classes today...”

Lucifer was grinning ear to ear. “I think this might be the best day of my entire life...”

Castiel looked at his brother and scowled. “You suck.”

Lucifer couldn’t stop himself from laughing. In about three seconds, Crowley and Ellen were laughing.

Kevin shot up. “Are we in trouble???”

Crowley shook his head. “Of course not! You got stuck in a closet... that was a punishment all in itself..”

Sam stirred, opening his eyes slowly and looking up. His face went red, and he nudged his friend’s shoulder

“Gabriel, wake up”

The shorter student also woke up, his eyes squinting at the light pouring into the closet.

“How long have we been here?”

Lucifer grinned evilly down at his younger brother. “Six hours”

All four student’s eyes widened. “Six hours?!?!”

Ellen laughed “that’s right... well, at least you won’t have to go to detention after school.”

The freshman groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Out of nostalgia, I am watching season four of supernatural. I forgot how badass Castiel is, so I’m definitely going to be writing more of that element in my chapters!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	19. Homecoming Game (part one)

Dean’s POV

It was Wednesday afternoon, three days before the big game. He was with Sam in the ‘miss you a-latte’, listening to his brother’s traumatic day.

The junior laughed uncontrollably. “Wait, so you’re telling me that you were stuck in a janitor’s closet?”

“Yes”

“For six hours???”

“Dean, I’m serious!”

“I know, but It’s so funny!” 

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“It’s not as funny when you’re the one stuck”

Dean wiped a tear from his eye and took a sip from his root beer. He was never one for coffee, but soda was his downfall.

“At least you got out of detention. Dad bought me a new phone too, so next time you get in a jam I’ll be able to respond”

Sam shrugged. “Guess so.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “And you now have Halloween plans, if you know what I mean”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Shut up! Why are you like this???”

Dean had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Because I love you!”

The younger brother got up and threw his coffee cup out. “Are you ready for the big game?”

Dean felt his stomach turn. “I— I’m a bit nervous. It should go well, though...”

Sam smiled reassuringly at his older brother. “Who are you up against?”

Dean thought for a moment. “Purgatory high...”

Anna Novak scowled from behind the counter. “That’s not good...”

Dean looked over at the cafe employee and rose an eyebrow. “How come? Do they have a good team?”

Anna sighed. “It’s not that.... Purgatory high has a lot of....”

“Yeah?”

Anna looked worryingly at the Winchesters. “Have you heard of The Knights Of Hell?”

Dean shook his head. Anna sighed, taking a sip from her ice-blended drink. 

“They are a gang in the county over. Purgatory high is full of them...” 

Dean frowned. “How about the Leviathans? Aren’t they the gang in this country?”

Anna looked away, almost seeming ashamed. “Yeah... they are. If the Leviathans and The Knights Of Hell are both going to the football game..... things can get violent.”

Sam frowned. “Really? That’s not good...”

Anna shrugged. “Things will definitely get interesting. I’m sure nothing that bad will happen”

Dean felt his nerves erupt in his stomach. What if something bad does happen?

———

Dean and the rest of the football team were waiting in the locker room. Apparently, Purgatory high was already on the field, stretching. It was almost six, when the game starts. 

Coach Cain was looking down at his football team, particularly at Dean.

“Ya’ll know what to do. Play fair, I don't want any of you being injured or kicked out of this game. Dean, Adam, and Luke, since you are team captains you will be walking to the field first.”

The three athletes nodded. 

“Okay, lets kick Purgatory ASS!”

The football team cheered and Dean walked outside with the other team captains. The very crowded campus cheered when seeing them, and the junior smiled nervously. The other team captains waved and grinned, but Dean could tell they were nervous too.

As they walked onto the field, a woman’s voice shouted from the speakers.

“Here are our team captains: Adam Milligan, Luke Akuna, and Dean Winchester, entering the field to face the team captains of Purgatory high.”

Dean scanned the sidelines, looking for his classmate. At the last minute, Dean met a pair of blue eyes. Castiel was smiling shyly at him and waving. Next to him there was a few other kids he didn’t recognize, wearing leather jackets. Dean decided to give his friend a head nod and a wink. Castiel’s face grew red and the kids around around him cheered loudly. Dean looked away, his face also growing red. 

He lined up on their side of the field, glaring at the captain in front of him. He had to focus... he had to win, for Cas. 

The referee looked at the captains, then pulled out a coin. “Winchester, call it.”

As he threw the coin in the air, Dean smiled

“Heads”

The coin landed and the ref smiled. The speakers erupted

“Supernatural high school starts with the ball.”

Dean’s friends cheered and clasped him on the back, causing his face to heat up more. They walked off the field and to their team. Five minutes until the game starts...

Cain looked at Dean and grinned. “You are starting on the field, Winchester.”

And so Dean, along with some of his teammates, took their positions on the field. One last look at Castiel and Dean was able to feel the adrenaline.

And the game began

———


	20. The Homecoming game (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I don’t know all that much about football, so hopefully you won’t be bummed by the lack of detail when it comes to the game itself

Castiel’s POV:

It was now half time, and the football team was walking back to the locker room.

Balthazar was standing next to him, cheering as the football players walked off the field. The Knight Of Hell was ordered to go to the game with Castiel as backup. Despite this, Balthazar seemed to be enjoying himself, cheering and shouting.

“Wow, that Winchester kid is good! He got a touchdown within the first 15 minutes!”

Castiel smiled down at his feet, trying not to look flustered. “He is”

Before they could say anything else, a familiar voice barked from behind them.

“Castiel!”

The junior turned around, meeting the eyes of a Leviathan. She was crossing their arms and scowling.

Castiel chuckled. “Oh, it’s you”

Meg frowned. “Chuck told us to bring you to him. In any condition...”

Castiel laughed. “Really? This isn't the smartest place to do that, huh? Are you really going to drag my butchered ass out of here with all these people around???”

The Leviathan next to Meg huffed. “Oh, we will. It’s just a matter of time now”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Do the smart thing for once in your lives and walk away. Tell my old man that he can go suck my ass!”

The Leviathans left and Balthazar clasped him on the back. “Nice move!”

Castiel eyes followed Meg and the other Leviathans as they walked away. “They’ll be back...”

The next half of the game started, and the junior watched Dean in complete awe. He was truly incredible.

The game ended, Supernatural High the victor by four points. The campus cheered, and Castiel joined in. He was so proud of Dean!

The football team walked off into the crowd. Dean took off his helmet and locked eyes with the shorter junior. His eyes were so green, and the fading light cast shadows on Dean, giving him a mature look... a stronger look. Castiel’s stomach turned violently.

Dean walked over to the him and smiled. “Cas”

He felt his chest pounding in his rib cage, and the cold October air felt warm against Castiel’s skin. 

“You were amazing, Dean”

The jock’s face grew red. “Thanks”

Balthazar coughed loudly, causing both juniors to jump

Castiel rolled his eyes. “This asshole is my step brother, Balthazar. Balthazar, this is Dean”

The Knight Of Hell smiled, offering his hand to the junior. “Castiel has told me a lot about you...”

Dean glanced at his classmate, who was looking down at his shoes. He shook Balthazar’s hand. “Nice to meet you”

The jock looked back down at Castiel. “Are you doing anything tonight?”

Castiel tried to ignore the look Balthazar gave him. “My stepmom wanted me to run some errands for her...”

Balthazar smacked Castiel on the back of the head

“No! Go with Dean. I’ll let Abby know you’ll be up past curfew!”

Castiel looked at Balthazar appreciatively. Despite knowing the Knight Of Hell for such a short time, the gang member still treated him like a genuine friend... it was nice 

“Thanks. I have nothing planned for tonight, Dean.”

The football player smiled nervously. “Would you want to... go get dinner?”

Castiel felt his rib cage pounding crazily, and he couldn’t help himself from smiling. Did Dean just ask him on a date???

“I would love to, Dean”

“Uh—Great! I’m going to get ready in the locker room... are you okay with waiting for a few minutes?”

Castiel nodded, watching him walk over to Sam, who was sitting in between Gabriel and Kevin. Then Dean walked into the gym. 

Balthazar cheered. “Dude!!! You just scored a date with Dean!”

“Am I dreaming? This can’t be real... nope! I’m going to pinch myself and wake up now.”

The older student laughed. “No. if you were dreaming you would have been smooching him by now”

Castiel felt his cheeks warm. “Shhh! What if someone hears you?”

Balthazar frowned. “Speaking of which... you have both my and Abaddon’s number. Call or text us if Leviathans are lurking.”

“How to I look?”

Balthazar ordered for Castiel to take off his jacket and tie it around his waist. His black T-shirt was tighter than he last remembered it.

“Woah, kid! I didn't know you worked out... do you have a six pack?”

Castiel chuckled. He made eye contact with Kevin, who was grinning at him mischievously from the bleachers. He mouthed the words “rock his world”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but he couldn't ignore butterflies that were having a panic attack in his chest.

Dean exited the gym and walked over to the shorter junior. He was wearing his varsity jacket over a white T-shirt. His jeans were black... and tight. Balthazar coughed again, causing the boys to break their staring contest. 

Dean smiled down at him. “Ready to get going?”

Castiel nodded and followed him to the parking lot, trying to pretend he didn't see the thumbs up Balthazar gave him.

He caught up with Dean. “Were you nervous during the game? You looked eerily calm...”

His classmate nodded. “Hell yeah. The adrenaline was the only thing that stopped me from shaking too much. I felt a little better in the second half, though.”

Castiel smiled. They made it to Dean’s car. “Wait... is this an Impala?”

Dean grinned. “You bet! This is baby.”

Castiel rose an eyebrow. “Baby?”

“Yup!”

Both of them got in the car and Dean got on the road. Not to Castiel’s surprise, Dean was a reckless driver, swerving and going over the speed limit. It was surprising to Castiel that he liked it a little. 

They somehow made it to a diner in one piece, and the two high schoolers got out of the car.

Dean opened the door for Castiel. “Ladies first!”

The shorter junior laughed and went in and were greeted by Jo, who was apparently a waitress here. She sat them at a booth in the back of the diner to ensure privacy.

“Have you been here before?”

“No. It’s very 60’s... I like it”

The two students ordered their food and were finally left alone.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Castiel could tell he was nervous

“So Sammy told me about the janitor’s closet.”

Castiel couldn’t help from laughing. He gave Dean a mischievous smile. “Oh, you haven’t heard the funniest part! When Mrs. Singer opened the closet—ha! So apparently, Meg was doing a handstand, Kevin was counting (weird, I know), and Sam and Gabriel were cuddling in their sleep. Did Sam leave that part out?”

Dean erupted with laughter. “For real? I’m never letting him forget about this!!!”

“How long have you lived in Washington, Dean?”

“Two years, but I changed high schools”

“So do you have any funny traveling stories?”

“Huh.... Oh! There was this one time that my dad, Sam, and I got stuck on an abandoned road in the middle of Nevada. Can you guess how long we were waiting for someone to find us?”

“How long?”

“Three days!”

“Really?”

Dean laughed, causing Castiel to feel something warm in his chest. “Yeah. That’s by far the craziest story, but not as bad as getting stuck in a janitor’s closet for a whole day!”

Castiel shrugged. “Seems like Sam and Gabriel enjoyed it though!”

They laughed. 

“Do you travel a lot, Cas?”

The shorter teenager thought for a moment. “Huh... I haven’t. Never left Washington state”

Dean frowned. “Really?”

Castiel nodded. “I’ve always wanted to go somewhere. I think I would really like traveling...”

“Why not, then?”

“I don’t know... I wouldn’t want to leave my siblings here until they all graduate”

Dean opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Jo arrived with the food.

Turns out that Dean likes food. Like.... really likes food. He wolfed down his burger within the time that Castiel took two bites.

“Wow, Dean. This is good!”

Dean smiled. “I know, right?...So... if you could go anywhere, where would you want to go?”

Castiel took a sip of his soda. “If I could go anywhere... I would want to go to the Grand Canyon.”

Dean smiled. “That’s a cool choice. Not too far away, maybe a few days drive. There are so many things to do around there too. Have you heard of the Monument Vally park?”

They talked for two hours, unaware how fast time was moving. 

Then Castiel caught a glimpse of a Leviathan. He knew he would have to text Abaddon for backup.

About fifteen minutes later and three Leviathans were sitting in the booth across from them.

Dean and Castiel were still having a good conversation, but Dean had noticed the gang members too. An understanding was made between them: get home safely. Castiel quietly told him that he texted his stepmom so they could get out of here without the Leviathans following. Dean reluctantly nodded. 

Another fifteen minutes passed and a familiar redhead entered the diner. She had her hair up in a ponytail and her leather jacket tied around her waist. Her red lips curved into a twisted smile. 

“Hey, kid! This handsome young man must be Dean.” 

The jock looked up at her and smiled. “So you’re Castiel’s step mom?”

Abaddon looked between him and Castiel. “That’s right”

She glanced over at the Leviathans. “You two go outside, I’ll be out in a minute...”

Castiel and Dean did as they were told, getting up and exiting the diner.

Dean walked over to the Impala and looked down at his classmate. “It’s too bad that Leviathans showed up.... I had a lot of fun with you tonight”

Castiel smiled shyly back up at him. “I had fun with you today too, Dean. I wish the night could have lasted longer” 

“Really?”

“Yes... I do.” 

“What are you doing on Halloween? It’s next Saturday, you know...”

“I have no plans for the holiday”

Dean nervously smiled “I... I know about this cool place a couple hours away... do you want to go? I want to leave our destination a surprise, but I think you’ll like it”

Castiel felt his heart pounding again. “If you dont mind the drive, I would like that a lot”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and his checks grew red. “It’s a date?”

Castiel had a gut feeling. This was it.... 

Castiel stepped closer to Dean, pulling on the collar of his varsity jacket. He put his lips on Dean’s, and he felt the taller junior leaned farther into it. The kiss was soft and quick, but it felt as if time had stood still. Dean’s lips were soft, and his green eyes were shut. Castiel slowly pulled away.

“Was that okay?”

Dean was really red, obviously shocked

“....Hell yeah”

He took a slip of paper from his jacket and handed it to Dean. Their hands lingered for a moment, and Castiel longed to kiss him again.

“That’s my number... text anytime you want”

Castiel felt his cheeks heat up, and he took a step back. 

Dean’s mouth was hanging open. It was kinda cute

Abaddon exited the diner and smiled at the boys. “Ready, kid?”

Castiel didn't break eye contact with Dean. “Yeah...”

He hesitantly turned around, walking towards Abaddon’s truck. He glanced back a couple times to see Dean, who was still standing there with that look on his face.

Castiel got into the passenger’s seat and Abaddon drove out of the parking lot.

Not five minutes into the drive and his phone went off.

Dean: Wow

Castiel smiled down at the text.

Abaddon scowled. “Those stupid Leviathans! If didn’t show up you totally would have gotten laid!”

Castiel felt his whole face heat up. The mere thought of kissing Dean was overwhelming to him, so just the concept of...

“What did you say to the Leviathans back in the diner?”

The redhead shrugged. “I said that if they touch you or Dean that I would snap their necks”

Castiel winced. Abaddon laughed and turned off the freeway. They parked outside the warehouse and entered it, where five of the gang members were drinking beer and laughing. They all looked over at Castiel expectantly. 

Balthazar stood up and grinned. “So what happened?”

Castiel blushed. “We—uh—I kissed him.... and we are going on a date next Saturday.”

They all cheered, and Abaddon clasped his back

“This calls for a celebration! Let’s go get you a beer”


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriel’s POV:

It has been two days since the poor freshman was trapped in the janitor’s closet. He vividly remembered the day...

He remembered resting his head on Sam’s shoulder, listening to him and the others talk about random topics. He woke up shortly after and asked his friends about their Halloween plans. He passed out again after the conversation had ended, his head once again resting on Sam’s shoulder. The next thing he knew, Sam was nudging him awake. He looked up and saw Lucifer’s shit-eating grin. Ever since that day, Gabriel found it hard to look at Sam without his stomach turning.

Now it was Friday morning, and Gabriel was sitting in the School’s conference room. 

“- and thats why living forever is better”

Mr. Klein smiled. “Thank you, Jessica! Gabriel, are you ready to argue why living forever is worse than dying?”

The freshman nodded, walking up the front of the room 

“Living forever is a curse. What happens when everyone you care about ends up growing old and dying? This tragedy is an inevitable fate in most people’s lives... but can you live with loss forever? Sure, you can form new relationships with people, but they will end up dying too. How many losses can one person take? I wouldn’t want to find out.” 

“Short... but effective, Mr. Novak. The teachers will now be voting”

Sam and Gabriel, to no one’s surprise, won. They left the conference room.

“Good job today, Gabe! You really killed it”

“You too, Sam”

Kevin spotted them from across the hall walked over. “Hey, are you going to the game? Meg said she is but I have a bad feeling that she’ll ditch me”

Sam nodded. “Of course! I have to be there to support Dean anyhow. Are you coming, Gabriel?”

“Yeah. Meg would kill me if I didn’t come”

———

It was half an hour before the game and Gabriel was sitting next to Kevin and Meg on the bleachers. 

Meg was talking, but she paused mid-sentence. “Wait... is that....?”

Gabriel scanned the campus, but saw nothing. “What?”

Meg was scowling now. “I gotta go check something. I’ll be back”

She rushed out of her seat and down the bleachers. Gabriel and Kevin shared a nervous glance. Before either of them could question her, Sam walked over to them. 

“Hey!”

Gabriel looked over at Sam, who was now sitting next to him. “Where’s Meg?”

Gabriel shrugged. “She sorta took off...”

Sam looked out at the field. “There’s Dean!”

Gabriel saw The team captain walk onto the field with two other football players, his helmet tucked underneath his arm. Dean looked as if he was trying to make something out in the crowd. Then he nodded his head and winked, causing a group of people at the side of the bleachers to cheer.

Sam’s mouth hung open. “Did Dean just wink at someone???”

Kevin laughed. “He did! I saw him”

Gabriel also chuckled “I wonder who it was for...”

Dean, along with the other team captains, walked to the center of the field. 

And the game began

———

The game ended, and Sam spotted Dean walking towards the crowd. 

“Wait... that’s Castiel. And who’s the guy next to him?”

Gabriel frowned “I don’t know.........”

Dean, after having a short conversation with the two high schoolers, walked up the bleachers.

“Hey Sammy! Would you mind hitching a ride with someone else? I’m going to be using the Impala”

Sam looked up at his flushed brother. “Where are you going?”

Dean’s face grew a deeper shade of red. “Uh— I’ll tell you more about it when I get home... do you have someone who drive you back?”

Gabriel immediately shot up from the bleachers. “If Sam is okay with riding on a motorcycle, I can bring him home...”

The jock looked between Sam and Gabriel. “You okay with that?”

“Of course! See you tonight, Dean”

Dean walked away, leaving the three freshman alone. “Wow... I wonder where he’s going...”

Kevin smiled. “I can make some guesses”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and smiled at Sam. “Ready to get going?”

Sam nodded, looking at Kevin and giving him a tiny smile. “Bye! See you Monday”

Kevin waved them off, and the freshmen walked down the bleachers

Gabriel smiled nervously at Sam. “I—uh. So.. I was wondering.... I know you and Lucifer are at odds, but do you want to come to the party on Saturday? Its going to be aT my house. Meg is also coming, so you will know a few other people there.”

Sam rose an eyebrow. “Your dad allows you to throw parties?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Every weekend on Halloween, Chuck leaves the state. He tells us we can do anything we want... well, as long as we don't burn the house down.”

Sam laughed. “Sure, sounds fun!”

The two students walked to the parking lot, where Gabriel’s bike was waiting for them. 

They both got onto the motorcycle, and Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel. Hopefully the freshman couldn’t feel how fast Gabriel’s heartbeat was going. 

The drive was fast, and they arrived at Rowena’s apartment complex.

Sam let go of Gabriel’s waist and got off the motorcycle. His hair was windswept and a big smile was plastered on his face.

“Woah... That was really cool!”

Gabriel laughed. “I think so too.”

Sam smiled. “See ya on Monday, shortie.”

Gabriel watched as his classmate entered the building, trying to push down the butterflies in his chest.

——— 

Gabriel entered his house. A bunch of Leviathans were running around, as if they were on fire. Amara was standing in the kitchen, talking with Chuck and a couple other people.

Michael was sitting on the stairs, watching the chaos unfold around him and drinking a can of beer. Gabriel walked over to his older brother 

“What is going on?”

Michael looked grimly at his brother. 

“Rumor has it that Abaddon has a second in command...”

“Dagon? I thought she was dead...”

“She is... there’s a new one now. The Knights Of Hell call him the Enochian.”

Gabriel sighed, sitting next to his brother. “Do we know who he is yet?”

“No... everyone is trying to figure that out right now..”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’m so tired of all this... I just want to be normal”

Michael clasped his younger brother on the back. “You shouldn’t join Leviathan, Gabriel. Its not smart.... you need to get out of this while you can”

Gabriel sighed, taking the beer from his brother and taking a sip. He was having second thoughts on joining the gang. If he were to be a Leviathan, he would be throwing his old life away.... and it had just gotten good. Teachers liked him, he was getting good grades, he met Sam... was he really ready to risk all of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter!


	22. The art fair

Dean’s POV:

It was early on Saturday morning. Dean was staring at himself in the mirror, deciding what to wear

Today was cold so wearing jeans would make sense. He Also decided to wear his green twill jacket over a black T-shirt. He was now paced his room, thinking about other things to wear. 

Sam opened the door and flopped onto the unmade bed. “Hey, Dean, Why are you up so early? You hate getting up before ten!”

The junior sighed. “I’m going to be gone for most of the day. Dad told me that Bobby is driving him to the lake to fish this weekend”

“Where are you going?”

Dean blushed, trying to hide his nervous smile. “Out...”

Sam rose an eyebrow and grinned. “hmmmm... how long will you be out?”

Dean looked at his reflection. “Most of the day. I’ll be getting home pretty late”

“Okay.”

“How do I look?”

Sam looked over his brother. “Huh. I like the shirt and jacket. What shoes will you be wearing?”

Dean thought for a moment. “Why not my hiking boots?”

“Sounds good”

Dean looked down at his glasses, which were resting on his night desk.

“Should I wear my glasses?”

Sam gave him a mischievous smile. “Is your date into glasses, or what?”

The junior felt his cheeks flush, and he looked away from his little brother. 

“Uh— I think so.”

Sam grinned, his eyes widening. “So you ARE going on a date!!!”

“I’ll have my phone with me, so call if you need anything. I’ll be pretty far from home, though...”

“Have fun, Dean”

The junior gave his brother a wink and gabbed the Impala keys on his way out the door. Castiel texted him the address to a coffee shop in the county over, so he got in his car and drove there.

He parked the car and sat in the drivers seat for a few moments. Dean felt his took a shaky breath, feeling his stomach turning. He mentally counted to three and got out of the car, walking towards the coffee shop. He opened the door and scanned the room.

Castiel was sitting at a tiny table and scrolling through his phone. He was wearing a grey flannel over a white T-shirt, along with (very tight) black jeans.

Dean walked over and sat in the chair across from Castiel.

“Hey”

The blue-eyed junior looked up at Dean and smiled.

“Hi...”

Dean gave castiel a nervous smile. “You ready to go?”

“Yes”

So they left the shop and entered the Impala. The first few minutes of conversation were light, mostly about homework and tests. 

“If you could learn how to do anything, no matter the cost, what would you chose to learn?”

Dean thought for a moment. “Good question! I think I would want to learn... how to run a business”

Castiel tilted his head sideways, staring at the blurry scenery. “Why?”

Dean fought the urge to look at his classmate, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. “Yeah. A family friend, Pamala, owns a restaurant back in Kansas. I worked with her over the summer... it was incredible. Ever since, I’ve wanted to learn how to run a brewery of some kind...”

Castiel stared up at Dean with a small smile. “That’s really cool, Dean. Where would you want to have the brewery?”

“I... huh... I haven’t thought about it all that much. But wherever it is, I want it to be a nice place. Maybe Santa Fe? Here is pretty nice too. How about you, Cas? What do you want to do after High school?”

The junior looked back at the road ahead of him, still wearing a tiny smile on his face. “I want to go to college and learn how to write. I’m thinking of becoming an English professor, but I also want to publish novels.”

Dean glanced over. “Why a professor?”

“I want to help people...”

Dean’s eyes softened. “That’s sweet, Cas.”

Castiel fiddled with his sleeve. “So... are you going to tell me where we are going?”

“Don't you want it to be a surprise?”

Castiel groaned and rolled his eyes, smiling. “Can you give me a tiny hint?”

“What will I get in return?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Food”

Dean couldn’t help himself from laughing. “Fine! It’s an event that happens four times a year”

“That’s not a hint, Dean!”

The junior smirked at Castiel and winked. “I guess you’ll have to wait and find out, then!”

He made a pouty face. “I’m not giving you any food”

“That’s not fair!”

The two teenagers laughed. 

Dean glanced at the scenery. The leaves were red and gold, and there was tall green grass growing at the sides of the road. The sky was a royal blue, and the cool wind blew through the trees. Castiel’s blue eyes, when reflecting the sky, look surreal. 

They arrived to a small town about two hours away from their homes. It was small and quaint, and there were white tents on the sides of the blocked road.

Castiel grinned. “Wait! Are you taking me to an art fair?”

Dean smiled, parking the car on the side of the small street. “Last fall, my dad took Sammy and me here. This fair happens four times a year. I loved it. The food, the art, the games, and the maze. I thought it might be cool for you to experience”

“This is amazing! I’m so exited.”

The junior practically jumped out of the car, and Dean following quickly behind. They started through the long trail of tents.   
Castiel stopped at almost every one, looking at the infinite things being sold. 

“Dean, look! They are selling honey!!!”

Dean walked over to the hyper junior. Castiel was trying literally all of the different flavors. Dean couldn’t help but smile. He’s never seen him so exited about anything...

“Dean! Try the blackberry honey, it’s really good!”

Dean took the plastic spoon from Castiel and put it in his mouth. “Woah, that is good”

Castiel took about $30 from his jean pocket, slamming it down on the table. 

“I’ll take 4 jars of honey, please!”

Dean couldn’t help himself from laughing. “Are you really blowing all your money on honey?”

Castiel nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the paper bag filled with the jars and thanking the lady selling them. He then took Dean’s hand and dragged him to another tent. They didn’t let go of the other’s hand until Dean saw the pie competition tent.

“Cas...”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Pie”

Castiel laughed, nudging Dean with his elbow and following him towards the tent. Dean tried a slice of all of the pies. ALL of the pies. Castiel rolled his eyes a lot, but the junior could tell that his classmate was having fun.

After a couple hours of walking passed the different tents, they decided to try the maze.

There were two entrances, and one exit. 

“Hey, Cas? Let’s make this a competition!”

Castiel rose an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah! Who ever makes it through the maze first wins”

“Okay.... what does the winner get as a reward???”

Dean thought for a moment. “I don’t know... a caramel apple??”

Castiel grinned mischievously. “Deal”

Castiel rushed into the maze, not giving Dean a moment to prepare

“That’s cheating!”

Dean rushed into the other maze’s entrance, making frantic turns. He HAD to beat Cas, no matter what.

About ten minutes later, Dean arrived at the exit.... Castiel was leaning against the exit wall, waiting for him.

“How did you do that???”

“You owe me a caramel apple, Dean.”

Dean laughed. “Fine, but I want to take a bite of it”

———

The sun was now dipping below the dark blue sky. After leaving the art fair, the two teenagers decided to go on a hike. Now they were sitting on the hood of the Impala, watching the sunset and drinking apple cider. Castiel was telling Dean about what is was like to live in one place his whole life. He said that he likes it, but Dean couldn't help but see that Castiel felt trapped. He wanted to see different places and experience new things. When the sun disappeared, Castiel and Dean fell into a comfortable silence, watching the stars appear. The junior noticed How much Castiel loved the sky. He would always be looking up, watching birds fly by or the clouds slowly drifting away. One of the many things Dean was starting to realize about his mysterious friend... but the true secret was still hidden. How long will Castiel be able to keep the truth from Dean? How would he react to all of Castiel’s wrong doing?

These questions burned away at Castiel’s heart. He knew that Dean would eventually find out... the real question is... will it be Castiel who tells him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you liked this chapter
> 
> I also wanted to thank you all for reading. Your support and kindness means the world to me, and you keep inspiring me to keep writing this story!


	23. The party

Sam’s POV:

He watched as his older brother walked out the door. The only sound remaining in the apartment was the heater turning on. 

Sam decided to spend the rest of his morning finishing his homework. Right after completing Chemistry, he got a text. It was from a group chat, consisting of Kevin, Gabriel, and Meg

Meg: hey 

Sam: hi. What’s up?

Meg: so what’s the plan 2night?

Sam: i don’t know... 

Kevin: my mom says I can hang out until 8:00 tonight, so I’m free until then

Meg: ugh, you are such a mama’s boy!

Sam: what would you want to do today, Meg?

Meg: I know about a old house on the edge of town... it has a super crazy history and some say it’s even haunted! We should go... I even know a person who lives there, so it should work out. There is also a party tonight at the same house...

Gabriel: dude, you’re talking about my house... not subtle

Meg: come on, It’s so cool! Kevin and Sam haven’t been able to see it yet and they wont be able to enjoy it at night. They won’t be able to see anything.

Gabriel: ugh

Meg: Gabriel’s house is really cool! 

Gabriel: you just want to play on my xbox, Meg. 

Kevin: is your house really that scary?

Gabriel: some think so. Castiel and Michael really like it though because of the history. I guess I like living here too

Meg: can we please come over? I’ll pick up Kevin and Sam, all you have to do is be at your house.

Gabriel: ughhhhh, fine. Dont expect too much, though, it’s not as scary as people keep saying.

Meg: alright. Kevin, I’ll pick you up first in 20. Sam, I’ll be at your apartment in 30.

———

Sam opened his closet and sighed, pulling out jeans and a jacket. He grabbed his phone and keys, locking his apartment door and walking down the steps.

Rowena was behind the desk, wearing a witch hat and a thick layer of makeup.

“Hey, Sam. Where are you going?”

“Friend’s house. I’ll see you in a bit”

“Have fun!”

Sam walked out the lobby door and into the cold air. The sky was blue, but he see clouds rolling in from the west. The dark grey at the horizon hinted at a storm. The wind picked up, causing Sam to shiver. Should he go and get another jacket?

A beat up car rolled up and honked. Meg leaned her head out of the drivers window and grinned. Sam could also see Kevin through the tinted windows, reading a book.

“How are you even able to drive? Aren’t you too young?”

Meg shrugged. “Gabriel and I were given an exception from Jody, the sheriff.”

Sam rolled his eyes and got in the back of the car. 

“What is Gabriel’s home like?”

Meg grinned, making a u-turn. “Old. Has a real jacked up history.”

Kevin frowned. “Is it okay to be nervous?”

“Chill, Kevin. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It played a role in the Puget Sound War, or something like that.”

Sam perked up. “Really? Cool!”

“And that’s the most boring thing about the house...”

About 20 minutes of Meg carelessly driving and they were at the outskirts of town. 

“Gabriel doesn't strike me as a person who would live here. He seems like more of a city person.”

Meg shrugged. “I think so too. Their dad was able to get the house for almost nothing. He hasn’t been able to sell it, so they kept it.”

The trees began to fade out, and a long plain of grass appeared to their left. Meg turned on to a dirt road and rolled down her window. About three more minutes of driving, and Sam’s jaw dropped. 

“You didn't tell me that Gabriel owned a mansion!”

It was a Victorian style home, like many of the homes in Washington state. But it seemed to have three stories. The front yard was the size of a football feild, and the freshly cut grass was a deep green. The white paint was chipping off of the wooden columns on the porch. 

Meg laughed. “This is only a small portion of the estate.”

They drove up to the roundabout in the front of the house, where a motorcycle and two cars were parked. Meg parked and hopped out of the car, Kevin and Sam quickly following suit. They walked up the steps, and Meg rung the doorbell. 

About a minute later, Gabriel opened the door and smiled  
“Hey”

Meg rushed in, and the two other guests followed. The entrance of the home was incredible; the mahogany floor stretched along the huge room, and spiral stairs at the other end of the room. Sam didn’t realize that his mouth was hanging open until Gabriel chuckled. 

Meg grinned. “Can we play on the Xbox???”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’ve been here before, but they haven’t. Why dont we show them around?”

“This estate is huge! It’ll take forever.”

Kevin was grinning. “Can you show us everything? This is amazing”

Gabriel gave Sam a tiny glance, who was still looking around the room in awe.

“Yeah. Do you want to see the outside or inside first?”

“Inside?”

Gabriel nodded and walked through the archway to their left, beaconing his friends to follow.

The room looked incredible. It was a huge, with a fancy carpet underneath sofas and armchairs. Huge windows were located at both sides of a fireplace. Photos of people were on the fireplace mantle, and Sam walked over to look at them. a couple pictures of Gabriel, Castiel, and Lucifer, along with two other teenagers. Most likely the other Novak siblings. A older man was in a couple of pictures, usually next to a beautiful woman with long brown hair and high cheek bones. Could that be Gabriel’s mom and dad?

Kevin went next to Sam and picked up the picture of the man and woman. “The man is Chuck, but who’s the woman?”

Meg came over to look at the picture.

“That would be Amara”

Sam felt his blood go cold, and his stomach turned. His father warned him about Chuck and Amara. They were siblings that led Leviathan... or as it was rumored. 

Gabriel put his hands on his hips and scanned the room. “This is the sitting room.”

He walked to a door on the side and opened it. A long, dark hallway was revealed. “This leads to a couple of rooms in the back.”

They followed him to the first door, which he opened. A room with old tiles, a shower, and toilet.

“This must be a bathroom”

“Nice observation, Sam”

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Gabriel to the next door. 

The room was like the other room, cramped. Sam realized that this part of the house must have been made for servants.

“Bedroom”

A few more doors were opened, all of them tiny bedrooms.

Gabriel sighed, walking out of the hallway. “I never go in this part of the house. It’s kinda creepy”

The four students exited the long hallway and Gabriel shut the door. They Went back to the right wing of the house, where there was a kitchen, a parlor, library, and bathroom.

Gabriel led them up the stairs. “Okay, so downstairs was very.. uh— old. We tried to make the second floor a bit more normal.”

Sam and the others followed Gabriel down the hall. “Most of these are just Bedrooms, but we installed a tiny movie theater. He opened the door he was leaning against and went inside. It was dimly lit, and ten very comfortable looking chairs faced a giant screen built into the wall, which was hooked up to it was an Xbox. Meg squealed and rushed in, grabbing a controller. 

“Pleaseeeeeee???”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Meg, I promise this room will be unoccupied during the party if you want to shut yourself in it.”

The girl scowled and put the controller back down. “You owe me a game, Novak”

Meg stormed out of the room and next to Kevin. Sam laughed

Gabriel pointed at a couple doors, where his siblings slept.

Kevin frowned. “Doesn’t your dad sleep here too?”

Gabriel shrugged. “He has a room, but he’s never home anymore. He hasn’t slept here in three weeks.”

Sam tried to push down the gut-wrenching turning in his stomach, following Gabriel to another door.

“Hey, Sam, ready to meet our infamous rat?”

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. “Sure”

Gabriel opened the door, where a neat bedroom was revealed. A tiny black cat lying on the bed, a desk was littered with papers, and books were stacked in a neat order. 

“Hey, Hailey”

The cat perked it’s heard up, and her yellow eyes looked at the four kids. She jumped off the bed and walked over to Sam, rubbing her head against his jeans. 

The tall Freshman picked her up and pet her. Hailey seemed relaxed, purring in his arms. 

Sam felt his heart melt.“I think I like cats more than dogs now.”

Gabriel scratched behind the cat’s ears. “Yeah, she’s sweet.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Easy for you to say. She bit me!”

“Only because she know you’re a jerk!”

A new voice could be heard from behind the students. “I agree with the girl. I still have scars on my feet because of that rat!”

Sam turned around, just now noticing a young man. He was as tall as Sam, and his eyes were a piercing blue, very much like Castiel’s. His hair was black, and he had a scar on his jawline. Sam recognized the man from photos in the sitting room. 

Gabriel looked behind him and grinned. “Michael!”

The man smiled, ruffling his younger brother’s hair. “Ready for tonight?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Eh, it’s always too crowded”

The senior nodded, turning to look at the tallest of the four freshman. “Sam, right?”

“That’s me.”

“You should come to the party. I know Gabriel here would like that. Meg too”

The freshman looked down at the floor, feeling heat rise into his cheeks

“I’m going to head out with Lucifer and Anna. Need anything?”

Gabriel nodded. “Not that I can think of... Have fun!”

The senior left.

Sam placed Hailey back on the bed, who looked blankly up at him with her yellow eyes.

Gabriel smiled down at the cat. “Want to see my room?”

They followed him to another door at the end of the hall. Gabriel’s room was very much like Castiel’s; plain and simple. He had a couple of strange things in his room though. A gun rested on his nightstand, and a silver blade on the top of the dresser. What the heck was that about?

Kevin saw the strange items too, shooting Sam a nervous look.

They explored the rest of the second floor, which was proven to be more modern than the rest of the house.

“Ready to explore outside?”

Sam looked up at the ceiling. “Wait. Isn’t there a third floor?”

Gabriel paused, as if puzzling something out. “Just some old storage. Dad never let’s me up there.”

Sam nodded, realizing he should drop the subject. 

Meg and Kevin thought it was too cold to go outside, but Sam wanted to see the rest of the estate. So while the wimps played the xbox, Gabriel and Sam went outside. He could tell that dark clouds were rolling in quickly... Truly a surreal atmosphere. Gabriel led them down a old dirt path, through a bunch of old and gnarly trees. 

“Wait— are these apple trees?”

“Yeah. The house was constructed right before the Puget Sound War. It was used to store weapons until the end of the war. Then the owners decided to make it an apple orchard.”

“That’s really cool! Meg told me that is just a little bit of the history here...”

Gabriel scanned his surroundings, and the wind picked up. “The people who built the house were... interesting. For about 50 years things went relatively well. Then, the grand daughter of the family went crazy. No one knows what truly happened, but three of the family members died one night.. in a gruesome fashion. Ever since, the estate has had ‘bad luck’. A fire damaged a portion of the house down, and some type of cult used it as a hell portal or whatnot. Some people think the estate is damned... And that’s why my dad bought it.”

Sam looked around them, the grounds seeming a little scarier than before. “what happened to the family?”

Gabriel looked down at his feet and kept walking. “The grand daughter was missing when the deceased were discovered. She was found in the woods a few days later, also dead. The remaining family slowly started to die off, all in weird ways. There are rumors that there is only one left, but no one knows who.”

Sam frowned. “Creepy”

Gabriel put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a kazoo. “Yeah. No one in my family has really believed that this place is cursed though... it’s just an old house to us”

Sam nodded. They explored the rest of the estate, which mostly consisted of old apple trees and abandoned gardens. Sam couldn’t help but be a little exited. They party was still an hour away and the cars were already pulling up.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. A little bit of background of the house and the family that once lived there.
> 
> See you tomorrow! :)


	24. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> See you all tomorrow!

Castiel’s POV:

Dean and Castiel were talking about endless stories and ideas on the way home. Castiel had the best time today, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy about going home. Chuck wasn’t in town tonight or tomorrow, and Abaddon was planning the big attack. It was Only a matter of months before all this stupid gang crap would be over for him and the rest of his family. Amara and Chuck were going to be unhappy, though. How would they react?

They arrived back in town and Dean slowed the car down. “What should we do now?”

Castiel thought for a moment. “Lucifer hosts a Halloween party at our home every year. Do you want to go check it out?”

“Sure. By the way, when was the last time you were at your dad’s house?”

“It’s been a while now. I think the party will make it easier for me to pick up a few things from my room and bring to Abby’s house.”

Castiel gave him directions and they pulled up to the estate. It was around 9:30, and many cars were parked at the round about. 

Dean let out a whistle. “Woah! This is one hell of a place”

They walked into the house mostly unnoticed. A young man with black hair and blue eyes went up to him and smiled.

“Cassie! What are you doing here? It’s not safe...”

Castiel frowned. It hurt to not tell Dean or Michael what he was really doing here. Abaddon wanted him to break into the home and steal some of Leviathan’s info. That was the real reason he was coming to the party

Dean and Michael started a conversation about football and baseball, and Castiel took this opportunity to slip away. 

“Dean, I’ll be back in a bit. I need to check on something”

The jock nodded, looking back to Michael and continuing his story. Castiel smiled to himself, glad that his brother and Dean were getting along so well. 

He walked up the crowded stairway and to the end of a long hallway. He then unlocked and entered his father’s room. To be honest, Chuck’s room was more of an office than a place to sleep. Piles of papers and books were laying on the desk and floor. Castiel sighed and locked the door behind him. If he didn't want to get caught, he would have to be fast.

The teenager scanned the room, finding sticky notes and papers with coded information. He knew he could decipher it, but he had no time for that now. He took pictures of the note, then checking the desk drawers. He then caught a glimpse of a age-stained paper with ink and smudges on it. He picked it up and frowned. There were many names on the list. Some, like Dagon’s, were crossed out. Castiel’s eyes moved down the list quickly, looking at all the names. 

His blood froze. At the very bottom of the list, a name

Castiel Novak

The junior scowled, knowing that his father was serious about his threat. He was planning to kill his own son. He took multiple pictures of the paper, scared that it would disappear before his eyes. 

He heard a knock on the door

“Hello? Is someone in here???”

Lucifer’s voice was muffled and slurred. He must have been drunk...

Castiel knew he had to get out of here, but he couldn't jump out of the window. He looked up, noticing the string hanging from the ceiling. the attic! Right as the door was being unlocked, Castiel shut the attic panel behind him. 

Lucifer walked in, next to Anna and another member of Leviathan

“So you saw someone walk in here?”

The unknown man spoke. “I swear I saw someone come in, but I dont know who...”

Anna groaned. “You probably just imagined it. You’re drunk”

The three walked out, shutting the door and locking it behind them.

Castiel let out the breath he was holding. He then scanned his surroundings. He had only been up here once before, with Amara and Chuck. This is where they kept their most important documents, including their associates and names of Leviathan members. Castiel realized it would take him forever to take pictures, so he took off his flannel and used it as a temporary book bag, taking stacks of paper and hiding them inside. About fifteen minutes later, and he got a text from Dean

Dean: Are you okay? Can’t seem to find you anywhere 

Castiel: sorry, I’m checking trying to smuggle things out of my room. Its on the second floor, the fourth door to the left of the hall.

Dean: okay. I’ll be up in a second

Castiel panicked, throwing the rest of the files into his backpack. One of the attic doors was above his own room, so he could drop down into it. He did, and within seconds, his bedroom door opened, revealing Dean.

“Hey”

Castiel gave him a warm smile, then turned to open his closet, grabbing a backpack out of it and putting his flannel inside.

“Hello, Dean. Sorry, I wanted to take the opportunity you were talking with my brother to get some of my stuff.”

Dean smiled, looking around the room. A tiny mew was heard from under the bed.

Castiel looked under the bed and was greeted by familiar yellow eyes.

“Hailey!!!”

The black cat came out from underneath the bed and licked castiel’s nose. He picked her up

“So this is the cat everyone has been talking about?”

Castiel grinned. “This is Hailey.”

The cat blinked her yellow eyes at Dean, who scratched the top of her head.

“She’s cute”

Castiel put Hailey on his desk.

“I miss her, but I’ll be able to see her again in a while.”

“So are you thinking about moving back home eventually?”

“Something like that”

Castiel looked around his room for things he could bring with him. He opened his clothing drawer, grabbing a bunch of clothes and shoving them in his backpack. Dean rose an eyebrow, causing Castiel to laugh.

“I’m tired of wearing my step brother’s old clothes!”

Castiel opened another drawer, pulling out another silver knife and putting it in his backpack. 

“Hey, what’s that?”

Dean was pointing at a crumpled up leather jacket sleeve, hanging out of his drawer. Castiel tried not to panic. Dean knows about Leviathan by now....

“I— uh, my Dad’s.“

Dean frowned. “Where is your dad, by the way?”

Castiel looked away from Dean, grabbing random things lying around his room. “He leaves for a week every year around Halloween, doing hell knows what.”

Dean nodded. “Huh”

The two boys left the room and locked the door, making their way back down to the party.

Castiel spotted Gabriel and Sam in the kitchen, holding red cups. 

Dean scowled at his younger brother. “Sammy! Get your ass over here. That better not be alcohol your drinking!”

Sam, looking mortified, walked over. Gabriel followed close behind

“Hey, Dean. What’s wrong?”

Dean grabbed Sam’s cup and took a drink from it.

“Thank God, it’s just water!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Dean.”

Gabriel however, was drinking the spiked punch. Castiel rose an eyebrow. “Take it easy, Gabriel.”

His younger brother rolled his eyes.

“It’s my first drink tonight. You’re just jealous I can drink more than you, lightweight!”

Dean chuckled quietly, causing Castiel’s face to burn. “I doubt that”

“Wanna take that bet?”

Castiel scowled. “Nope”

Gabriel laughed. “Next time, then.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and he walked away from his brother. He felt his phone vibrate, so he pulled it out.

Abaddon: sorry, kid. I need you to come back immediately. We have a situation. 

Castiel: what’s wrong???

Abaddon: Balthazar was just attacked by a Leviathan. They are threatening us to stop moving in on their territory

Castiel scowled. Dean, noticing the sudden change in his mood, put his hand on his shoulder

“What’s wrong?”

“Abby is having issues... do you mind is you drop me home?”

“let’s go”

The two juniors walked out of the house and got into the impala.

———

Abaddon was standing outside of the coffee shop next to Balthazar, who’s eye was swollen shut. Blood stained his mouth. Castiel hopped out of the car and Dean followed suit. 

The redhead smiled at Dean. “Hey, kid. I’m sorry I had to end your date early.”

Dean shrugged, resting his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine. I just hope you and Balthazar are okay”

Balthazar attempted a smile, revealing a missing tooth. 

“Yeah, just some school trouble” 

Dean looked at him worriedly. “It’s there anything I can do to help?”

Abaddon smiled. “That’s nice of you, Dean. I’m sure we will be okay, though.”

Dean looked down at Castiel. “I hope you had fun today, Cas”

Castiel grinned. “I had so much fun with you, Dean. Can we do this again?”

Dean gave him a crooked smile. “Of course. Text me!”

Castiel watched as Dean drove off.

Abaddon frowned. “I’m sorry, We need to go confront Balthazar’s attacker.”

Castiel nodded. “Let’s drop him off at the hideout. I’ll grab my stuff and we can get going”

So they went back to the warehouse, where Castiel grabbed his new leather jacket and silver knives. He hid his backpack and phone underneath his bed. He and Abaddon then left, heading to the county over. 

They made it to Supernatural High school, where the Leviathan was waiting for them.

Castiel got out of the truck and tried to look as tough as possible. Abaddon also got out of the car. Together they walked onto the abandoned football field, where a Leviathan was standing.

Castiel laughed, pulling out his knives and tilting his head sideways. They walked to the center of the field

“What do you want?”

The leviathan shrugged. “Simple, I want you off our turf.”

Castiel gave a thin and crooked grin. “It was a mistake to make us meet you!”

The man frowned. “You look familiar....”

Castiel shrugged. “And you look like a little bitch.”

The man scowled, taking a step forward. “I’m giving you a warning. Stay away from Leviathan!”

Abaddon scowled. “I dont think so”

The man growled, pulling out a gun and firing. The noise echoed through the night, loud and painful. People most definitely heard that, which would mean that the police would show up. The bullet missed Castiel by inches, and his ears rang. Abaddon reacted quickly, shooting the man in the leg with her own gun. The man screamed, holding his leg. Castiel scowled, angry he almost got shot. He rushed the prone man, kicking him in the stomach. Castiel took one of his knives and held it to the man’s face.

“You aren’t getting away with that”

The man whimpered. “I’ll do anything! Just dont kill me”

“That’s cute... but you aren’t going to be walking out of here so soon.”

Castiel sunk his blade into the man’s cheek. The man screamed in pain. 

“Why don’t you tell the Leviathans to leave before it’s too late. Tell them to disband!”

The man nodded. Castiel removed the knife, then stepped on the leviathan’s face. The crunch was sickening, but faint sirens were going off in the distance.

“Let’s leave him for the cops.”

———


	25. The fight

Dean’s POV:

The junior drove back home and unlocked the apartment door. An icy shock went through him when seeing John sitting at the table, scowling at him. 

“Dean, we need to talk”

The junior put down the car keys, frowning. 

“Why are you home? Shouldn’t you be at Bobby’s place tonight?”

John stood up and crossed his arms

“I decided to come home early. When I came home I found the house empty and the car missing. When I called you didn’t reply. You took the Impala without permission! Where the fuck were you?!?”

Dean felt his stomach drop.

“My phone is dead so I didn’t get your call. I took the car because.... I wa— was on a date.”

“Then why didn’t you just ask me for permission???”

“You wouldn’t have approved!”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!? Who is the girl you went with???”

“That’s the thing, dad! He is not a girl.”

“You went on a date with a boy? What’s his name?”

“None of your business. What’s wrong with me liking boys!?!”

John scowled. “Because you like girls!”

“I like both, dad. I’m Bisexual!!!”

John slammed his fist on the table. “You can’t like both! You’re either gay or straight, not this in between shit. Just fucking choose!!!!”

The junior stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door on the way out. He could hear John’s muffled shout. “Get the fuck back here!!!”

Dean ignored his father, walking down the apartment steps and out of the building. It was raining outside, and Dean could feel his hair getting damp. He started walking in the direction of the school. Maybe there was a shop opened that he could go to. About 40 minutes into walking around town, and he heard two gunshots go off. 

Dean scowled, walking in the direction of the shots. It sounded close to the school campus. He then heard a scream, and Dean raced over to campus. He had to help whoever was in trouble

He then heard sirens. 

A police car pulled up and a women around 40 stepped out. 

“You, put your hands up!”

Dean did as told. “Look, I heard gunshots and I thought someone might need help”

The woman sighed. “Well, sorry kid but I still need to take you in.” 

The lady put hand cuffs on Dean and shoved him into the car. Then she pulled out her gun and took off towards the field. About fifteen minutes later, and she came back with an injured teenager. He was bleeding from his face and leg, and he was wearing a leather jacket with the Leviathan logo. He was also in handcuffs, and Jody put him in the back, next to Dean. The man looked at him and frowned

“Who the fuck are you?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe this is happening”

———

Dean was in the sheriff’s office, handcuffed to a chair. 

The woman came in and sat down. “The kid says that you were not one of the people who attacked him, so you’re in the clear”

“Good.”

“I still need you to tell me what you saw”

“I just heard a couple gunshots, then a scream. I thought that someone was being hurt, so I tried to help”

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Dean Winchester. Also, what happened?”

“The kid was attacked by two members of the Knights Of Hell. After he tried to shoot one, the woman shot him in self defense. The teenager Knight Of Hell cut him a knife.”

Dean frowned. “That’s not good.”

The sheriff sighed. “Do you know any... wayward teenage boys that go to your school? The Leviathan stayed that his attacker had blue eyes and dark brown hair.”

Dean thought for a moment. “Uh— I dont know any gang members that fit that description....”

The sheriff nodded, in deep thought. “Okay. My name’s Jody, by the way.”

Dean stood up and nodded. “Sure thing.”

He walked out of the police station, very confused.

A teenager with blue eyes and dark brown hair. The description sounded a lot like Castiel... but that doesn’t make any sense. For one, Castiel would never do that to someone without a motive.... right? Even if he was a member of a gang, which he definitely wasn’t, he would be a member of Leviathan with the rest of his family, not a Knight Of Hell. And he dropped him off a county away with Abby, so why would he be back here???

There’s no way Castiel would do this..... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. 
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	26. News

Gabriel’s POV: 

Halloween went well. Gabriel got a little tipsy, but he was able to conceal it. He played video games with Meg, Sam, and Kevin until eight, when the latter got his mom to pick him up. He kept playing with Sam and Meg until midnight. Meg decided to bring Sam home, and so the house was once again empty. 

Sunday was boring. He finished his homework and hung around the house for most of the day. He helped Michael and Lucifer clean the mansion, but it was surprisingly clean for having hosted a party the night before.

It was now Monday. He noticed that the football field had caution tape around it. That was strange... 

Class started, and Ellen called for student’s attention.

“We are going to the gym for a school meeting. Everyone get in line so we can go.”

Gabriel felt his stomach churn. Why was a school meeting happening today? 

He got in line next to Sam and Meg, and the teacher led them to the gym. They walked up and a sat on the bleachers. Crowley was standing in the center of the gym with a nervous look on his face.

When the rest of the school poured into the gym, Crowley began to speak. 

“Hello, everyone. A violent event occurred at school over the weekend. Sheriff Jody thought that it was necessary to talk with us.” 

The sheriff grabbed the microphone from Crowley and frowned at all the students.

“On Halloween night, a a member of the local gang, Leviathan, was found on the football field with a bullet in his thigh and a deep cut on his face. There is only one known witness, but he did not see anything. The victim said that his attackers were woman around 30 and a male teenager, both apart of a gang known as The Knights Of Hell. If you know anything, contact principal Crowley or me. Thank you”

Crowley dismissed the high school, and Sam walked up next to Gabriel

“Woah. Do you think the man is okay?”

Gabriel felt his stomach flipping. Someone from his own gang was attacked... who would have done that?

“Uh— I dont know...”

———

Gabriel went home to a very angry father. Chuck was running around the house, as if he were looking for something.

“Hey, dad. What’s wrong?”

Chuck looked up at Gabriel. “Did you go in the attic???”

“No, why do you ask?”

“Important documents from the attic have gone missing! It’s really important that I find them”

Gabriel nodded, setting down his bag and helping his father search for the papers. “Apparently there was an attack on a Leviathan at the school campus. Have you heard anything about that?”

“Oh, yeah. James got hurt... he thinks Abaddon and her second in command were the ones who did it.”

“The Enochian was there??? What did he look like?”

“James didn’t remember that well.. he said that the Enochian was a teenager with dark hair and blue eyes. There are a lot of people like that in this town, so it might take a while to find him.”

———

The week went by slowly, and things seemed to go back to normal. He was sitting at lunch, eating with Meg. He kept glancing over at Sam, who was sitting across the cafeteria with Kevin.

“You know you could just walk over and talk to him, lover boy?”

“Huh? No—it’s not like that”

“Sure, Romeo. Every day since the start of school you’ve been staring at Sam. Let’s not forget about what happened in the janitor’s closet...”

“Dude, stop! Someone can hear you!”

“Really though, When are you going to ask him out?”

“I don’t even know if he’s into guys, Meg. What’s the point of ruining a good friendship?”

“But you will regret not trying.”

“Ughh, I hate it when you’re right!”

Before they could continue the conversation, a Leviathan ran up to him, panting. The kid’s behavior had gotten the attention of the whole cafeteria. Sam and Kevin were looking too. Oh god— how embarrassing. The kid was wearing his leather jacket, which made things all the worse

“Gabriel! it’s— its” 

“What?”

“I was smoking weed out of school when I saw that he was taken”

The whole cafeteria was silent now, listening to the frantic boy. 

“Who? Whisper it”

The whole cafeteria watched as the teenager whispered into Gabriel’s ear.

The Novak’s eyes widened, and he stood up. “Meg, we gotta go!”

So Gabriel, Meg, and the Leviathan took off, leaving the building.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the Leviathan told Gabriel? Let me know what you think!


	27. The Arrest

Dean’s POV:

It was just another Friday, and the junior was in the middle of History class. He was trying very hard to care about what teacher Said, nut to no avail.

Dean was sitting next to Castiel and Charlie, who were both listening attentively to the teacher talk. He groaned, lying his head on the desk

Ever since the explosive fight with his dad, he couldn’t find the guts to talk. Sam tried to help them to make up, but Dean would just go back to his room. The Winchester has always been stubborn, but this was the longest Dean has gone without forgiving his dad...

Half way through the teacher’s big monologue, a police officer walked in. Dean’s curiosity was peaked, and he looked around the quiet room.

The officer coughed, getting the attention of the (still ranting) teacher. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” 

“Not at all, sir. Can I help you?”

“I need an audience with a student of yours.”

“Which one?”

“Castiel Novak”

The whole room froze, not even crickets were brave enough to chirp. Dean looked over at Castiel, who had a strange look on his face.

The teenager sighed. “Huh”

“Mr. Novak. Please don't make me arrest you in front of your classmates.”

Dean felt an ache in his chest, and his stomach started doing flips. What the hell did he want with Cas???

Castiel looked up at the officer with his blue eyes, raising an eyebrow. Dean was shocked by this gesture... It was as if his classmate was a completely different person.

“Fine.”

The junior walked out of the class room. As the classroom door was closing, Dean could hear the officer say “Empty your book bag”

Dean could feel a bead of sweat roll down his neck. What the hell is going on???

A few minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity. The junior couldn't take the suspense anymore. He stood up and ran out of the room, ignoring the teacher calling out his name.

He ran towards the buildings entrance. Outside, two police cars, Crowley, the policeman, and a handcuffed Castiel were talking.

Crowley looked furious. “You can’t just walk into a classroom and take a kid. It’s inappropriate!”

The man sighed. “So is a kid bringing a knife to school.... And cutting a kid’s face open”

Castiel looked up at the man and sighed. “So this is what this is about... I thought this was about something else”

“What else could all this be about? Have something else you want to confess to???”

Castiel shrugged. “How much time do you have?”

Dean ran up to them. “Cas, what’s going on?”

The shorter junior looked up at his classmate with tired eyes. “Dean...”

Crowley looked at him. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Dean scoffed, walking closer to his friend. “Shouldn’t Castiel be in class?”

The police officer scowled. “I’m taking him. He’s a suspect in three different crimes, not including bringing a weapon to school. We’ve given Castiel benefit of the doubt in the past, but the evidence is now damning”

Dean felt as if he had been punched in the gut

“Cas, what is he talking about?”

The junior looked down at the floor. “I promise I’ll explain everything when I’m released.”

The police put his hand on Castiel’s back. “Not when, IF you are released. You don't have your daddy to protect you this time!”

This time?

Castiel tried to step closer to Dean, but the officer pulled him back

“Please, can I just ask Dean something in privacy?”

The officer rolled his eyes and took a few steps back.

Castiel walked up to Dean, standing up on his toes to whisper in his ear. “My phone has the password 2536. Unlock it and call the contact listed Abaddon. She’ll know what to do. If she doesn't respond, call Balthazar. Please Dean?”

Dean looked down at the handcuffed junior, and he could feel his heart breaking. So many emotions were running through him, like tiny razor blades.

“Of course, Cas.”

The police escorted the junior to a police car and pushed him in. Dean ran to Castiel’s locker, Crowley following close behind. Dean got to the locker and put in his combination. He pulled out Castiel’s phone and stared down at it, frowning.

“Castiel is a good kid, Dean.”

“Then why the hell was he just arrested???”

“I think it’s time I tell you the truth about Castiel Novak...”

———

Dean was sitting in the principal’s office, face pale and hands shaking.

Crowley hasn’t even told him anything yet

The principal sighed, walking to his chair and sitting down.

“As I told you before, Castiel’s family has a crime related reputation. All the Novak children have been good at school and sports. But whenever they go into sophomore year, the kids go... astray. First it was Anna, then Lucifer, then Michael. When Castiel got into Sophomore year, nothing happened... at first. Months passed by and Castiel was still my top student, never did anything bad in his life. I was convinced he was going to end up fine, maybe even get a PhD someday. Then...”

“Y— yes?”

“Last December.... there is a stick up at a bank a couple counties away. The attacker was injured by sheriff Jody. Shot in the shoulder. He reacted by taking off, with the money, of course. He was the first person to pull off such a scandal.”

“How did the guy get away?”

“Uh— there was a window at the end of the hallway he was in. They were on a second story, so Jody didnt expect him to.... the kid broke the window with his fist and jumped out the it.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Really? What else happened?”

“Well, the attacker got in a car and took off. There was a car chase, but the thief eventually got away.... not without leaving some evidence behind. Castiel didn’t come to school for a few days. A month goes by without much craziness, but Jody then arrested Castiel as a suspect of the robbery. He never confessed, and he had a good alibi. It seemed like he was in the clear. But then they did a physical on Castiel, and everything changed. He had a gruesome wound on his shoulder. It looked pretty bad, and he was very defensive about it. He refused to tell Jody how he got it. He also had some scars on his hand. Even with the injuries, and Jody’s insisting it was him, Castiel didnt have enough evidence against him to go to trial. He got away”

Dean felt chills run up his spine. “That doesn't make any sense. Why would Castiel rob a bank if his dad is rich?”

Crowley shrugged. “Another reason I never thought it was him... the second time he was arrested... he got in a fight with another Leviathan and—

“Wait, Castiel is a Leviathan???”

Crowley nodded with a pitiful frown. “He was wearing the leather jacket when he was arrested. At first, the other kid was beating him up, and Castiel didn't put up much of a fight. Then... it was like Castiel had finally snapped. He took the kid down.... broken ribs, missing teeth, black eyes, and a sprained wrist. Castiel got away with only a chipped tooth and welts. They were both immediately arrested. He was charged with assault and was supposed to go to juvie, but Chuck got him out of it”

Dean was shocked. There was no way Castiel did any of those things.... not without a reason at least. 

“I— I cant...”

Crowley looked at Dean sympathetically. “I know. After that, Castiel went cold turkey. He broke off from Leviathan... never wore that jacket again. He despised violence, always has. If you want my opinion, I think he was somehow forced into all this....”

Dean nodded. “Even if he was a Leviathan, Cas can’t be a The Knight Of Hell, right?”

Crowley shrugged. “It doesn't make sense to me either.... but it’s possible.”

Dean felt waves of emotion wash over him, threatening to drown him. None of this made any sense. The junior knew that if he wanted answers, he would need to go to Castiel and ask for the truth himself

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Just some new information on Castiel’s dark past. What do you guys think will happen next? 
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	28. The station

Castiel’s POV:

Castiel was in the back of the police car, kicking the officer’s car seat, just to piss him off. The junior was angry and nervous. Dean saw him get arrested... what does he think of him right now???

“Hey, kid! Stop kicking my seat”

“I will... if you stop being a dick”

They arrived at the station and Castiel was brung into a interrogation room. 

He sat there for a long time... 

Finally, sheriff Jody walked in. She sat down in the chair across the table. 

“You’re back”

“Nice seeing you, Jody”

“Let’s cut tho the chase. Did you cut the kid’s face on Halloween?”

Castiel looked at her with a deadpan face, trying not to give anything away. 

“Fine, Novak. I can call your father an—

“No, Don’t!”

Jody paused. “Why not? That asshole will be able to get you out of this...”

“Not him... can we wait?”

Jody’s eyes softened. “Okay, Castiel.”

It seems like a forever had passed, but Abaddon finally showed up.

The redhead walked into the room, looking down at the junior. “Castiel”

Jody rose an eyebrow. “Wow.... so the queen of hell arrives.”

Abaddon scowled. “What’s he accused of?”

“this time? Assault”

Castiel looked over at the sheriff, His heart pounding. He could feel the sweat sliding down the back of his neck. 

He stammered, trying to find the right things to say. “I— this sucks”

Abaddon looked up at the camera in the corner, which was most likely recording them. “We’ll tell you everything you want to know..... as long as we remove the camera. I promise what we have to say will be worth your while”

Jody looked tired. “Fine. But if I still remain unconvinced, you will allow me to convict you.”

Abaddon put her hands on her hips. “Deal”

Castiel’s eyes darted between the adults. Why did Jody agree to help them?

Abaddon sat down on the table, smiling up at the sheriff.

“So... We both know that Castiel left Leviathan after his second arrest. Since then, the gang hasn’t been doing as well. They have been losing territory and are less active in the field. I don't know if this is common knowledge... but when Castiel defended a High schooler from a Leviathan member, his dad put his name on a hit list. Chuck has been trying to kill the kid for two months now”

Abaddon took out her phone, showing Jody photos of the hit list. 

“Castiel was in hiding... so when I realized he was in danger, I gave him an offer. We are hoping to eliminate Leviathan. After that deed is done, Castiel is going to leave the Knights Of Hell. He will also be getting some money to get into college.”

Jody rose an eyebrow. “So what do you get out of it? Why help Castiel???”

“Well, I wouldn’t have to deal with the Leviathans anymore. I would gain their territory... and Chuck and Amara are finally no longer a problem”

Jody brows furrowed, and Castiel could tell the sheriff was in deep thought.

“But Castiel is a part of the Knights of Hell?”

“Yup”

Jody was silent for a few moments. “Alright. I respect that you both are trying to get rid of a gang... and you are taking risks that the police can’t....”

Castiel looked up at her hopefully. “So you’ll let me go?”

Jody sighed. “I need to discuss a few other things with Abaddon before I make a final decision...”

Castiel was escorted out of the room. He sat in nervous silence. The junior’s whole life could go down the drain....

Around 30 minutes passed by.

The doors opened, and Abaddon smiled down at him.

“Jody is going to let you go. She wants us to take care of the Leviathan problem”

———

The Knights Of Hell were all in the warehouse, waiting for the meeting to start. Abaddon stood on the table and cleared her throat.

“Alright, everyone. We have only a few months to get rid of Leviathan now. In the next few weeks, we will be getting rid of the targets. By early December, I want the number of Leviathans to be greatly depleted. We will then threaten Amara, giving her gang two weeks to disband. If they don’t head our warning... there will no longer be a leader of Leviathan. We will take their territory by the end of December, if not sooner. Got it?”

Every member of the gang agreed in a jumble of words, and Abaddon dismissed everyone

Castiel walked out of the room and into the kitchen, opening a refrigerator and grabbing a beer. 

Abaddon walked in a few minutes later, talking on the phone.

“Yes, Castiel is okay. I was able to get him out of trouble”

Abaddon paused, listening to the man on the other end of the phone.

“No, he was not convicted. He’s in the kitchen with me.”

“Who are you talking to, Abby?”

“Your prince Charming.”

Castiel felt his cheeks warm. “Dean???”

She spoke back into the phone. “Yup. Oh, Dean! Yes, princess Castiel says hi!”

The junior rolled his eyes and frowned. “Can I go see him? I need to explain myself....”

Abaddon Shook her head. “I’m sorry to the both of you, but it’s not safe for Castiel to go out right now, Leviathans will be looking for him.”

Castiel couldn’t hear what Dean was saying.

“Oh? Castiel, he wants to talk to you for a sec.”

Abaddon gave Castiel the phone. “Dean”

The voice on the other end was laced with worry. “Cas! Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m sorry about this morning...”

“I need to know what’s going on. Do you promise you’ll tell me?”

Castiel gulped. “Dean... you aren’t going to like what I have to say”

“I don't give a damn about that! I care about you, Cas. I need to know how I can help you”. Dean sounded heartbroken, and his voice was cracking.

“..... I promise I’ll tell you more next time we see each other”

“Be safe, Cas”

The phone cut out, and Castiel felt an empty.

Abaddon walked over and ruffled his hair. “You okay?”

“I’m worried. What if Dean doesn’t understand? What if he never wants to talk to me again???”

“He’ll come around”

Castiel went back to his room. He felt his heart aching. He wanted to drive over to Dean’s apartment and tell him everything. But he was afraid... afraid of losing hm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Do you think that Castiel will tell Dean the truth? How do you think Dean will react to it all?


	29. Sam has a stressful weekend

Sam’s POV:

It was Friday after school, and Sam was pouring milk into a bowl. Then he poured in the cereal (yes, Sam is that type of guy). 

Today was... weird. When Gabriel and Meg took off, so did a bunch of other students. Sam went through the rest of school with only half his class. When he saw Dean after school, Sam could tell he was panicked. Crushed even...

So Sam was now at home, eating cereal and watching youtube videos. He decided he should try texting the group chat.

Sam: hey! Are you both alright? Kevin and I saw you take off during lunch

Kevin: yeah, that was strange

There were no reply for around an hour

Meg: yup

Sam: what happened?

Meg: uh— long story, I’ll catch you up at school on Monday.

Sam: alright

The freshman looked down at the text message and frowned. Why was Meg being so reluctant? Why wasn't Gabriel texting anything?

Sam called Kevin

“Hey, dude. What’s up?”

“Do you think it’s a little strange how Meg and Gabriel are acting?”

“Yeah, actually. I wonder what’s going on...”

They spoke for a while longer, mostly about homework. Sam eventually hung up, deciding to finish the thesis for his essay

John walked in. “Hey, kiddo! What’s up?”

“Not much. How was work?”

“Hard. Some crazy lady brought in a banged up convertible. It was beyond repair and I tried to help her understand, but she had none of it...”

“That’s tough. Hopefully tomorrow is easier.”

About another hour and Dean walks in. He looked tired and sad. 

Sam walked up to his brother. “Dean, are you okay?”

The junior nodded hesitantly and went to his room. Sam frowned. John, who was still in the living room, ignored his son.

“Dad, I think something’s wrong with Dean”

“There are many things wrong with him. To which problem are you referring???”

Sam rolled his eyes. “He looked really upset. If you dont talk to him, I will...”

John scowled at his son and got up from the couch. 

“I’m going out with Bobby.”

Before Sam could protest, his father was out the door. The freshman groaned and went back to his homework. 

He could then hear Dean yelling on the phone. 

“I don't give a damn about that! I care about you, Cas. I need to know how I can help you”

Sam’s eyes widened. Wait, so is the reason why Dean is so upset is because of Castiel?

Dean’s room fell silent, and Sam assumed that his brother hung up. 

After about thirty minutes, Dean walked into the kitchen. He opened the freezer.

“Hey, Sammy”

“Is everything okay? What’s going on?”

Dean pulled out a bucket of chocolate ice cream from the freezer. He then grabbed a spoon out from the drawer. 

“Nothing. What’s going on with you?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m sorta confused. Gabriel and Meg left school at lunch. Neither of them came back, and when I texted them about it Meg avoided me. Heck, Gabe didnt even text back...”

Dean looked at his brother tiredly. “Huh. The Novaks are really pissing me off today.”

Sam nodded. “Did something happen with Castiel?”

The junior froze, and Sam wished he didnt mention it. His older brother looked defeated and exhausted. 

“None of your business. Night sam.”

Dean took the ice cream and spoon, leaving the living room to sulk some more.

Sam huffed. No one was telling him anything, and it was starting to get annoying!

He finished his homework for the weekend and put his school work away. He still needed to find more on the debate topic for this week. The freshman was not so sure that Gabriel would be much of a help. 

———

It was now Sunday. John still avoided Dean, who was still sulking. His brother has had three buckets of ice cream so far, which is scary, even for him.

Gabriel Only texted him once, and it was on the notes he took for their next debate. Sam asked the him if he wanted to hang out, but there was no reply. 

Everything was off.

———

By the time Monday had rolled around, Sam was pissed. Why was he being ignored by everyone??? Even Ellen seemed to be avoiding him!  
At lunch, Sam decided to see if Bobby was busy. His uncle was alone in the faculty office, grading a stack of papers

“Hey, Sam! How’s life?”

“It sucks right now. Everyone around me is acting weird and I wanted to make sure that you still liked me”

Bobby frowned. “Of course I love you, idjit!”

Sam nodded, sitting next to his uncle. “Can you tell me what’s going on between Dean and dad at least? I still have no idea what they are fighting over.”

Bobby set down his sandwich and faced his nephew. “Remember when Dean beat up that kid last year? Why he did it?”

Sam nodded

“Well, John is convinced that Dean is straight. He never even bothered to ask Dean how he felt. Because of this, Dean has been very... quiet.... about his romantic life. John just can’t seem to understand that someone can like both girls and boys.”

“How did the fight between them start?”

“Well, John was angry that Dean didn’t ask him before using the Impala. when Dean told him he was on a date... John asked him if who the girl was. That’s how it started. Ever since, I’ve been trying to help your father understand that Dean should be allowed to date who he wants....”

Sam rose an eyebrow. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Bobby shrugged. “Well, he was arrested last Friday, if that’s a big enough hint...”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Someone was arrested???”

Bobby frowned at his nephew. “Wow. People are keeping things from you... Castiel Novak was arrested during his second period class yesterday.”

Sam nodded. “So that’s who Dean likes..... that makes sense. He has good taste”

Bobby rose an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sam shrugged. “The Novaks are.... an attractive family....”

The teacher grinned mischievously, causing Sam to back pedal

“Wait— not like that, I’m just saying”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Sure, idjit. You and Dean really chose the wrong family to crush on...”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You haven't heard? That whole family is a part of a gang. I dont know about their youngest kid, Gabriel. He hasn’t done anything against the law yet...”

Sam was shocked. “I knew about Amara and Chuck, but the kids too?”

“That’s the rumor. Guess you and Dean are into the whole bad boy aesthetic!” 

Sam rolled his eyes, but was smiling. “I’m glad you’re here for me and Dean. Thank you!”

Bobby smiled at him. “I’m glad I get to be part of your life, Sam. Don't be afraid to talk to me more often”

A new voice was heard behind him. “Hey, moose! How are you?”

“I’m doing well, principal Crowley. Still working on that new debate topic”

“You and Gabriel have been doing really well in the competition. Many teachers think that you will be the winners...”

Sam smiled, trying to ignore the sly look Bobby was giving him.

“I should get going...”

Sam rushed out of the faculty office and back to the Cafeteria.

Kevin was sitting alone, so Sam walked over and smiled.

“Is there room for one more?”

Kevin laughed. “Obviously!”

The two friends ate lunch together, but Sam couldn't stop himself from glancing over at Gabriel and Meg.... were they mad at him? 

Sam misses Gabriel. He just wants the stupid Novak to talk to him again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s official, Sam is revealed to have a crush on Gabriel! Do you think that Gabriel will stop avoiding him? Is their friendship ruined forever?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	30. Crescent Lake: part one

Dean’s POV: 

(This is right after Dean calls Castiel)

It was Friday afternoon, and Dean had just grabbed his first bucket of ice cream. He was back in his room, scrolling through social media on his phone. He kept glancing over at Castiel’s phone, Which was lying on the other end of the bed. He always wanted to know more about Castiel.... the junior was always so secretive and introverted. Sure, he was opening up a little every day, but the Novak was still hesitant on what he is willing to share. 

The junior tried hard to ignore the phone, but it kept buzzing. Dean Eventually broke, picking the phone up and hit the power button

Michael: is it true what they are saying? Are you a Knight Of Hell?

Castiel: sorry, Michael, This is Dean. Cas hasn’t been able to get any of his stuff back from school. He wanted me to bring his stuff home, so I have it all with me.

Michael: oh. Sorry, Dean. Do you know if he’s okay?

Castiel: he’s fine. I don't know too much more than that.

Michael: so Cassie let you take his things home? I think he must really like you

Dean felt heat rise into his cheeks

Castiel: I hope so. 

Michael: I know that I won't be able to take care of my brother anymore. I know this is a lot to ask, but can you protect him when I can’t?

Dean felt his stomach twisting. Michael was trusting him to take care of Castiel...

Castiel: of course. Also, Cas isn't the most open person. Is there any way to help him be more comfortable with me? I want him to feel like he can be himself around me...

Michael: well, I think what you’ve been doing so far is going really well. You’re one of the only people that Castiel is open to talking to. Just keep doing what you’re doing

Dean: thanks, Michael

Michael: oh, also... if you hurt him, I’ll break your face

Castiel: fair enough

Dean was now holding Castiel’s phone. He was dying to know more about him, to go through his phone. But out of trust, Dean put the phone back down. He spent the rest of the nigh eating the rest of his ice cream and watching movies.

———

It was now Monday Morning, and Dean was at school. 

He went to the library to find Castiel, but the junior was absent. Instead, he saw Gabriel and Meg. 

Dean was angry at Gabriel for ignoring Sammy over the weekend. Sure, having your brother arrested for assault can be hard on someone, but Gabriel’s behavior towards Dean’s brother was inexcusable. 

Gabriel looked up at Dean, immediately walking towards him.

“How’s Sam?”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you ask him that yourself?”

Gabriel frowned, his eyes dropping to the floor in shame. Dean almost felt sorry for him. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Meg looked at Dean angrily, but the junior didn't care. He took off when the bell rang to gym class.

———

Now it was history. Castiel didn't show up for the first ten minutes, but he came none the less. 

The blue-eyed teenager looked well rested for the first time since he left home, which came as a shock to everyone. The dark circles under his eyes were gone, and his skin had more color in it.

His eyes met Dean’s, and he gave a small smile. Dean tried to give him a smile back, but his lips betrayed him.

The class continued, but Dean couldn't concentrate. The bell rang, and Castiel immediately went to him

“Dean”

The junior Couldn’t stop a goofy grin from forming on his face, and his words got caught in his throat. Dean didn't realize how much he missed his classmate until now.

“Cas... you look incredible”

The shorter junior looked down at the floor, his cheeks reddening

“Thanks... I’m sorry about Friday.”

The Winchester shrugged. “I’m just glad you’re not in jail”

Castiel chuckled quietly. “I’ll tell you what you want to know... but not here.”

Dean looked around them and nodded. “That makes sense. Where should we go?”

Castiel stepped closer to the junior. “I don't know...”

Dean had an idea. “I know a place! Are you down for another road trip?”

“Of course, Dean”

“Uh— I don't really have a car though. My dad isn’t letting me use the Impala...”

Castiel. “I can get one. If you want, I can drive...”

Dean looked both ways. “Sure. When do you want to go?”

“How far away is it?”

Dean sighed. “About a few hours away... we might need to stay there for the night.”

“Are you okay with skipping school tomorrow?”

Dean could feel his heart pounding. “Uh— sure. Are you okay with skipping school though?”

“No, not really.... but I cant wait. If I do, I won’t get the courage to ever tell you again”

Dean gave Castiel a nervous grin. “It’s a date, then?”

The blue-eyed teenager rolled his eyes, but his lips turned into a smile. “Yes”

———

(The next day)

Dean waited for Castiel outside of school campus.

The shorter student walked over to him. Castiel was wearing a jean jacket and dark grey cargo pants. 

“Dean. I was able to hack the school system and stop them from emailing our parents. No one will know that we are gone. Are you ready to go?”

Dean nodded, smiling down at the junior nervously. “Yeah”

The Winchester followed his classmate off of the campus.

“So are you going to tell me where our destination will be, Dean?”

Dean chuckled. “I thought you liked surprises!”

“When they are good, yes...”

The shorter junior walked towards a BMW M3 and took out his keys. They both got in and Castiel drove out of the parallel parking spot. 

“So are you going to give me directions, then?”

“Get onto highway 101”

Dean turned on the radio and began surfing the channels. Taylor Swift’s ‘Shake It Off’ bursted on, and Dean’s finger hovered over the button. Castiel was glanced over at him and rose an eyebrow. 

The taller student gave an embarrassed smile. “What can I say, I’m a Swiftie”

Castiel laughed. “Huh”

Dean rolled his window down and felt the cold afternoon air rush in. Castiel also rolled down his window. 

“So what is your favorite time of year, Dean?”

Dean looked at the passing scenery and sighed. “Definitely Fall. The transition of seasons is beautiful. I also like when the temperature is colder... how about you?”

“I like spring a lot. When everything blooms and comes back to life... bees are a lot of fun to watch”

“You’re really into bees, huh?”

Castiel grinned. “They are special creatures... they all work hard to serve their queen. And honey is really good. One day, this may seem a bit crazy, but I’m going to own a few bee hives”

Dean couldn't help himself from chuckling. “Aren’t you afraid of getting stung, or something?”

Castiel shrugged. “A tiny price to pay for taking care of bees...”

the junior turned onto interstate 101 and picked up his speed. Dean smiled to himself. This was the first time he had ever seen Castiel really drive... and he was good at it too. He kept the car steady and wasn't afraid to look around him. 

“How’d you learn to drive Like that, Cas?”

The junior glanced over at him nervously. “Oh—my aunt taught me...”

“You’re good at it.”

Castiel looked back at the road and sighed. “Amara is a...skilled driver. She makes it mandatory to teach everyone how to drive under all conditions; drunk, sick, tired, high, physically injured.”

Dean felt something in his heart break. “How and why did she teach you how to do that?”

Castiel eyed Dean, observing what his next reaction could be. “She found it important that we are ready in any condition to drive. To get away...”

Dean tried to look unsurprised. “Uh— get away from what?”

“Cops, gangs, killers, the usual I guess”

“the usual?”

“Yeah. When should I leave interstate 101?”

“Uh— yeah, um.... you won’t have to for a really long while.”

“We aren’t going to California, are we? I didn't pack for something like that...”

Dean laughed. “Not this time. We might have to stay in a motel for a night on the way back, though...”

Castiel nodded. “If we do that, we will also have to stop at a store and get some food. Is there a store on the way we can do that?”

Dean hesitantly nodded. “Uh— yeah. We will be stopping at Port Angeles on the way there and back. We can buy all of that there.”

“I’m happy we are doing this, Dean. I needed a break from all this chaos...”

The Winchester nodded quietly, feeling his heart rise into his chest. Dean knew that his father would be furious with him for leaving for so long, but he had never rebelled once. The junior had always followed his father’s stupid instructions without question. 

Dean thought that he deserved a break just this once. He told Sam he was going to be gone a couple days, who was surprisingly really cool with it. Castiel seemed like he needed a break too.

Dean was able to get Castiel, with much chagrin, to sing along to some Taylor Swift songs. 

———

Part Two is coming soon! will castiel tell Dean the truth? How will Dean react? Find out tomorrow!


	31. Crescent Lake: part two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some fluff and angst! Love you all

Dean’s POV:

The high schoolers were surrounded by trees on the almost abandoned road. They stopped quickly at a gas station, and Dean went inside to get snacks and a couple sodas. Cas filled the tank and got back in the car 

They were back on the road, the atmosphere heavy. Dean knew that Castiel was going to tell him the truth... sometime on the drive 

“Hey, Dean? While we’re on the road... can you tell me more about your family?”

The passenger sighed, rolling up his window and taking off his jacket. “Uh, yeah... sure. My dad, John, is a mechanic. Bobby is a teacher, which you know, but also has a junk yard with a bunch of antique cars and trucks. Sammy is the prodigy of our family. You know, he should be in Eighth grade this year, but he was bumped up to ninth. He’s really into law... most likely going to end up a lawyer or something like that. Pamala is the closest thing I have to a mom. She visited us occasionally on the road. She’s also the one who owned the restaurant I told you about... I spent a couple summers with her. First time when I went with Sammy. The second time was last summer, by myself.”

“Why did you go to by yourself last summer?”

Dean coughed uncomfortably, trying to ignore the look Castiel was giving him. “Whenever my dad got angry with me... thought I was to much of a problem to deal with, he would send me places to think things over. Last summer, he brought me to Pamala’s restaurant. He told me I needed time to man up... think about my life and what I wanted to do with it... not to throw it away.”

Castiel tilted his head sideways. “‘Not throw it away’? What does that mean?”

“It’s actually why my dad and I are not on speaking terms right now. Last school year, a kid spread a rumor that I was Bisexual. My dad doesn’t really understand it... he thinks that you can only like one gender, not both. He also thought I was straight, considering I only talked about girls in a romantic way. Truth was that I was too afraid to talk about it. He told me that to beat up the kid spreading the rumor... or face consequences. I did what I always have done; what he ordered me to. I got expelled and was forced to work with my dad in the mechanics shop for the remainder of the year. I still was questioning it all. I tried to explain to my dad what being bisexual is... he still didn't understand. But he finally realized that I liked boys. He thought that sending me to Pamala’s would set me straight, because I would be surrounded by hot chicks all the time. Didn’t help, obviously.... actually did the opposite.”

Castiel slowly nodded, deep in thought. “It’s okay to be Bisexual, Dean. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise. No offense, but your dad sounds like a dick. Hell, my dad is evil and he accepted me for my sexuality...”

“How’d you even come out to him?”

“I never really had to. I think everyone just sort of knew.. and they were all okay with it. Crazy or not, my family is pretty open when it comes to sexuality.”

Dean nodded, feeling as if a thousand pound weight had been lifted off of his back. Castiel also realized this, seeing the junior’s posture relax and his jaw unclench. 

“So... when are you going to tell me what’s going on, Cas?”

“It is hard for me to talk about it... I would be going against what everyone has been telling me all my life... I would be rebelling.”

Dean nodded. “Trust me, I would know a thing or two about that...”

Castiel looked back at the road. “I’m afraid you won’t want to talk to me again...”

“Do you want to pull over and talk about it?”

Castiel was gripping on the wheel tightly, his knuckles were bone white and his own jaw was now clenched. “.... sure”

He pulled onto a side road and parked. He got out and sat on the hood of the car. Dean followed, bringing his soda and leaning against the car door, next to Castiel. 

The junior’s blue eyes sorrowfully scanned the dark gray sky. Castiel looked nervous, wringing his hands. 

“I think you know by now that my Aunt Amara is the leader of the local gang, Leviathan.”

“That’s a cool name for a gang, by the way.”

Castiel chuckled. “Guess so”

“Chuck also joined the gang, a few years before me and my siblings were born. Amara made the gang into a ‘right of passage’ in our family. It’s really messed up. When someone in the family goes into sophomore year in high school, we are supposed join the gang...”

Dean sat there, dumbfounded. “Cas... tell me you didn’t...”

The blue-eyed boy’s hands shook, and he bit his lip.

“I— last year, it was my turn. I pushed back at my dad, kept hesitating. I didn’t want any part of it. Months passed by, and Chuck and Amara grew impatient with me. They... they threatened everything I had. My life, my college education... everything I had. I didn’t care, I kept telling them to ‘cram it up their asses’. Until... they threatened Gabriel’s life. I couldn’t just stand by knowing that my brother could get hurt. I joined”

“Cas....”

“Amara quickly realized I was... useful. So we made a deal. I would do something for her... and I would be allowed to leave Leviathan. So I did.”

“What did you do?”

“I got my college education. I robbed a bank, Dean.... How could I do that?”

Castiel was looking down at the floor, scowling.

“I hated myself for what I did. I was angry and upset... I tried to ruin Amara. I did horrible things to try taking down the gang. One night... I was confronted by a Leviathan... I snapped. Got arrested. I was supposed to go to Juvie, but Judy said she would let me go if I promised her that I was done with Leviathan... and I was.”

Dean could feel something throbbing in his chest.

“When I defended you from Lucifer, my dad saw it as a attack against our family. He’s trying to... he wants me dead, Dean. My dad wants me—”

Castiel fell quiet, his whole body was shaking, and he turned away from Dean. 

“I ran away from home... I didn't want to leave Gabriel and the rest of my siblings, but I had to”

Castiel paused again, taking a deep breath. “Abaddon, the redhead that I said was my step mom. She’s the leader of a gang too. The Knights Of Hell. She gave me an offer That I couldn't refuse”

Dean crossed his arms and looked up at the sky, trying to keep himself together. He was angry. “What is that supposed to mean? What offer couldn't you possibly refuse?!?”

Castiel shook more, and Dean immediately regretted his tone.

“I— she—she gave me the option between taking down Leviathan and—and— she threatened my siblings... and—you too. I couldn't let anything—ha—happen to you. I took the deal.”

Castiel began to sob. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I—

Dean pulled the junior into a tight hug, his anger vanishing. 

“Don’t you ever apologize to me”

Castiel broke down, melting into Dean and shaking. He tried to say something a couple times, but his ragged breathing kept cutting him off.

Dean, at this very moment, understood what he was feeling. He no longer felt the nervous butterflies in his stomach. This he feeling was something deeper; something that kept him feeling warm and secure. He no longer had a crush on Castiel. He cared about the junior more than that... a hundred times more. It was stronger than anything he had felt before... except with Sam, but this was also different. He was in love with Castiel.... no longer just attracted or crushing on him. He loved him.

“Cas— 

He words died in his throat, so he decided that pulling him tighter into a hug would be better.

Castiel’s face was buried in Dean’s chest, his arms wrapped around his neck.

The junior held him for a long while, letting Castiel get it all out. His breathing slowly went back to normal, and Castiel tiredly leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. 

“What are you thinking, Dean?”

The junior looked down Castiel, who looked on the verge of breaking. 

“None of this was your fault... you didn't want to do it. You were put in the worst possible situation and did the best with it. And you’re trying to get rid of a gang! That’s pretty damn heroic, Cas. No skeletons in your closet, no matter how literal the meaning, can get me to leave you behind. If you’ll have me... I would like to stand by you, In any way you might need me. I care about you so much, Cas. I’m sorry you have had to be alone for so long.”

Castiel looked up into Dean’s caring green eyes, shocked. “What?”

“Yeah, you heard me right. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Castiel hugged Dean again, tears falling down his cheeks. “I— I don't know what to say”

The junior shrugged, wrapping his arms around the shorter junior. “That you’ll have me?”

“Yes... I would love that, Dean”

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, entwined. They looked up at the sky, watching the clouds move.

Dean coughed quietly. “We are about thirty minutes away from Port Angeles. We can grab an early lunch and get a hotel room... What do you say?”

———

They drove into Port Angeles and ate at Subway. Castiel paid, much to Dean’s chagrin. 

Then they entered a hotel. It was fancy... Dean was nervous, beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck.

“Cas... how are we going to pay for this?”

“My dad is a famous author, Dean. A really successful one. He won’t notice the money is even gone”

“Okay...”

Castiel walked up to the receptionist, giving him a tiny smile. 

“Can we get a room please?”

The man nodded, looking at his computer. “Would you want a single bed?”

Dean felt heat rise into his cheeks, and he had to look away from Castiel. Was he going to be sharing a bed with him???

The shorter Junior glanced over at the Winchester, trying to read his expression. 

“Yeah.”

They got into the elevator and went up to the third floor (top floor). They used the card key and entered the room. Dean dropped off his backpack in a chair and scanned the space. There was a desk, a small table, three chairs, a large bed in the center of the room, a closet, and a bathroom. 

“Woah”

Castiel nodded and dropped his book bag on the bed. “It’s only 2:34. What do you want to do for the rest of the day, Dean?”

The junior turned to face him, smiling. “Well, there’s a lake half an hour away. It’s really beautiful, if you’re into that kind of thing. I remembered how much you enjoyed going to the art fair and seeing the scenery. I thought maybe you’re into the whole nature thing”

Castiel grinned. “I would love to go!”

They got back into the car and drove to lake crescent. It was beautiful. Tall green trees surrounded them, and the light grey sky gave a chilly atmosphere.

Castiel was looking out of the window of the passenger’s seat, watching the scenery pass quickly by.

Dean was still trying to understand how he was feeling. He was worried about Castiel’s safety, and the whole situation on their hands was a burden. He was also feeling the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He has felt it ever since he had hugged Castiel, and he was pretty sure what is was. He just didnt know if he was ready to tell Castiel about it.

Is it really possible to fall in love with someone in less than a year? He was almost certain now... but was Castiel ready to know that? 

They were listening to 80’s music on the radio, which Castiel seemed to like, tapping his fingers to the beat. Dean pulled off of interstate 101 and slowed down. He stopped in the small, unoccupied parking lot and exited the car. He waited for Castiel to do the same, and they walked down to the wooden dock. 

The shorter teenager was awestruck, and Dean couldn't blame him. The still water reflected the tall, tree infested mountains and sky. The cool breeze felt good against Dean’s skin, and the complete silence was almost consuming. 

“Dean... this is incredible...”

The junior smiled down at Castiel, who was in complete shock. “Yeah, It is.”

The shorter teenager walked to the edge of the dock and sat. Dean followed suit, but made sure to give the junior a little space. He didn't want to seem too clingy.

“You should see it at sunrise tomorrow. The way the sky hits the water... it’s incredible”

“I can imagine. I want to see it tomorrow! Is that okay with you, Dean?”

“Of course. I think you’ll love it.”

“Me too”

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, who would have thought that Castiel being in a gang would trigger Dean to fall in love? 
> 
> In part three, there will be...... a LOT of fluff.
> 
> Let me know what you think will happen!
> 
> As always, I will post tomorrow! <3


	32. Gabriel apologizes

Gabriel’s POV:

The Freshman couldn't take it anymore. When he heard about Castiel’s arrest, he was shocked. There’s no way he was in The Knights Of Hell, right???  
Amara and Chuck doubted the possibility, thinking that Castiel had too weak of a stomach to deal with being in a gang again. Michael and Lucifer seemed more suspicious of Castiel. Gabriel could tell that they were both worried. 

The freshman was just beginning to realize the consequences of being in a gang. He needed a while to figure things out... he needed space from everyone. 

Meg however, knew she shouldn’t leave her friend alone to his dangerous thoughts. She stayed by Gabriel the whole weekend, being there whenever he needed her. She also seemed to be unsettled about the unraveling events. She was having second thoughts about brewing in Leviathan too

Sam had texted a few times. Gabriel was about to reply, but a dark thought entered his mind; would Sam be effected by his choices? What if he found out what Gabriel really was? 

He lost all his confidence, and he never texted him back. On Sunday he sent Sam the notes he took on their new debate topic. Sam sent a thumbs up, but Gabriel could tell that the Freshman was upset with him. He honestly couldn't blame him. 

———

Monday rolled around, and Meg met up with him in the library. 

“Hey. How are you holding up?”

The freshman sighed, giving her a defeated smile. “I’m alive... you?”

Meg frowned. “Good... are you going to talk to Sam today? You shouldn’t be icing him out like this... all you’ve been thinking of is yourself! Have you possibly thought of how Sam could be feeling right now?”

Before he could respond, he spotted a familiar junior. He walked up to Dean. 

“How’s Sam?”

He rose an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you ask him that yourself?”

Gabriel felt was he had been punched, and he frowned.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Meg shot Dean a glare, and he took off. Gabriel couldn't blame Dean for being angry. Gabriel’s siblings would have done the same. 

The bell rang, and they went to class.

———

It was now lunch, and Sam was still nowhere to be seen. Gabriel felt his stomach churning from anxiety. Meg sat down across from him.

“Thinking about a particular freshman?”

Gabriel felt his cheeks warm. “What if I really hurt him, Meg?”

The girl gave him a small smile. “I think Sam is smart enough to give you another chance, but you should be the one to go up to him. You need to apologize asap.”

Before he could say anything else, Gabriel spotted a tall figure enter the Cafeteria. Sam had a tiny smile on his face, and he walked over to Kevin. “Room for one more?”

Gabriel looked back down at the table. “How should I apologize?”

Meg looked over at Sam. “Give him your time”

“What?”

“Give him your time. Take him out somewhere... and apologize one-on-one.”

“Okay, that’s smart”

Meg sighed, and a tiny smile was on her face. “I think he misses you too.”

“What makes you say that?”

Meg nodded towards Sam, and Gabriel looked up. His eyes met the freshman’s, and Gabriel felt his heart skip a beat. Was Sam staring at him?

The Winchester turned away, looking back at Kevin.

Meg chuckled quietly. The bell rang, and all the Freshman left Cafeteria, heading to their next class.

———

Gabriel was now standing outside of the debate classroom door, waiting for Sam. 

The tall freshman, when he arrived he gave Gabriel a forced smile, trying to pass by him and through the door. Gabriel blocked him from entering the room. 

“Do you mind if we talk for a moment?”

Sam huffed, but he begrudgingly stepped away from the classroom’s entrance. He looking down at him with a grumpy expression.

“What?”

Gabriel frowned and looked down at the floor. 

“Look... when I found out about Cassie getting arrested, I needed to rethink some life decisions I’ve recently made. I... I shouldn’t have iced you out like I did.”

Sam’s eyes softened a little, but he still seemed upset.

“Sam... I want to try making up for it. I know we have another debate coming up, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something special with me after we finish studying. Whatever you would want to do, Sam. You name it”

The taller freshman thought for a moment. “Do you want to go bowling again? I bet you ten dollars that I’ll beat you”

Gabriel grinned, putting out his hand. “I’ll take that bet, Winchester!”

Sam shook his hand. His smile was genuine this time. 

“Thanks for apologizing, shortie”

Gabriel let out the breath he was holding. 

“Thanks for forgiving me, Sam”

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are safe and well! 
> 
> Let me know how I’m doing, I love hearing feedback.
> 
> Until tomorrow! <3


	33. Crescent lake: part three ya’ll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, this will be a fun chapter!!! 
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for so many reads! <3

Dean’s POV:

The two juniors drove back Port Angeles around five. They decided to stop by a store to buy some sleeping clothes and food. 

Castiel grabbed some materials to prepare dinner while Dean got them both toothbrushes, toothpaste, sweatpants, and T-shirts. The junior was worried that his shirt would be a bit small on him, but he couldn't find anything else that he would feel comfortable sleeping in. Usually he only slept in boxers, but no way was he going to tell that to Cas! 

They met up in the line and told one another what they got. Castiel eyed the rack of snacks at the side of the line. 

He tilted his head. “Should we get anything for the road tomorrow?”

“Definitely!”

Dean grabbed a couple waters out of the tiny fridge, along with a few cereal bars off the rack. He saw a pocket of mint flavored gum. He smiled, taking it and putting throwing it into the shopping basket.

Castiel looked down at the packet. “I’ve never had gum before...”

Dean rose and eyebrow. “Really? That’s crazy. I think you’ll like it!”

The shorter student smiled shyly. “I’m exited to try it”

They bought their things and drove back to the hotel. As it turns out, both Castiel and Dean were terrible cooks. They somehow managed to make Mac and cheese without burning the hotel down. 

It was surprisingly good too

“So how did you manage to rob that bank, Cas? I’ve heard that it was the only successful robbery in the county so far...”

“No one in history has been able to rob that bank before, because it was too high tech. Amara wanted me to get caught... to ruin my life. My aunt was so confident That I would fail. She thought I would chicken out, but I didn’t. In early January, the robbery was all over the news. I was successful.”

Dean felt a smile growing on his face. Castiel looked up at him and frowned. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry, I should be upset about it... but you’re so awesome.”

Castiel rose an eyebrow and laughed. “You’re so immature”

“That’s what makes me so adorable, Cas”

The shorter junior rolled his eyes, but was still laughing. “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be back in a bit.”

He watched as Castiel grabbed his sweatpants and shirt. He and closed bathroom door behind him.

Dean pulled out his phone. He should let sam know he’s okay.

Dean: hey Sammy. We will be home tomorrow. How was your day?

Sam: Gabriel and Meg talked to me finally. Uh— we are one of the quarter finalists in the debate competition now

Dean: dude, that’s awesome!!! I’m so proud of you. 

Sam: how was your day? You and Castiel, huh?

Dean: good. The day has been vey fun so far. Is dad angry that I’m not home yet?

Sam: a little. He seems more worried at this point. 

Dean: good. He should be the one worrying about me for once!

Sam: okay. Good night, Dean. Make smart choices! ;)

Dean rolled his eyes, deciding that reading fan fiction would better than texting his brother. (Same, honestly) 

Castiel walked out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later. The sweatpants and the shirt he was wearing were a little oversized, but the junior still looked incredible. 

He sat down at the desk, getting out some writing supplies and books. 

Dean went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. His mind kept drifting over to Castiel. 

They were going to be sleeping in the same bed. Him and Cas. Alone together. Shit 

Dean took a shaky breath, putting on the sweatpants. Then the shirt...that’s when things got complicated.

Fuck... the shirt was too little for him

“Cas... I think the shirt... it’s too small...”

A muffled laugh was heard from the other end of the door. “Wait, really?”

“Uh—yup...”

Another long laugh echoed, causing his face to heat up. “Do you usually sleep with a shirt?”

Dean shrugged, despite Castiel not being able to see. “No”

A pause. “Then don't worry about it, Dean. You don’t have to wear a shirt.”

Dean’s face grew red. “Okay”

So now he was going to be sharing a bed with Castiel. Shirtless... Shittttttt

Dean brushed his teeth, trying to ignore the strange warmth in his chest. He opened the door and walked out the bathroom, trying to avoid eye contact with Castiel. He sat back down on the bed. Dean could feel Castiel’s eyes on him, but he tried to ignore it.

A couple minutes were in silence, Dean playing on his phone and Castiel reading one of the books at the desk

“What ya reading, Cas?”

“Uh... It’s about two brothers going across country and killing monsters. It’s cheesy, but I really like it still”

Dean laughed. “It sounds like something I’ve read before... is it called ‘to hell and back again’?”

“Yeah, actually!”

Dean grinned. “Who’s your favorite character so far?”

“Ray. He is way more badass than William!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I like Jimmy the most, I know he’s not a main character, but he deserves way more of the credit! He gets the brothers out of so much trouble!”

A couple hours passed by, and Castiel yawned. “Ready to sleep?”

Dean nodded, shutting off his night desk’s lamp. Castiel walked over to his side of the bed and did the same. The room was dark, and the only light was coming from the two boys’ phones. Castiel was scrolling through his pictures. Dean was texting Bobby, who had just asked if he’s alright

Bobby: where are ya, idjit???

Dean: alive. I’ll be home tomorrow. just needed some space from Dad

Bobby: castiel was also not in class today. Have something you want to tell me? 

Dean: are you going to tell dad?

Bobby: of course not. I think you are doing the right thing for once, Dean. Your dad needs to realize how much he cares and loves you. This might help that out. 

Dean: thanks, Bobby.

Bobby: so are you and Novak dating now?

Dean chocked on nothing, his face burning. Castiel looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Dean?”

“Hey, Cas? Are you okay with.... are we... can I be?”

Dean passed Castiel the phone, waiting for him to read through the texts

Castiel looked over at his classmate with his blue eyes. 

“Are you going to ask me to be your boyfriend?”

Dean felt his cheeks redden. “Uh— do you want to date me, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean. I do”

Dean: yup

Bobby: ugh, finally!!! Took you boys long enough

Castiel looked over at Dean’s phone and laughed. “Tell Mr. Singer I say hi”

Dean texted it into his phone

Dean: He says hi

Bobby: tell him I say ‘hello, idjit. Welcome to the family!’

Dean: I will. Night, Bobby

Bobby: you boys take it slow

Dean felt blush rise into his cheeks, closing the tab before castiel could see it. 

He looked over at the other junior’s phone. He had a hundreds of photos of his cat. Once in a while there was a photo or selfie with one of his siblings.

“I had a lot of fun with you today, Cas”

The shorter junior looked over at Dean, His eyes reflecting the blue light on his screen. “I had fun too, Dean. I’m glad I told you about everything...”

“I’m worried about you, though. If your dad wants you dead.... and Amara....”

“One thing you don't know about me.... I was one of the three best fighters in the gang... tied with Chuck and Amara. I think that’s what scares me the most about it.... I am good at it. As long as someone doesn't bring a gun to the fight.. or if Amara or Chuck face me.... I should be fine”

Dean tried to keep his breathing steady. “Okay. Just let me know if you ever need help...”

“I don't want you to get involved with Leviathan, Dean. It could ruin your life...”

The junior hesitantly nodded. He then shut off his phone and got underneath the covers. Castiel also got under the covers, but kept his phone on. “Go ahead and sleep. I’m going to text Abaddon and make sure everything is running smoothly back in town.”

Dean nodded, sliding father underneath the warm covers and resting on his side, facing away from Castiel. 

———

Dean was woken up by a something pressed up against him. He must not have realized it while asleep, but he was now spooning Castiel. He could feel the heat radiating off of the junior’s body, which was welcomed due to the cold air outside of the covers.

Dean’s arms were wrapped around him, and his hand had managed to sneak under Castiel’s shirt. He could feel a very strong four pack. Dean’s heart beat fast in his chest, and he tried not to make any sudden movements. Castiel made a quiet mumbling noise, and subconsciously flipped over to face Dean. He snuggled closer into the taller student, wrapping one of his arms around Dean’s waist. He could feel Castiel’s warm breath on his bare chest, making Dean shiver.

Dean didn't know what to do. Does he remove his hand from Castiel’s stomach? Does he hold his boyfriend tighter? Was his heart supposed to be racing this fast???

He was awake for a while after that, barely able to understand how he felt. Dean decided to stay how he was, falling back asleep holding Castiel. 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! So they are officially a couple now
> 
> How do you think Castiel will react when he wakes up?


	34. The bowling match

Sam’s POV: 

It was Tuesday afternoon, and the final bell rang through the classrooms. Gabriel had promised Sam a bowling rematch today. The night before, Dean told Sam that he wouldn’t be at school for a day or two, which made Sam extremely happy. He was glad that Dean finally did something for himself without their dad’s consent. 

He got up out of his seat and walked over to Gabriel.

“Are you ready to get crushed, Novak?”

The shorter freshman stood up from his seat, trying to one-up him in a joking manner. “You’ll have to wait and see, Winchester!”

They left the building and Gabriel got on his bike. He noticed how much Sam enjoyed riding it last time.

Sam got down on the motorcycle and grinned. 

“Hold on, Sam”

The freshman wrapped his arms around Gabriel, who turned on his motorcycle. Sam watched the scenery pass by around them. He loved the rush of it all...

Gabriel drove them to the Bowling alley and parked. Sam hopped off of the bike and smiled down at his friend. “The moment has arrived. We will now discover who is better at bowling!”

Gabriel grinned and walked with him into the building. On the first round, Sam had gotten a strike, and he grinned evilly at his opponent.

“I dare you to beat that, shortie!”

Gabriel gave him a sly grin as picked up his bowling ball. About five seconds pass, and Gabriel had also gotten a strike. Sam’s mouth may or may not have been hanging open.

“How..... what?”

Gabriel grinned. “I came here yesterday to practice a little before the big competition! What can I say? I’m competitive!”

Sam rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help himself from laughing a little.

They had an extremely competitive next few rounds. They each had one turn left, and were tied. Sam took a deep breath, trying not to notice the shit-eating grin plastered on Gabriel’s face. He let Go of the ball, scoring another strike. He gave a shaky smile to Gabriel.

The shorter freshman frowned. A few moments of silence, Gabriel preparing to take his shot. Right before he let go of the ball, Sam had the guts to shout “MISS!!!!” 

Gabriel yelped in surprise, dropping the ball and only knocking down only three pins.

“Sam!!!”

“Something wrong, shortie?”

Gabriel put his hands on his hips and made a pouty face. “I totally would have gotten a strike!”

Sam laughed, causing all of Gabriel’s frustration and nerves to disappear. A crooked grin formed on his lips.

“You owe me a rematch!”

Sam grinned. “Okay, shortie. How about this Friday?”

Gabriel felt a strange feeling in his chest. “Yeah, and then the true winner will be revealed! But for now, I owe you ten bucks. What are you going to spend it on?”

Sam thought for a moment. “A new phone case for Dean. Ever since the closet incident, I’ve been paranoid... so I’ll make sure Dean doesn't spiderweb his phone again.”

Gabriel pretended to shudder. “That’s a smart move, Sam!”

“This was really fun, Gabriel. I’m sad that it’s already over”

Gabriel immediately froze, scrambling his brain for other things they could do

“Uh— do you want to study for our next debate?”

Sam was relieved that he didn't have to go home yet, happy that Gabriel still wanted to hang out with him

“Yeah. Where do you want to study?”

“Huh... I know a cool restaurant against the Puget Sound, if you want to go. It’s about 20 minutes away”

Sam gave him a warm smile. “Sure.”

So they got on the motorcycle and drove. It was beautiful... the dark grey clouds made the water look cold. He could see the long stretch of land on the other side of the sound. They drove down a long and steep hill. The hill widened out, and they turned to the the street to their left. Gabriel drove for a bit longer, parking in a lot not far off railroad tracks. Sam looked up at the grey sky and felt drops of water on his skin. 

Gabriel looked at the railroad tracks and grinned, fishing a coin out of his pocket. Sam rose an eyebrow at him

“What are you doing?”

“Wait, you’ve never left a coin on a train track before?”

Sam shrugged. “I never really got the chance. I was always on the road before I moved here...”

Gabriel fished another coin out of his pocket and gave it to Sam. “Well, today is your lucky day!”

The tall freshman followed his friend, who was walking along the tracks. About 300 feet later, Gabriel laid down his coin. 

“If you put the coin to close to the road, someone will most likely take it. That’s why its important to put the coins farther away...”

Sam nodded turning the coin in his hand. He put it next to Gabriel’s. 

“Okay. Now what?”

Gabriel checked his phone. “We eat dinner and come back after the train passes...”

The rain was now drizzling around them, but neither seemed to mind. Sam walked next to Gabriel at a slow pace. 

“I have seen a lot, Gabe. Been lucky enough to see the whole country from a car window.... but I never really got to experience what most kids do. I never really made a lot of friends until I got here because I never stayed in the same town. Sure, I have pen pals from other schools and towns, but.... I’m just glad that I’m here right now.”

Gabriel gave Sam a sad smile. “I’m glad you’re here, Sam. You aren’t moving anytime soon, right?”

Sam gave him a nervous look. “I don’t think so... my dad seems to have a stable job, but he changes his mind a lot.”

“I hope you stay here.”

“Me too”

Sam gazed into his friend’s hazel eyes. He never really understood all the butterflies he had around him. But he knew the feeling would not go away anytime soon.

Gabriel and Sam walked across the tracks and to the diner across the street.

They entered the restaurant and sat down, pulling their homework out of their bags and preparing to study for their next debate. 

———


	35. Amara

Sam’s POV:

“Wait, so you’re saying that chocolate ice cream is better than vanilla because it has more flavor?”

Sam and Gabriel were both still at the restaurant, having finished their food, now researching their next debate. Sam thought that vanilla was better, but Gabriel had disagreed strongly. 

“It has way more flavor than vanilla!”

The Novak called over the waitress and asked her if she could give them one scoop of Vanilla and Chocolate ice cream over.

“I bet $5 that I can change your mind. Try a bite of the vanilla.”

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up his spoon. He took a bite of the ice cream and nodded.

“Really good.”

“Now try the chocolate!”

Sam took a bite. “Also good”

“Now be honest... do you taste the vanilla anymore???”

Sam rolled his eyes. “No, but—

“QED: chocolate has a better and more overpowering flavor!”

Sam groaned. “Fine” 

Gabriel cheered, pumping his fist into the air. Sam chuckled. 

They finished the ice cream and asked for the check. 

An unfamiliar voice was heard from behind him. A beautiful woman around 40 was standing behind his chair. She looked so familiar... he had seen her from somewhere...

“Gabriel! I wasn't expecting you here. And who’s this?”

Gabriel frowned at the woman. “Amara.... this is a classmate of mine”

Sam felt chills go down his spine. This was Gabriel’s aunt... the leader of Leviathan. 

She looked down at him, a thin smile on her face.

“It’s nice to meet you... I haven't ever met any of Gabriel’s friends from school before. What’s your name?”

The freshman forced a friendly smile. “Sam”

Amara sat down next to her nephew. “Wait— you’re the kid who was bumped up a year! I’ve heard of you. Crowley was very impressed”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “What?”

Sam looked down at his hands from underneath the table. So Amara knows who he is... that can not be good

“You havent heard? Sam was too advanced to do his last year of middle school, so they bumped him up. Your principal thought that he was even smart enough to go into Sophomore year, but the board decided against it...”

Gabriel looked at Sam with a surprised expression. “Wait, you should be in eighth grade? Dude, that’s awesome! Does that mean I’m older than you?”

Sam gave him a shaky smile. “Yeah....”

Amara was looking at him with her cold and intelligent eyes. “You should come to family game night! It’ll be nice to play against you, see how smart you really are”

Gabriel looked nervous now. “Sorry, but Sam has been.. uh—busy”

Amara gave her nephew a stern look, immediately making him silent. “Oh, I insist. You know how much it offends me when someone doesn’t accept my invitations, don't we Gabriel?”

The boy was silent, looking at the rain sliding down against the window.

Sam gave her a nervous smile. “Uh—sure?”

The lady gave him a warm smile. “Good. It’s next Sunday at 6:00. I’m expecting to see you there” Amara got up and walked over to a man in the back of the restaurant. 

Gabriel threw some cash down at the table. “Ready to go?”

Sam reluctantly nodded, following him out into the rain. The fist minute was silence, as they walked along the tracks. 

“Sorry about her, Sam. Amara is not the most graceful person in the world”

Sam shrugged. “It’s okay... she seemed... nice”

Gabriel frowned. “I guess we are going to be seeing each other both on Friday afternoon and Sunday night. Are you getting tired of me yet?”

“Of course not! I always have a lot of fun with you... and I’m glad we’ll be hanging out more often”

Gabriel gave him a small smile, then picked up his coin. It was wrapped and flat, due to the train running over it. Sam smiled, picking up his own coin. 

“That’s so cool!”

Gabriel grinned. “Yeah! I used to come down to the tracks all the time with Castiel when we were kids... Speaking of Castiel, do you know where he was today? He was not at school”

Sam shrugged. “He’s on a trip with Dean....”

Gabriel looked up at him with surprise. “What, he’s with your brother? I knew it!!!”

Sam laughed, almost dropping his coin. “I know, right?!?”

They both laughed, and Gabriel had to wipe a tear away with his jacket sleeve. It was still raining, and the water soaked into their clothes. 

“Next time they better bring us!”

“Yeah! Why do they get to skip school and not us???”

They both walked back towards the bike and got on. He drove Sam to his apartment, and he hopped off the bike. They were now soaking, but neither seemed to mind. They were to busy trying to hide their goofy grins from each other

“I’m exited to hang out with you this Friday, Gabe. We’ll see who is better at bowling on Friday!”

Gabriel grinned. “You bet!... if you get bored tonight.... we can always play 20 questions over the phone”

Sam felt a smile grow on his face, and his cheeks burned. “I’ll call you tonight. Thanks for today”

Gabriel gave him a wink and drove off, leaving Sam smiling in the rain.

———

John’s POV:

It’s been two hours since he had been home, and he hasn't seen his son. He knocked on Dean’s door around nine

“Dean, stop being a pussy and get out of your damn room!”

John huffed, walking off to watch some TV and calm his nerves. Another hour later, and Dean still hasn’t left his room

“Dean, what the fuck are you even doing in there???”

Still no response. John got up and opened the door, revealing an empty room. He walked over to Sam

“Have you seen Dean today?”

“No. Is something wrong?”

John felt his stomach churning. “I’m not sure yet...”

He pulled out his phone and texted Dean

John: where the fuck are you?!?

John: Dean? Are you okay?

John: please tell me you’re okay

There was no reply, so he called Bobby.

“Hey, idjit, its three in the morning! Why the hell are you calling???”

“Bobby... Dean hasn't come home”

He heard a sigh from the other end of the phone.

John felt a wave of guilt wash over him. “Bobby.... I need help. I need to find him”

Bobby groaned. “Do you know how many times Dean had said that to me? How many times he himself had to drag your ass back to the motels you abandoned him and Sam in???”

Another wave of guilt. “I need to know if he’s okay... at least give me that”

“Why do you care?... You don't know what you got till’ it’s gone, am I right?”

John began to panic. “What??? Did he leave state? Is he alive???”

Bobby sighed. “He’ll be back, but I don't know if it will be tomorrow or next week..... You should learn to appreciate you son”

He heard a click, and John was left in a dark silence. 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm so now Amara knows Sam. 
> 
> See ya’ll tomorrow!


	36. Sunrise

Castiel’s POV:

Castiel woke up at five, an hour and a half before the sun would rise. He knew he would have to wake up Dean so they could get ready to leave, but he didn't have the stomach to. Castiel’s arms were wrapped around the taller junior’s waist, who’s hand had moved underneath his shirt, resting on his back. Castiel’s cheek was pressed into the other’s chest. His heart raced.

He was cuddling with Dean fucking Winchester!!!

This was just a dream, right?

Dean mumbled incoherently, unconsciously moving his arm father up Castiel’s shirt. 

Castiel sighed, knowing that he would have to wake his boyfriend up. He put his hand on Dean’s bare shoulder, massaging it. Dean woke up sleepily.

“Cas? What time is it?”

“We have around an hour and a half before sunrise.”

Dean nodded and shut his eyes, pulling Castiel closer to him. He nuzzled his face into the crevasse of Castiel’s neck.

“Five more minutes”

Castiel laughed quietly, resting his head on Dean’s chest. “Fine”

———

They were now in the car, about 20 minutes away from the lake. The sky had a few clouds, but it was clear enough for them to see the black sky turning into a dark blue. Dean was in the passenger’s seat this time, holding a coffee cup in his hands and yawning. He was obviously not a morning person.

They arrived to the dock and parked, both getting out of the car. The sky became a bright orange and yellow, reflecting off of the clouds and water, turning the whole scenery a golden color. Castiel was awestruck, and his eyes fixed on the rising sun. 

“This is.....”

He looked over at Dean, who was also looking at the amazing sky. His green eyes reflected the sky.

“Amazing, right?”

Castiel grinned and pulled out his phone. “We should take a picture together!”

Dean chuckled. “I guess there’s no better time to do it”

Castiel stood next to Dean and held out his phone. Dean rested his arm on his boyfriend’s shoulder, sending chills down his spine. They took a couple photos and he put away his phone. They both sat down on the edge of the dock and watched the sun rise, but sky becoming a light blue. Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Can we come back again?”

Dean looked down at him. “Whenever you want”

Castiel’s eyes moved down to his lips. The scenery seemed to have faded around them. Castiel locked his lips with Dean. The kiss was just as sweet as the on the night of Homecoming. He didn't realize how much he missed the feeling.

Dean leaned farther into the kiss. They parted again for breath, foreheads pressed together. Dean went back in for another kiss, this one a little rougher. Castiel knew Dean was shy, so he would have to be the one to step it up. He lightly bit the bottom of his Boyfriend’s bottom lip, just enough to get him to shudder. Castiel pulled away, resting his head back on Dean’s shoulder and smiling. He knew the expression on the taller teenager’s face must have been priceless. 

“Woah... how did you learn to do that?”

Castiel chuckled. “I didn't... you’re the first person I’ve kissed, Dean.”

“.... woah... you’re a natural”

He grinned, feeling the warmth radiating of Dean. For the first time since he had joined Leviathan, he felt relaxed. Safe

———

They were now back in the car, Dean at the wheel and Castiel in the passenger’s seat. It was around noon.

He looked at the gum packet and tilted his head. Dean glanced over at him and smiled. 

“Ready to try it, Cas?”

The shorter junior grinned. “Yes”

He opened the packet and took a stick of pale green gum. He looked over at Dean, who took his own piece. He put it in his mouth and chewed. Castiel did the same. An explosion of a mint flavor went off in his mouth.

“Are you supposed to swallow it or do you just keep chewing?”

Dean rose and eyebrow and chuckled. “You chew it. You can even blow bubbles with gum”

“Huh?”

Dean laughed, then blew a big bubble of gum. He looked over at Cas, who was awestruck. 

“Like that”

Castiel tried to blow a bubble, but kept messing up. About 20 minutes later he got it. He cheered. “I did it!!!”

Dean smiled, and Castiel felt his heart racing. 

“Now you can try blowing a double bubble”

“What’s that?”

Dean blew a gigantic bubble, the used his tongue to open another hole in it and blow another bubble inside of the bigger one. Castiel gasped

“How???”

Dean popped the two bubbles and smiled. “Its pretty hard to do, but still possible. My dad taught me and Sammy how to do it when we drove from Kansas to Massachusetts.”

Castiel smiled, trying to do it. It took another 20 minutes, but Castiel had finally mastered the double bubble.

“Congrats, Cas. You’re an official gum blowing expert!”

The Novak smiled over at Dean. “I think I like gum”

“Yeah. There’s tons of interesting flavors. I would stay away from grape though, it’s kinda nasty”

Castiel nodded, blowing another bubble. 

They got back into town, and they parked on campus.

“Only Bobby’s class left... Should we go?”

“Sure”

Castiel walked into class at the bell before Dean, in attempt to keep a little secrecy of their relationship. Bobby gave him a sly smile before continuing his lecture. Dean came in about 20 minutes later, sitting across from him. 

“Hey, Dean. Why are you so late to class?”

Dean shrugged. “Sorry Mr. Singer. It won’t happen again”

Bobby winked at him before continuing, as if nothing had happened.

Dean gave Castiel a secretive smile before opening his notebook.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting earlier. Hope you are all doing well!


	37. Understanding

John’s POV:

It was around five in the evening, and John was going out of his mind. He had texted and called Dean for hours, but nothing came from it. 

Right before he was about to call the police, the door opened, revealing his oldest son.

“Dean!”

The junior jumped, eyeing his dad wearily. “Dad, before you yell at me—

The father walked over and hugged his son. “I love you”

Dean was stiff underneath his hug, but he slowly relaxed. “Dad...”

John rested his hands on son’s shoulders, looking into his widened eyes. “I was wrong, Dean... I’ve been thinking about it ever since we talked. I might not understand it..... but I don't have the right to tell you what to do with your life. And I will.... support you in whatever you decide to do”

Dean looked at his father with shock. “Dad—you’re... okay with it?”

John hesitantly nodded. “Yes. But I still want the same rules for boys as for girls. I want you to be smart in the decisions you make, are we clear?”

“Yes, sir”

John gave him a reluctant smile. “So who is he?”

Dean sat down at the table. “Uh— his name is Castiel. Castiel Novak”

John once again, realized the gravity of the situation. “I told you that family is trouble...”

Dean nodded. “Castiel told me everything... he doesn’t want any part of his family’s affairs”

John nodded. “Whenever you both feel ready... I want to meet him”

Dean slowly smiled. “I think Cas would like that...”

———

Amara’s POV:

She smiled at Gabriel as he walked through the mansion doors. She was lying on the couch, reading a book. 

“Gabriel. Come to me”

The freshman frowned, walking over to the sofa. “Yeah?”

“That kid you were eating with yesterday. Sam?”

“What about him?”

“I like him... is he as smart as everyone says he is?”

“Uh.... yeah. He’s smarter than that, actually.”

Amara nodded. She dismissed her nephew and smiled. Ever since Castiel had left Leviathan, their successes rate had gone down. Now that Sam was in her sights, she realized it was possible to refill the hole that Castiel left behind. It was only a matter time.... maybe she could convince the boy to join her.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter today. I finally finished all the chapters. There will most likely be 50 chapters in this story.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! :)


	38. Game Night

Sam’s POV:

As they pulled up to the house, Sam could feel his stomach churning. He was now beginning to understand the gravity of the situation. He was about to see a whole other side to Gabriel’s life. His heart hammered in his rib cage 

Gabriel Novak pulled into the crowded driveway and parked. Sam let go of his waist and hopped off of the bike. The shorter freshman did the same, carefully watching Sam’s movements.

“So... don't be too nervous. Meg is going to be there, along with my siblings, my dad, Amara, and a few other mixes of people. Just be yourself and refuse any offer someone may give you. Stick with me, Michael, or Meg and things will run smoothly”

Sam hesitantly nodded and followed Gabriel up to the door. He knocked in a weird pattern, as if he had memorized a secret code.

Michael opened the door and smiled down at them.

“Hey, Sam! This is a surprise...”

Gabriel nodded. “Amara invited him to game night...”

Michael gave his younger brother a nervous look.

“Yeah...yeah. Come on in.”

Gabriel walked into the house and Sam followed. A crowd was located in multiple areas on the first floor, all between Gabriel’s age and 50. A few people were wearing suits or dresses, when others were dressed casually. Some of them had the Angel warding signal on their attire, which meant that they were in Leviathan. 

Gabriel saw Sam’s nervous expression and winced. “Please don’t freak out...”

Sam looked down at Gabriel, giving him a reassuring smile. “I’m okay, Gabe.”

Meg, who wearing a leather jacket and tight blue jeans, spotted them. “Hey, Sam! What are you doing here?”

She walked up to them and put her hands on her hips.

“Amara invited him”

Meg looked up at him with a confused expression. “How do you know Amara???”

Sam felt his cheeks redden, but before he could react he felt a pressure on his shoulder.

Sam whipped around to see a average looking man. He was wearing a T-shirt and Cargo shorts. He had a tattoo on his forearm of the Angel warding sigil. 

Gabriel looked up at the man and frowned. “Uh— dad, this is a friend of mine from school”

Chuck rose an eyebrow at his son before giving Sam a scowl. “And why is he here?”

Before Sam could react, Amara walked over and gave Chuck a stern look. “Don't be such a prick. He’s my guest”

She was wearing a long black dress with a low V neck. She looked like she was supposed to be on a runway in Hollywood. The woman gave Sam a cold, intelligent smile. “Want to play a round of poker with me, Sam?”

Gabriel put his hand on Sam’s shoulder as reassurance, which Sam really needed right now.

“What kind of poker?”

“Texas hold ‘em”

She turned around and walked into the parlor, revealing the open back of her dress. On her shoulder blade was a tattoo of the Angel warding sigil.

Sam felt another wave of panic, but he followed her into the parlor. All the Novak siblings, except Castiel of course, were in there now. A few other members of Leviathan were sitting at the table, playing poker.

——— 

Gabriel’s POV: 

It had been two hours since he had brought Sam to Game night. 

Despite the stress of the situation, Gabriel thought tonight was going well. Sam never accepted a drink or food, which was smart. He was beating everyone in another round of poker. He was collecting everyone’s money, and Gabriel couldn't help himself from grinning. The only ones brave enough to keep playing against Sam by now was Amara and Lucifer, and they were losing their money fast.

Sam entered the game with $10 and currently had a total of $200. 

Amara seemed to like Sam. She was highly intelligent herself, so having someone equally matched in her brawn was exiting for her. 

One more game was played, between only Amara and Sam. People were watching as if they were observing the world poker Championship. The woman laid down a straight flush, causing everyone to wince. There’s no way Sam could win now, right?

The Freshman grinned, placing his cards down at the table. A royal flush. Everyone cheered, and Amara was smiling.

Sam stood up from the table, walking towards Gabriel. Amara called from behind him

“Aren’t you going to take the money, kid?”

Sam gave her a nervous smile. “Oh— I couldn't take all that money....”

Amara rolled her eyes playfully, and Gabriel realized what she was doing... she was testing Sam

“Oh, I insist. You won it fair and square!”

Sam shrugged. “I was never really in it for the money.... just for the game”

Amara was shocked, and mischievous grin was forming on her lips. Sam must of passed her test.

“You’re a smart kid, Sam”

The teen blushed, looking back at Gabriel. 

The Novak smiled up at him. “How did you do that???”

Sam shrugged. “Its all a matter of chance and guessing the cards other people have. If you make all the calculations correctly, you can calculate the percentage you have of winning. Then it’s all a matter of making the right calls.”

He felt a nervous, icy feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Amara was testing Sam all of tonight, testing his intelligence and choices..... like what she does with people she thinks would make good Leviathan members. The only person she was unable to beat was Castiel, and he was in the process of being hunted down.... is she trying to recruit Sam???

“Sam.... lets go”

The other student gave him a nervous look. “Okay, Gabe.”

Amara smiled. “It was nice of you to come Sam! You should come again next week”

Gabriel turned to face her and crossed his arms. “He’s busy next week.”

Amara scowled at her nephew, causing him to take a step back. “Alright... well, dont be a stranger, Sam. Drop by whenever you feel like it.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and shooed Sam out of the house. He closed the door behind them

“Sam.... I... This isn't good”

Sam frowned down at him. “What do you mean?”

“Amara is trying to.... it’s not safe to be around her”

“Why?”

“Sam... the whole reason I iced you out was because of my family. They aren’t the most savory people, and I don't agree with most of what Amara and my dad believe in. I knew I didn’t wan’t to drag you into it, and that’s why I iced you out. I realized just as soon as I did that I cared about you too much to ignore you like a douchebag, so that obviously didn't work out....”

Sam looked down at him. “I’m confused. So the reason you stopped talking to me until Tuesday was because you were afraid of your family... and you were afraid I’d get dragged into it?”

Gabriel hesitated. “Uh— yeah. I’ve been questioning the things my family has been doing since Castiel ran away from home... and I don't know if I can be a part of it anymore.”

Sam nodded reluctantly, letting Gabriel’s words sink in. 

“Gabe.... what is it your family is doing?”

Gabriel looked down at the ground. “I can’t tell you... but I’m the only one who hasn’t gone to jail in my family. The only one”

Sam paused. “Do you still have a choice in whether you get involved with all this crap? Amara seems like a demanding person to deal with.”

“I have less than a year to decide....”

Sam was frowning down at the ground now too. “Look, whatever it is that’s going on... I promise I won’t judge you for it”

“Amara’s trying to— she...”

The words died in the back of his throat, and he let them disappear. Sam looked down worryingly at him. 

“I hate family drama so much”

Gabriel nodded. 

“I don’t care about what Amara wants anymore, you’re not getting involved...”

Sam smiled down at him. “Okay.. as long as you don’t ignore me like last time”

“Alright”


	39. Chapter 39

Castiel’s POV:

It was the last week of November, and his life was taking a crazy amount of surprising twists. So this school year, he had ran away from home, was being tracked down by his family, was recruited to The Knights Of Hell, and he has a boyfriend. This was the most chaotic year in his entire life, and that’s saying a lot. 

He was watching Abaddon gathering The Knights Of Hell for another meeting. 

“Everyone, listen up! We have successfully depleted the numbers of Leviathan. Amara, the Leader of Leviathan, hosts a stupid black and white party annually. That will be our chance to give them the warning: ‘Two weeks to disband and flee the state’... or we’ll take matters in our own hands. We are hoping for them to oblige, but we shouldn’t be depending on it. Prepare to fight. Many of you will be infiltrating the party... Castiel will be leading you guys in there, so follow all his orders. The party is this Wednesday, so get your attire in order.” 

There was a couple hours before the school started. He knew he would be seeing Dean soon, but Castiel still felt anxious to get back to him. The weekend was tough for him to get through, staying up late at night and helping people eliminate Leviathans. Whenever he felt lonely, Castiel would pull out his phone and look at the pictures he took with Dean. His green eyes and crooked smile beaming at the camera. Castiel remembered how they kissed not five minutes after that. Castiel had become obsessed with gum, feeling a warm feeling in his chest whenever he chewed it. It was as if Dean was still sitting right next to him, and they were driving on an endless stretch of road. 

———

He was walking to the library when he found a familiar voice behind him. “Cas!”

Dean was wearing his varsity jacket, T-shirt, and jeans. Sam was walking next to him with a grin on his face. 

Castiel gave them both a smile. “Dean, Sam”

Sam nodded at his brother and walked ahead. 

Dean walked up to Castiel and smiled down at him. “Hey”

The shorter junior walked next to Dean. “Uh— I thought I should let you know that... Abby is making me and others go to a party that Amara is throwing this Wednesday. She wants me to give them a two weeks warning to get out of Washington.”

Dean frowned, his face turning serious. “Wait, your going back home? Going to the Halloween party Lucifer threw was dangerous.... and you want to go inside the house with Amara and Chuck there???”

The teenager sighed. “I need to, Dean. It’s the only way I can get the attention of all Leviathan’s members at once and give them the warning.”

“You’re not going without me, you’re not!”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “You aren’t going, Dean. It would be too dangerous!”

Dean sighed. “If you go, I go”

Castiel sighed. “How about this: we call Abaddon and ask her which one of us she thinks is right. We go off of what she says.”

Dean nodded. “Deal.”

Castiel pulled out his phone and hit the call button on Abaddon’s contact.

“Hey, kid! How’s it going?”

“Abby. Dean is convinced that he should go to the party with me... I think its too dangerous”

“Dean, are you there, hon?”

Dean looked up at Castiel. “Yeah, I’m here!”

“You make sure that you go with Castiel, you hear?” 

Castiel’s eyes widened. “What???”

Dean grinned. “Oh, great!”

“Look, Castiel. You need someone to go with you. That way you are... grounded. We both know what happens when you get carried away”

Dean rose an eyebrow at castiel. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Castiel cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I—uh...”

“Castiel is aggressive, to say the least. Really knows how to beat someone to a pulp”

“Shhhhhh! Your on speaker, someone might hear”

Dean looked at Castiel admiringly. “Huh...”

Castiel felt his cheeks burn, which only intensified when he heard Abaddon laughing.

“Fine, I’ll bring Dean... but I want him protected at all costs. Drop all my security to him...”

Abaddon made a hum of approval before hanging up. Dean had that stupid, cocky grin plastered on his face. Castiel rolled his eyes

“Dean... do you know how to use a gun?”

———

Castiel was driving Dean out to local woods, with two hand guns and many rounds bullets in the back seat. They pulled off of the old dirt road and walked a couple miles into the woods. Castiel took 20 empty beer cans from his backpack. 

Dean rose an eyebrow. “Where’d you get all that?”

“Well, I live with over 50 Knights Of Hell... they drink a lot of beer.”

Castiel rested them along an old, rotting fence. “Okay, so you've only shot a shotgun a few times when hunting with Mr. Singer. Well, using a handgun is pretty similar. You need to keep razor focus.”

Dean nodded, picking up the handgun and loading it. “Alright. Let’s get this show on the road!”

The junior held up the gun and pointed it at a can with one hand

Castiel rolled his eyes, walking up to Dean and standing next to him. “Use your other hand as support, the gun has a kick to it when you fire”

Dean looked down at him and nodded. “Anything else?”

“Make sure you don't get bitten by the gun.”

“What???”

“Being ‘bitten’ is when the gun pinches the skin between your thumb and index finger.”

Dean frowned. “How do I not get bit?”

“Just make sure the skin is not touching the trigger”

Dean nodded, fixing his hands. “How about know?”

“Align the front of the gun with your dominant eye”

Dean nodded, doing as Castiel said. 

“Now aim for the can”  
“Okay. What’s next, Cas?”

“Don't be nervous... control your breathing. When you’re ready to shoot, hold your breath and fire.”

Dean took slow breaths, preparing. Castiel took a few steps back to give Dean some room.

He fired, barely missing the can.

Dean frowned. “Oh”

Castiel whistled. “Not bad for your first time” 

The winchester smiled down at him. “Really?”

“Yes, Dean. You did a good job”

Dean smiled. “And what can you do?”

Castiel got his own handgun and loaded it. He aimed at the can and fired. It crumpled and flung off of the fence. Castiel aimed at five other cans and fired at all of them, never missing.

Dean’s mouth was hanging open. “How..... when—huh? How are you so good at that?”

“I’m not, actually. I’m more of a knife person... by the party, you’ll be able to do what I just did”

“How..... huh?”

Castiel laughed. “Okay. We aren’t leaving until you hit at least ten cans”

Dean nodded and aimed at the next can. He was able to get it on his second try, and Castiel cheered. 

By the end of the afternoon, and a ton of cussing, Dean was able to shoot better than Cas had. Dean was truly a natural at it. 

The Winchester looked down at Castiel and grinned. “This is so cool!”

He gave his boyfriend a tiny smile. “Glad you think so. It’s good that you’re a fast learner.... you are going to need to defend yourself at the party”

Dean nodded, collecting the destroyed beer cans and putting them back in Castiel’s bag.

“We should get out of here, its getting dark”

Castiel nodded, unloading the guns and leading Dean through the heavy wood. They got into the car and drove back to Dean’s apartment complex.

“So Amara’s party is black and white themed. Do you have something in your wardrobe for that?”

Dean smiled down at him. “Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas”

They stared at each other for a moment, both longing for more time together. Dean was about to turn around and leave, but Castiel caught his jacket sleeve. Dean chuckled, stepping closer to his boyfriend.

“I know.”

The junior leaned down and kissed Castiel. It was quick, and Dean disappeared back into his home. The tiny action had left Castiel reeling, and was unable to sleep that night.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! Hope you are all doing well :)


	40. Chapter 40

Sam’s POV: 

It was Tuesday, and Sam was sitting in debate class. He was supposed to be researching with his group about Vanilla ice cream, but Sam had other things on his mind. Gabriel had told him two nights ago that Amara wanted him to ‘join’ her. Knowing Amara was the head of Leviathan, the freshman began to realize the gravity of the situation.

The bell rang, and Mr. Klein looked up at the students. “You’re all dismissed, but I want Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak to stay behind.”

All the students left, and the partners walked up to their teacher.

“Hey, boys! I wanted to let you know that you only have two teams left to beat. Welcome to the Semifinals!”

The two freshman cheered hugged each other. Sam’s face burned, and he pulled away quickly. Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

“So what’s our topic this time?”

Mr. Klein picked up and opened a file, scanning it over. “This week, you will be arguing that a hotdogs is in fact a sandwich.”

Gabriel frowned. “But they aren’t though, right?”

Sam nodded. “Yes they are!”

“No”

“No”

“Yes”

“BOYS—boys, calm down! I’m sure you’ll be able to figure it out”

They left the classroom and frowned at each other. “I’m sure it will be fine, Gabe! I think we’ll be able to win this... I have some ideas.”

Gabriel looked up at him. “Want to do some research over a cup of coffee?”

“Yeah, lets go”

The freshmen walked to the ‘miss you a-latte’ and entered the shop. Anna was playing on her phone from the other end of the counter.

“Hey, boys! How’s it going?”

“Good”

Gabriel handed her a wad of cash before Sam could pull out his wallet. 

“Gabe, just let me pay for once!”

“Nope. This is what you get for not letting me pay for coffee!”

Sam gasped. “Dude, that was over a month ago!!!”

Anna rolled her eyes. “You are squabbling like an old married couple! Just get the coffee and scram, before I get someone to marry you two”

Sam felt heat rise into his cheeks. “Uh—yeah—sure. I’ll just get a coffee and bear claw”

Gabriel was looking out of the window, also too embarrassed to look at his debate partner. “Mocha”

They got their food and sat down at the table in the back. Gabriel looked up at Sam, taking a sip of his drink

“Alright. Why are hotdogs sandwiches?”

Sam thought for a moment, taking a bite of his bear claw. “Huh...well, a sandwich is basically a bunch of random edible things slapped between two pieces of bread”

Gabriel sighed. “Well yeah, but hotdogs are surrounded by only one piece of bread. How is that possibly a sandwich?”

“The bread still comes from one loaf, so sandwiches are also being surrounded by bread that comes from a single loaf... so sandwiches are technically surrounded by one piece of bread too.”

Gabriel nodded. “That’s true... okay. We’ll need to find out more about it”

Sam nodded, taking another bite of his bear claw.

Anna leaned over the counter. “Hey, Gabe! Are you going to invite your husband to the party tomorrow???”

Gabriel spit into his drink, causing Anna to wince. “Huh?”

“The one Amara is hosting.”

Sam looked over at Gabriel, who was wiping off his mouth with his jacket sleeve.

“No. I don’t want Amara to see him again”

“Sorry but she made it an order.”

Gabriel looked between Sam and Anna. “I— it’s too dangerous.”

Sam was touched by Gabriel’s concern, but he felt nervous about refusing Amara. He knew that being on her good side would be his best option.

“Gabe... maybe it would be the smart move to appease her just this once.”

The Novak siblings exchanged a nervous glance.

“Are you sure Sam?”

“Yeah, I’ll be careful.”

Gabriel reluctantly nodded. “Okay...”

The two freshman continued to study, but a heavy atmosphere surrounded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, so both Winchesters are going to Amara’s party... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	41. Chapter 41

Dean’s POV:

The junior stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the tie around his neck. It was nine at night, just minutes before Castiel was going to pick him up. Dean hated dressing in fancy attire, but he had to admit he looked good. He would much rather would be wearing his boots, but settled on dress shoes. 

Sam, also wearing a suit, came in. 

“Hey, How do I look?”

Dean tried to convince his younger brother not to go, but Sam was set on it. He said he had to for some reason. 

“Good. Is the tie suffocating you too, or is it just me?”

Sam subconsciously moved his hands up to his dress shirt collar. “Well, now that you mention it...”

“I dont like it.”

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. “You look fine, Dean. I’m sure a special someone will appreciate it, anyhow...”

The older brother felt heat rise in his cheeks. “Don't act so high and mighty, Sammy. You look like you’re dressed to impress too”

Dean’s phone buzzed, and the Winchester picked it up (as one does)

Cas: I’m outside. 

Dean: okay, I’ll be down in a sec

“Got to go, Sammy. See ya later”

His younger brother looked at him nervously. “Okay.”

The junior exited his room, where John was watching TV on the couch.

“Aw, you look cute! Be safe, okay?”

Dean smiled down at his father. It was nice that John had finally accepted him for who he was. It was still a little hard for him to understand, but he respected it none the less.

Dean walked out of his apartment and down the stairs. Rowena was behind the front desk, yelling over the phone

“Listen, Fergus!!! Daisy is YOUR dog, not MINE. That bloodhound keeps drooling on my books and you need to take care of it!!!”

Dean smiled to himself, walking past the desk and out the apartment doors.

Castiel was in his car, looking through his phone. 

“Cas”

The junior looked up, smiling. He was wearing a white dress shirt and slacks, his blue tie was loosened, so Dean could tell he was also annoyed by it. In the back of the car was a handgun, two silver knives, and a folded piece of paper. 

Dean got into the passenger’s seat and smiled at Castiel. “You ready?”

The blue-eyed student looked nervously at the road ahead of them. “No”

Dean rested his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “It should be fine. We have backup”

The driver nodded, giving his boyfriend a tiny smile. They parked half a mile away from the party, to ensure that no one knew that either of them were there. They walked alongside the dirt road.

“What’s the plan of attack?”

Castiel looked down at his silver knife. “Well, we will have to wait till the rest of the members show up, so we will have to be on the down low for an hour. When I get a text from everyone, I will go up to Amara and give her the letter.”

Dean nodded, trying to process the endless information.

Castiel frowned. “Okay... do not interact with her at all costs. Amara can not know your identity, you understand?”

They arrived to the very crowded roundabout. Castiel took a deep breath. “Alright...”

They walked up to the front door and slipped into the home. No one seemed to notice them entering, so they were in the clear. Amara knew how to throw a party... or whatever you could call what was going on. There were tons of people, all in black and white attire, talking. Some were drinking and playing poker in the parlor, many people were drinking alcoholic beverages and talking amongst themselves. There were a ton of people in the kitchen and dining room, trying the crazy amount of food. 

Dean immediately beelined for the buffet, grabbing a paper plate and loading things onto his plate. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“What? I’m a nervous eater”

Balthazar, who was in a black dress shirt, walked up to them. “We are only waiting for two more people to show. Are you sure about this, kid?”

Castiel nodded. “Keep your attention on Dean. I should be fine...”

Castiel’s phone buzzed. “I just got the two remaining texts... It’s time”

The blue eyed junior turned to leave, but Dean caught his wrist

“Be careful, okay?”

Castiel nodded, smiling up at the junior before walking into the parlor. 

Balthazar rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Castiel might be trying to act calm, but we both know he’s freaking out.”

Dean nodded nervously.

“Well, Dean. Amara knows how Castiel works because they are the same... well, sorta. Both are intelligent, strong, super hot, and.... temperamental”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “Cas doesn't seem that way. People keep telling me how angry he can get, but he’s always so calm.”

“Well, Castiel was born and raised as a soldier. He is able to contain himself well, but when he gets pissed. Well... I hopefully you’ll never have to see that for yourself...”

“Have you?”

“No, but I’ve heard things. Before Abby recruited him, Castiel was being followed by one of our members. Castiel was calm when confronting him... and broke the guy’s arm without as much as breaking a sweat. I’m terrified of seeing what would happen if Castiel does get pissed”

Dean reluctantly nodded, doubtful of what Balthazar is telling him. He looked back up at Castiel. Amara was leading him down into a quiet hallway.

“I’m moving up”

“Me too. This doesn't look good”

They walked into the parlor where Castiel and Abaddon were once talking, watching what was happening. 

Castiel was backed up against the wall and looking down at Amara, who had her hand gripped tightly on his right shoulder. He winced

She snarled. “You could have been the damn best, Castiel. You could have had led Leviathan”

Dean walked into the hallway. “Oh, hey Cas! It’s been a long time since we last seen each other”

Amara looked up at him, frowning. “Who are you?”

Dean looked between her and Cas. “I’m Henry. I used to be in Castiel’s eighth grade class! We haven't seen each other in forever, since I go to another high school.”

Amara nodded, confused. 

Dean looked back at Castiel. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

Amara took her hand off of Castiel’s shoulder. “Uh—no.”

Castiel smiled coldly down at Amara. It was a smile he saw Castiel only use once before, when he was getting arrested, thin and crooked.

“Oh, I almost forgot.”

He pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed it to her. “You’re going to want to read that”

Dean looked at Castiel, who clasped him on the back and was leading him out of the narrow hallway. “So tell me, Henry, how is high school going for you?”

Dean smiled knowingly down at his boyfriend. “Good. Very boring, though”

They walked out of the parlor and into the kitchen. 

Castiel eyed behind him. “We need to get out of here”

Dean nodded. “Okay. Let’s go”

They, along with the rest of the Knights Of Hell, walked out the front door. Castiel speed-walked down the dirt road.

“What did she say to you, Cas?”

Castiel kept glancing behind them. They finally arrived to the car and the jumped in. Castiel floored the petal and they sped back to civilization.

“Cas, what’s wrong?”

“So many things. For one, she knows that I’m the Enochian”

“The what now?”

“Enochian... When Abaddon gave me a position in the gang... well, she gave me second in command”

“What???”

“Yeah... temporarily of course. So if Amara knows that I’m the Enochian, she will do everything in her power to gut me in the next two weeks.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. 

“What can be possibly worse?”

Castiel looked nervously at his boyfriend. “Right before I talked to Abaddon... Sam was talking to her”

———


	42. Chapter 42

Sam’s POV:

Sam heard a honk from outside his room window. Meg was in her car, dressed in a black strapless dress.

“Come on, let’s go!”

Sam nodded, grabbing his phone and walking down the apartment stairs. He got into Meg’s car and sighed

“Okay.... let’s go”

Meg hit the pedal, and they skidded onto the street. 

“Don't worry, Sam. Gabriel will make sure that you’ll be safe. Me and Michael will help too, of course”

Sam nodded slowly. His stomach churned violently, and his hands shook. 

The two freshman drove to the estate and parked. Meg smiled at her friend, but he could tell she was worried.

The home was crowded with people of all ages and sizes. Sam spotted Michael at the buffet, chugging a bottle of beer. He looked over at Sam and smiled.

“Hey, Sam. Gabriel should be down in a moment, he’s still getting dressed.”

Michael offered Sam a can of soda. He took the beverage and walked into the parlor. Amara was at the head of the poker table, Dealing out the cards. 

She looked up and smiled at Sam. “Hey, kid. Want me to deal you in?”

“Uh—sorry, I don't have any money with me”

Amara stood from the table and walked over to him. “I’m glad you decided to come to the party! Have you seen Gabriel yet?”

“Not yet... do you know where he is?”

“He must be still getting ready. How long have you lived here, Sam? Tell me about yourself”

The freshman felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck. “I have lived here for two years. Before that, I traveled around the country”

Amara nodded. “Do you have siblings? Parents?”

Sam knew he would have to protect his family. “I don’t have any siblings, and one parent”

“Quiet life, huh? I wouldn’t know, I have a big family”

“Eh. There’s still drama, but not as much as most families have”

A rough voice interrupted from behind him. “Hello, Amara. What are you doing here, Sam?”

Sam turned, now face to face with blue eyes. “Castiel”

The junior looked at Sam with a worried look on his face. “You should go. Gabriel’s is waiting by the stairs.”

Sam turned around, spotting his classmate at the bottom of the stairs. “Okay... I’ll see you both later”

The tall student walked over to his friend, giving him a nervous smile. “Hey. Late to a party in your own house, huh?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Yeah, sorry I couldn't pick you up myself. Dad said he didn't want me to leave the house...”

“It’s okay, Meg picked me up”

Gabriel gave him a tiny smile, his bright eyes looking admiringly up at Sam. The heat rose to the back of his neck, and his heart raced. 

“I also don’t really wan’t to be polite to all of Amara’s douchebag friends. Do you want to retreat back upstairs with me and play video games?”

Sam chuckled. “Alright, I’m down for that.”

The two freshman reeled away from the party and into the dark theater room. Gabriel walked down the aisle and grabbed a ton of movie disks and video game tapes. 

“So, pick your poison.”

Sam smiled. “Why not a movie?”

Right before Gabriel hit play on the movie, there was a loud sound downstairs. 

They both frowned at each other. Gabriel rolled his eyes and started the movie. About twenty minutes into the movie and Gabriel paused it.

Sam rose an eyebrow. “Is everything okay?”

Gabriel put his hand up. “Listen...”

The eerie silence was overwhelming. What was going on downstairs???  
Sam and Gabriel stood up and quietly moved down the stairs. About half of the previous crowd was gone, and they were all murmuring. Michael was one of them, downing the last of his beer. He looked extremely distraught. 

Gabriel walked up to him. “Hey, dude. What happened?”

Michael was scowling. “The Enochian. He was here....”

Sam frowned. “Who?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “What? He was?”

“Yeah... he—he gave Amara a letter.”

“And what did it say?”

“The Knights Of Hell are giving us two weeks to disband... or they gut us”

Gabriel was shocked. “And???”

“The Enochian... he’s...”

“Who is he???”

“... Castiel”

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you all think Sam and Gabriel will react to all this?


	43. Chapter 43

Castiel’s POV:

The blue-eyed junior parked at the side of the road, deciding to call Abaddon.

“I gave her the letter”

“How’d it go?”

Castiel and Dean shared a nervous glance. “She could be following us right now. Abaddon, she knew I was the Enochian.”

There was a long moment of silence from the other end of the phone. “Alright. This complicates things, but we still move ahead as planned. Get to the hideout asap, bring Dean if you have to”

Castiel scowled. “No way is he getting involved. It’s too dangerous now.... I’m bringing him home, then I’ll hightail it out of here”

Abaddon groaned. “Its too risky. What if Amara finds out his location?”

Castiel was racking his brain. “The library! I have keys with me, and it’s close.”

Dean nodded. “That’s smart. We could hide there until tomorrow morning”

“Alright. Make sure to bring weapons with you.... just in case.”

Castiel hung up and looked at Dean, who was giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Guess you’ll have to deal with me for the long run, Cas”

He started the car and looked back at the road. “The next two weeks are going to be hard”

Dean nodded, pulling out his gun and staring at it. “Yeah, but we have each other’s backs”

They parked the car and unlocked the library door, slipping in silently.

“Wait, Cas... what was Sam and Amara talking about?”

“I don't know, but it cannot be good”

Castiel went up the stairs and turned on the desk lamp. “Might as well get some homework done, as long as we are here”

Dean reluctantly nodded. “Is this what an average day for you is?”

Castiel chuckled, taking a book off of a shelf. “Yeah, I guess.”

A buzz on his phone caused both juniors to jump. Castiel pulled it out of his pocket and frowned.

“It’s from Michael. He wants to talk to me in person”

“But won’t he attack you?”

“I’m not sure. Dean”

Castiel reluctantly texted a message to his brother.

Cassie: library. Come alone

Michael: okay... how about Sam and Gabriel? What do I do about them???

Cassie: Don't bring them... just make sure they get home safe

The two juniors waited for about an hour. The library door swung open, and a shadowy figure slipped inside. 

Michael was squinting into the darkness “Hello?”

Dean stepped out of the shadows, pointing his gun at him. “You came alone, right?”

The senior nodded, surprisingly calm for having a gun pointing at his face. “Yes. I need to talk to Castiel...”

Dean scowled. “About what?”

“He’s the Enochian. He’s joined the Knights Of Hell and I want to know why”

Castiel emerged from behind a bookshelf. “Michael”

“What the hell did you do, Castiel?!? Why would you join another gang???”

“Look... Abaddon promised me that if I joined that she would protect you, Gabriel, Lucifer, Anna, and the Winchesters... and if I refused she promised that she would kill you all. I couldn't let that happen”

“And so you joined her. And now you’re threatening to destroy Leviathan??? Have you lost your mind?”

“I’m doing it so we won’t have to deal with our family’s shit anymore!!! You should be thanking me”

Dean took a step back, lowering his gun. “Hey, take it easy, you two. This is not a arms race, okay?”

Castiel and Michael rolled their eyes.

The senior crossed his arms. “No... that’s not it, Castiel. You’re an addict... that’s what it is. You like the adrenaline of it all, and you love breaking the rules. You WANT to do this because it makes you powerful... like Amara. Am I wrong?”

Castiel’s eyes widened, and he shifted his weight. “No—why would I want this life?!? I’m just trying to survive.”

Michael frowned. “I know.... but now all of Leviathan will be hunting you down. You might even die! Do you get that?!?”

Dean looked shocked. “Michael, we can’t let that happen. Is there any way you can convince Amara to back off a little? Convince her that Castiel was forced to do it”

“I’m not sure.... Amara is ruthless, but I’ll try.”

Castiel frowned. “Just keep our siblings out of it. Tell them to lie low until the end of the semester... I don't want them caught up in this turf war, okay?”

Michael nodded reluctantly, walking closer to Castiel. “Alright. Are you really doing this to save our family?”

Castiel nodded, but he felt like something was off. Michael’s words had shaken something in him...

Michael walked up to his younger brother and gave him a hug. “If you die, I’ll kill you”

Castiel chuckled, returning his brother’s hug. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Michael”

The senior left the library, and Castiel let go of the breath he was holding. Dean put his gun down on the table and walked over to his boyfriend.

“Cas, are you okay?”

“Yes.”

But the words Michael had said echoed in the Castiel’s mind. ‘You’re an addict... that’s what it is. You like the adrenaline of it all, and you love breaking the rules. You WANT to do this because it makes you powerful... like Amara.’

Could Michael be right?


	44. Chapter 44

Gabriel’s POV:

Amara once told him that the world would fall down; crumble around him like an old wall. She told Gabriel that when that day would arrive, he would finally discover who is really there for him. 

Now here he stood, alone in his house. After Michael had dropped the ball about his relationship with the gang, Sam, in shock, went home with Meg. The party was stopped by a very angry Lucifer. The mansion was empty and quiet.

This is the first time Gabriel had ever feared his home. The eerie silence was soon replaced by the house settling, the groans and creaks making him jump. He had never felt as alone as now, pacing the abandoned halls.

His phone rang multiple times, but Gabriel didn’t answer. Questions kept rolling around in his head. 

Who is going to be there for him???

———

Gabriel woke up to his alarm, and he stirred. He had a few texts from Michael saying not to worry, one text from Lucifer asking how he was, and multiple missed calls from.... from Sam?

Gabriel turned off his phone and rolled out of bed. He wasn’t going to school today. No one came home, so he was had the empty mansion to himself. He felt strange... eerie. He got into a grey T-shirt and jeans. The freshman looked down at his leather jacket. Gabriel, for the first time, was disgusted by it. 

He grabbed a flannel from his closet and put it on, looking over himself in the mirror. Gabriel felt ashamed... guilty.

Why would he ever want to join Leviathan??? All the gang had brought was chaos!

He then grabbed the house keys and headed out the door. 

Gabriel walked along the abandoned estate, dead leaves crunching from underneath his shoes. He went to the far corner of the grounds, where a tiny graveyard was located. The members of the family who had built the house were buried there. 

Gabriel jumped up on the old stone wall and sat. The wind picked up, causing the freshman to shiver. He stuck his hand in his pockets, pulling out his pocket knife. 

He remembered when Amara gave it to him. When he was six, she told him that he would need to be strong if he wanted to survive. He scowled down at it, finally realizing how messed up his life was. He sat there for an hour, staring blankly at the graves below him.

“Gabe?”

The junior jumped, thrashing his knife in the direction of the noise. “Wha?”

Sam was standing a couple feet away, looking up at him. He rose an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

Gabriel racked his brain. Why was Sam here? Wasn’t he angry at him for being a Leviathan?

“Why aren’t you at school???”

Sam chuckled, jumping up on the wall and sitting next to the Novak. “I was able to convince my dad to give me a day off. I told him that my friend was sick and needed help.”

Gabriel looked at the trees around him, trying to avoid contact with teenager next to him. “Oh... that’s really sweet of you”

“Gabe...”

The freshman risked a quick glance at Sam, who was looking at his hair. 

“Sam... about last night—”

“Can you tell me what’s going on? I only know that you and your family are a part of a gang and Castiel is the leader of another one... I’m confused”

“Me too, Sam....”

It took him a moment to speak, his throat dry and stomach churning. “I grew up wanting to be a part of Leviathan. It was a right of passage in my family, and I wanted to do them proud. That obviously didn’t work out so well. Amara is a stone cold bitch who doesn't care about anything but power. I haven't joined Leviathan yet, but I have less than a year left to join. My whole life would be taking a sharp left to shit town”

Sam nodded. “But do you want to join?”

“I used to... I would have killed to be a Leviathan. But ever since Castiel ran away, things have been complicated. Today I couldn't stand myself... I hate it.”

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel, who leaned his head against his shoulder.

“When I was a kid, Amara would... she taught me and my siblings to be followers. None of us liked it. Lucifer rebelled, quite obviously. Michael always has done what he was told, but he questions the system too. Anna never gave it a second thought. And Castiel.... I’m worried about him. He seems like he has the worst of it. He hated it, rebelled more than Lucifer himself, and that’s saying something!”

Sam started massaging Gabriel’s back, loosening all the knots that had formed from his sleepless night. “What do you want to do when you grow up?”

The Novak chuckled, but the wind cut him off. He nestled closer to his tall classmate for warmth. “No one’s asked me that before. I like debate club. Maybe I could be a lawyer?”

Sam smiled down at him. “Me too. Why don’t we forget about all of this, stay out of the fight and wait for everything to pass?”

Gabriel nodded, closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath. “Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why? Why are you being so good to me when you just found out that my family is...”

“That’s not you... You are not responsible for your family’s mistakes. Don't let them tell you otherwise. Let’s go inside... we can make hot chocolate and watch the rest of that movie from last night”

Gabriel felt a sense of relief wash over him. Sam forgave him...

Gabriel now knew who was really there for him: Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all having a wonderful week!


	45. Chapter 45

Dean’s POV

The junior woke up, raising his head from the a library table. Dean looked up at the clock, which read 6:12. Only two hours until school Would start. He scanned the dark room for his partner, but to no avail. The junior felt a wave of anxiety rush over him. He shot up out of his seat and pulled out his phone. Dean texted Castiel.

Dean: Where are you? Are you okay?

Cas: Yes, Dean. Just went out to get us some breakfast and clothes. We can’t possibly go to school in suits, right?

Dean smiled down at the text, but anxiety was still causing his stomach to churn. It is definitely not safe for him to be going out, especially not alone.

The blue-eyed junior returned with a backpack in his hand, pulling out some clothes. In his other hand was a coffee and a plastic bag over his wrist. He handed Dean the coffee and plastic bag, which had a apple turnover and bear claw. Castiel put the backpack on the table, pulling out some clothes. 

“Hopefully the shirt fits you this time”

Dean chuckled, taking the jeans and long sleeved shirt. “What are we doing after school?”

“Well, it’s too dangerous for you to be seen with me, so you’re going to go home.”

Dean frowned. “You cant just expect me to just—

“Yes, I do.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, already tired of their argument. “Which pastry do you want?”

“I dont know. You chose”

“We could split them? That way we can have both”

The juniors ate the pastries and talked about the events of last night. 

“So... I remember overhearing Amara saying that you have weaknesses... what the heck does that mean? What was she referring to?”

Castiel shrugged, but he subconsciously moved his hand to his shoulder. “Uh—she was talking about a few things. A physical wound I once got never healed right, so it hurts if someone pushes down on it too hard.”

“Your shoulder?”

“Yeah. Amara did not let me go to the doctor... so I had to take care of it myself”

Dean winced. “That’s crazy? Why the hell would she do that?”

“To make sure that I didn't get caught by the police... it would be hard to explain why I had a bullet in my arm.”

Dean moved his seat closer to Castiel’s, wrapping his arm around his waist. “Its almost over now... just two more weeks and you and your family are free”

Castiel leaned his head against the junior’s chest, and Dean hoped that he couldn't hear how fast his heart raced. (Castiel did, by the way!)

After a few minutes, the two students threw out their trash and went to the locker rooms to change. Dean wasn't afraid of stripping down in front of his boyfriend, but Castiel looked down at his shirt and frowned. By the time Dean was finished changing, the blue-eyed teenager finished taking off his shirt. 

Scars littered his stomach and back. The scar on his shoulder was a deep purple, the bruise forming where Amara touched him yesterday. What surprised Dean the most was the angel warding tattoo on the small of his back. Castiel quickly put on his shirt, trying to cover up anything that Dean couldn't have seen in such a short time.

“Cas...”

“What?”

“How’d you get all that?”

“Fighting with Leviathans and other gangs. Don’t worry about it, most will fade within the next couple of years...”

Dean walked up behind Castiel and gave him a hug. He seemed like he really needed it, sinking into Dean’s arms and Resting his hand on Dean’s forearm. 

They finished getting dressed and the final bell rang. School went by in a hazy blur. Sam, shockingly, texted Dean that he was going to skip school. 

He looked for Castiel after school, but the junior was already gone. 

Dean went over to locker, opening it to grab his stuff. Inside there was a handgun, a sticky note attached to it

Just in case

— Cas

Dean discreetly put the gun inside his pocket, hoping to not attract any passerby's attention. He walked out of the school and towards his apartment. Dean kept glancing around him, ensuring that no one was following. He entered his home and dropped his belongings in the doorway. John looked at him and frowned. 

“How was last night?”

“Complicated, to say the least. Castiel’s family is sorta insane, but they are all working it out”

His father stood and patted Dean’s shoulder. “And how was school?”

“Good. Bobby’s class is still my favorite.”

John smiled and moved to the tiny kitchen. “Sam is taking care of a sick friend right now. He texted me a few minutes ago saying he might stay the night”

Dean nodded. “Alright. Just let me know if he needs to be picked up. I can do that”

The junior disappeared into his room and collapsed onto the bed. He subconsciously grabbed at his necklace, turning it over in his hands. He was anxious, fearful of how the next two weeks would play out.

Cas was in danger, and Dean had no idea how to protect him.


	46. Chapter 46

Sam’s POV:

The freshman walked out of the party in shock. He knew that Amara was a leader of the gang, but Gabriel was a member too? The thought of him being a part of something like that... to be honest, it hurt Sam. Michael drove him home, and Sam immediately went to Dean’s room. Finding no one inside, the Winchester went to his own room and got ready to sleep. He lied in bed, looking up at the light grey ceiling. 

He gave up on sleep, unlocking his phone and squinting at the bright blue screen. He was still angry and disappointed at Gabriel, but he could not help but being worried. He called Gabriel, but there was no reply. Maybe calling at three in the morning was not the best idea...

Sam called Gabriel again at five, but there was no response.

He called one last time at eight, knowing full well Gabriel should be awake. He was sent straight to voice mail.

Sam talked into the phone, frustration taking hold. “Hey Gabe, it’s me. I know that last night was... rough. I—are you okay? I’m here if you need to talk... I guess I’ll see you at school. Call me”

He then called Dean

“Hey, what’s up Sammy?”

“Do you have Michael’s number?

“Yeah, I’ll share his contact with you. Why? Are you okay?”

“...I’m fine, but I’m not sure about Gabe... I found out about something... shocking... last night. I just walked out without talking to him... and I shouldn’t have. He’s not responding to his phone and I want to know if he’s okay.” 

“Oh, was it about the whole Leviathan thing?”

“Yeah... how’d you know?”

“There’s a lot happening right now. Castiel told me about it all when I skipped school last week... Sam, you should talk to Gabriel. He’s a good kid, just a little wayward...”

“Weren’t you angry at Castiel when you found out???”

“Well... I was upset when he got arrested, but I felt more hurt than angry. I knew we would have to talk, so I brought him on that trip so he could talk to me freely. Give Gabriel another chance. Just listen to what he has to say, and then you can decide what to do.”

Sam hung up, and Dean sent him Michael’s contact.

Sam: Hey, is Gabriel alright?

Michael: I didnt go back home last night, so I wouldn’t know...

Sam: Can I look for him? I feel really awful from last night, and I know that we need to talk about it.

Michael: Sure. I’ll look for Gabriel at school, but I don’t think that he will be showing up. He’s probably still at the estate. I would check there, but I can’t leave school grounds. No one but Gabriel is home so you wouldn’t have to worry about getting caught by Amara or Chuck. If you want to go, of course

Sam: Thank you!

Sam left his room and walked up to his dad. 

“I just found out that a friend of mine is really sick. I’ve been working hard in school and I finished all my homework... can I skip school today and check on him?”

John thought for a moment, leaning against the kitchen table. “Okay. I’ll allow you to skip today and tomorrow... but you owe me two days in the mechanic’s shop this summer. Deal?”

Sam grinned and hugged his dad. “Thank you!”

John drove his son to the estate and parked. He whistled. “Quite a place your friend’s got!”

“Tell me about it! Thank you, dad”

John ruffled his son’s hair as he got out from the passenger’s seat. He then drove off

Sam Walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. No reply. He turned the doorknob, but it was locked. Gabriel must be outside. 

Sam walked through the apple orchard and towards the edge of the property. He could see someone’s silhouette sitting on a stone wall. He walked towards Gabriel.

———

After their talk, Sam and Gabriel walked back to the house. 

Gabriel unlocked the door, and they walked into the warmth. Sam took off his jacket and walked to the kitchen.

“Where do you keep the chocolate? I can make some hot chocolate, if you want...”

“Uhhhh.... the bottom shelf in the pantry.”

Sam opened the pantry door and was hit by an aroma of spices. He found the chocolate and grabbed some milk from the fridge. 

Gabriel watched him as he made the hot chocolate, his eyes wide. “Wait... so you’re just going to let all this go??? Sam...”

The freshman looked over his shoulder at Gabriel, who was leaning against the fridge door.

“Yeah. Uh... we all have our family issues.”

“... how about your family?”

“My mom cheated on my dad when I was two, so they got a divorce. He became an alcoholic almost overnight and we hightailed it out of Kansas. I was on the road ever since”

Gabriel nodded. “No offense, but your mom is a bitch”

Sam laughed bitterly. “Tell me about it. I don’t remember anything about her, so I dont really care about her. Dean’s a different story... he loved mom, and he felt really betrayed by her.”

Gabriel walked over to the pantry and grabbed a big bag of pre-made popcorn and cookies. Sam poured the hot coca into big mugs and they walked upstairs to the tiny theater. They watched the rest of the movie and finished their food. 

“So... is anyone coming home tonight?”

“No. All my siblings are doing their own thing, and Amara and Chuck only come when they absolutely have to. Maybe Michael will come home, but that’s about it.”

Sam nodded. “If you want I can stay over... you have tons of rooms, so I can just stay in a tiny one downstairs. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?”

Gabriel smiled at him from the other chair. “Okay... I would like that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my posts have been a bit random for timing. I hope you all liked the chapter!


	47. Chapter 47

Castiel’s POV:

Castiel got into his car and drove to the warehouse. He felt bad about leaving without saying goodbye to Dean, but he knew that he would not have let him go by himself. 

He parked at the hideout’s lot and went in. Almost everyone was there, preparing to eliminate Leviathans. Castiel walked up to Abaddon, who was chugging a wine bottle and talking to a group of members. 

“Abaddon... what’s the update?”

“Hey, kid! The Leviathans have decided to put up a fight. They are currently moving into our territory to attack. Around ten tonight we expect conflict. They don’t know where the hideout is, so we have an advantage.”

“Good. How about Amara and Chuck? Their main priority will be to track me down and torture information out of me. Should I go as bait?”

Abaddon looked at Castiel. “Sure... but let’s wait to do that until next week, when most of the Leviathans are gone.”

“How many Leviathans are left?”

“Around 30. We got rid of the other 30 of them over the past couple weeks. we will use you as bait when there are only 20 left.”

“Okay. Do you need me in the field until then?”

“I actually need you to come with me to the conference room. I need you to take your daggers with you.” 

Castiel grabbed his knives and put his leather jacket on, rushing to the conference room. He opened the heavy door, immediately making eye-contact with a Leviathan. He Had a black eye and cut lip. Next to the man was Abaddon, crossing her arms and frowning. 

“We need information, but he won’t talk. I think he needs a little... push from someone.”

Castiel scowled. “And you think I am up for it?”

“This is something in your skill set, am I wrong?”

He tried to push down the churning in his stomach. “No. I can get it out of him...”

Castiel walked up to the man, pulling out one of his silver knives. The man frowned, struggling to free himself from the chair he was tied to. 

Castiel grinned, pressing the cold blade against the man’s cheek. “So, Tell me what Amara is planning. If you oblige, you won’t walk out here with missing limbs..”

The man whimpered, but remained otherwise silent. Castiel felt something in his heart break. He slid his knife slowly against the Leviathan’s check. The man tried to keep calm, but he wasn’t doing well, tears welling up in his eyes. Castiel looked back over at Abaddon. “I’m going to need salt, a stapler, needles, and an iron.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Are you crazy?!?”

Castiel shrugged, cutting the bridge of the Leviathan’s nose. “Yeah, probably. Trust me, if you keep this up, you’ll wish that you had died.”

Abaddon returned with the objects, and Castiel grabbed the salt. the man skidded back in his chair, doing all he could to get away. Abaddon held the Leviathan’s face still while Castiel took a handful of salt.

“Tell em what Amara is planning!”

The man closed his eyes, his lips trembling in fear. Castiel hesitated. He never wanted to do this.... but he had to... for his family, and for Dean. He rubbed the salt in the man’s wounds, and he hissed. Castiel Picked his knife back up. 

“So... ready for round two?”

The man frowned. “No, Stop! I’ll tell you what you want to know”

Abaddon looked between Castiel and the Leviathan. “Tell us about Amara.”

The man began to babble anything he could think of her... but not the information they needed. Castiel grimaced, taking his knife and dragging the it along the man’s forehead. The man screamed.

“Where is the Knights Of Hell’s hideout?!?”

“I told you already, the mansion!!!”

“You lied. The mansion is used as a living space, not a hideout.”

Castiel gabbed another handful of salt. He pressed it against the man’s wound.

“Next time you lie, I’ll warm up the iron. Tell me where your hideout is!”

“Okay. It’s in a workshop on ***. About fifteen minutes from Supernatural High School.”

Castiel took a step back, glancing over at Abaddon. He didn't notice that how much blood was on his hands and shirt until then. “Anything else you need me for?”

Abaddon shook her head.

Castiel nodded, walking out of the conference room and to his room. 

He sat on the end of his bed. Castiel felt tears stinging his eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror, blood soaking his shirt. He was a monster...

Balthazar stumbled into the room, two beer bottles in his hand. He had multiple bruise on his face, and a cut on his jawline. 

He smiled down at Castiel. “Tough day?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I don't know if I can do this anymore... I just tortured a man. How could I do that???”

Balthazar pushed the cold beer bottle into the junior’s blood-stained hands. “You’re doing it for your family, kid. I find that honorable”

“I just want all this to be over. I’m going to college and—

Castiel grimaced. “What about Dean?”

Balthazar smiled knowingly, clasping Castiel’s back. “Maybe he’ll go with you. I think he really likes you, Cas. Trust me, I’ve see so many relationships turn out bad.... but you two are different.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, kid. He’s is in for the long haul... I think he loves you”

Castiel felt his cheeks warm, and a tiny smile grew on his face. “I hope so”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I’ll be posting as frequently as I can, so you wont have to worry about waiting too long.


End file.
